Kagome's Wish
by inuyashasgirl789
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kagome that falls in love with a childhood enemy that always used to pick on her and you'll have to read the story to understand what I'm talking about. So... good luck and enjoy!
1. What a Strange Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I especially don't want to own Miroku. ::sips on a fruit punch::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's Wish Chapter One- What a Strange Beginning By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha. The most popular guy in all of Sakura High. He's kawaii [cute] , kokoii [hot] and a total prankster. Girls drool and swoon over him. If he were to just notice them, the girls would die of happiness. Captain of the soccer team and a total trouble maker. He has long white hair and oh-so- sexy golden eyes. White hair you ask? No comment.  
  
Kagome. The most popular girl in school. She's sweet, nice, kawaii, and sometimes, if she just has to, a tough and mean chick. But that's only to those she hates and guess what? She hates one particular dude. One particular dude with white hair and golden eyes. Anyways, let's talk about that later. Right now, let's describe her more. She has long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Kagome is an expert in archery and she is good in every subject except for the subject sent from hell-math. Anyways, let us get on with the story...  
  
  
  
The crowd around the field goes mute as they watch the girl pull her arrow back and take aim. Tension is thick in the air and the wind seems to have stop with time, to watch the results of this tournament. It was the finals of the State-Wide Archery Tournament and Kagome needed to make a bulls-eye to win it. The faintest murmurs died down into nothings as everyone's eyes were fixed on the archer. It was either a win or a lose. No draws. Kagome could feel one single drop of nervous sweat drip down her left temple. Her gaze was transfixed on the circle right in the middle of the target. Everything was deathly quiet and all her concentration was on that single circle. *Creakkk* the sound of the arrow made as she got ready to release it. Not even the birds dared to make a sound and no cars seemed to be passing. 3 2 1 "MISSSSSSSS!!!" someone shouted from the stands and Kagome let her arrow fly in shock of hearing something. The arrow whizzed through the air, everyone watching it fly like a bullet towards the target. It was nearly there... "PWINNGGGGGG!!!" The sound of the arrow connecting with wood vibrated through the stands and up into the air. Every single person stared at the results. Everybody watched as the arrow stopped quivering and then-- "AWWWWWWWWW!!!" the crowd all went as one, letting out their disappointment. The arrow had struck just half an inch away from the most inner circle-the bulls-eye. Kagome let her mouth hang open and she sank onto the hard, cold ground. Her best friends, Sango and Sasaki ran over to where Kagome laid, staring at the arrow. "I-I-I lost!" Kagome said, flabbergasted. "I-I-I actually LOST!" she screamed and pounded the ground with her fists, letting all her frustrations go. Then as if remembering something, she glared hard at where the voice had come from and her gaze landed on him. Inuyasha. He was high-fiving his friend and grinning like a mad-man. He turned his face towards Kagome and met with her severe, frosty glare and he actually gave her an annoying smile. Then Kagome did something that made Inuyasha stiff up and feel really, really guilty. She started to cry. Tears ran down her cheeks to splatter on the ground with some of the salty substance running into the side of her lips. It tainted her pale face as she continued to try to glare at Inuyasha. It reflected upon her pain at training every single day for the past three months to try to win the tournament. And it was all shattered by Inuyasha. Kagome wiped ferociously at the tears and grabbed at her beautifully crafted bow. Then she ran towards the change room, not bothering to stay for the Award Ceremony where they were to hand the winners their medals and trophies. Inuyasha watched the girl run through the door, one hand up at her face and the other holding her bow. He watched as the doors slammed shut and as one of the girl's friend ran in after her as the other went to retrieve the trophy for her. Now...why did he feel guilty...? "Inuyasha! I WON!" someone shrieked happily and he turned around to meet with joyful, gray eyes. "I ACTUALLY WON! I'M THE BEST!" "Yeah Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbled. 'But the other girl would have probably won if I didn't shout...but who cares!? I'm Inuyasha and I don't CARE!' Kikyo gave him an unsuspected hug and then rushed off to her own group to show everyone her medal and gold trophy. Inuyasha stared after her. 'Gosh...they look alike...' *~*~* Kagome was seen sobbing in some little dark corner when Sango walked in. Sango looked down every aisle slowly for any sign of Kagome. Passing nearly all of them, she neared the last one as the sobbing got louder. Peeking around the corner, she saw Kagome huddled in the corner, her bow behind her. Growing concerned for her friend, she slowly tip-toed over and crouched down alongside Kagome. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "N-no," Kagome whispered and turned her face away from Sango. "I-I lost..."  
  
"You still came second, Kagome," Sango said, trying to coax her friend from crying. "Second in the state is already an immense achievement." "But I trained three months, every day in a row. Kikyo only trained for a week, and she was going to lose. If it wasn't for that dumbass, I would have won!" Kagome croaked, slowly losing her voice from crying so much. "You could have missed," Sango said, although she knew Kagome probably wouldn't have. "I wouldn't have," Kagome replied, as if reading Sango's thoughts. "I was going to win..." "Come on, Kagome. There's still next year. You can show Kikyo that you're the winner next year, okay? Let's go. Everyone is going to think you died or something," Sango tried to coax even more and this time, her efforts were rewarded. "I'm taking a shower first. Just a few minutes. Could you wait?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. Kagome slipped into a stall, while grabbing her casual clothes. Changing out of her archery clothes, she turned on the water in cold, full blast. The water washed away all of Kagome's heat in trying to win and she sighed. Just letting the water wet her a bit more, she then turned the water off and dried herself off to get dresses. After getting dressed, she clicked the lock open and walked out, this time looking like the end of the world had come. Her eyes were still blood-shot however and it made her look very, very exhausted. "Let's go..." she muttered and grabbed her bow and the quiver with some of her arrows left. "I still feel like shit though," she added and smiled weakly at Sango. "You look like shit too," Sango included and watched a slight, genuine smile light her friend's face up. "Oh come on, sleeping beauty. Sasaki is probably waiting outside with your medal and trophy ready." Kagome smiled weakly and followed her friend outside to receive her prize. But what she had on her mind right then was... To strangle a certain white-haired boy. *~*~* Kagome walked the rest of the street down by herself. Sango and Sasaki had volunteered to walk with her home, but Kagome had declined. After all, she wasn't a kid and she just really wasn't the type to commit suicide. Losing an archery tournament wasn't exactly what you'd call suicidal material either. It's more of the stomp and scream until you become hoarse material.  
  
The street was absolutely deserted and now, the occasional chirping and singing of a bird could be heard. Green foliages on the trees swayed with the dance of the wind as Kagome's hair swayed like a black torrent of glittering silk. Kagome sighed and fingered the silver medal around her neck. The medal caught the sun's light and reflected it, creating a silvery, pale glow. Kagome stared at it, willing it to transform into a golden color. "Hey..." a voice whispered from behind Kagome and she twirled around. She met with a fiery golden gaze, some few feet at the back of her. She recognized it instantly as Inuyasha by the white hair and gold eyes. "What do you want?!" she grumbled annoyed, and lifted one of her hands to the bow and quiver of arrows attached to her back. Inuyasha, who had been leaning on a wall, stood up more linear and shot Kagome an annoyed look. "I didn't come to want anything, girl!" "My name is not girl! It's Kagome and if you came to just taunt me about me losing the match, then get a life," she growled venomously, grabbing her bow and a single arrow. "Woah!" Inuyasha said, and put his hands up in resignation of not wanting anything. "Put that bow down! I just came to say something about the tournament!" "Well, that's precisely what i don't want to hear, so get your dirty self away from here before I do something I don't want to," Kagome warned, drawing the arrow back. "I'm not going until I get to express my saying! I didn't really mean what I did at the tournament! It was just for fun!" he said stubbornly. "To hell with your FUN!" Kagome shouted and more tears ran down her face. "I trained THREE whole months, EVERY day for that tournament and you ruined the whole thing because you thought it'll be FUN!? Let me tell you! You're one sick bastard!" "Hey! Lis--" Inuyasha began, but something whistled past him to implant itself in the brick wall. Staring back, he saw a silver arrow embedded in the wall. Touching his right cheek, which was stinging with pain, he stared up at Kagome, shocked. "I HATE YOU! FROM NOW ON, INUYASHA--" Kagome began and Inuyasha took his hands away from his cheek to stare at the blood on his hands. He then stared back up at Kagome, angry that she had hurt him. "WE'RE ENEMIES!!!" she screamed, letting off another arrow which grazed the other side of Inuyasha's cheek. Then, with that done, Kagome twirled around, stomping the rest of her way home... 


	2. Lemonade, salps, and highheeled boots

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I'm planning ways on stealing him...  
  
Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Two- Lemonade, Slaps and High-Heeled Boots  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789 *~*~*One Month Later*~*~*  
  
"Oooo! He's so cute!"  
  
"What a hotty!"  
  
"He's a dream!"  
  
"I want him!"  
  
"The cutest there can be!"  
  
"Cute my ass..."  
  
Every girl stared at the last one to make that comment.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"You hate him don't you?" Sasaki asked.  
  
"Oh nooooo, I love him!" Kagome answered sarcastically. "Of course I hate that guy!"  
  
Sango shrugged and turned her head back to watching the boys practicing soccer. School had ended and they were watching the soccer team practice.  
  
A few other friends of Sango, Sasaki and Kagome had somehow, don't ask, dragged Kagome to the field without getting hurt. And now, Kagome was fuming up in the bleachers and not concentrating on the game at all.  
  
::Sigh::  
  
Kagome...her number one motive was probably to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Why am I here anyways? I'll rather go home...or to the ice-cream parlor," Kagome grumbled and pursed her lips. "Or any place where he is not," she added, pointing at Inuyasha who had just scored a goal and was high-fiving Miroku.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. Inuyasha is cute. Why do you hate him so much?" a friend who hadn't figured out what happened at the archery lesson yet, said.  
  
"I hate him?! I HATE him!? That's an understatement. I LOATH him is more like it. He's such an idiot..." she growled and looked up at the sky. "Why did you have to make him ruin my life, kami-sama?" she said and shook a fist at the sky.  
  
"Kag. You're being overdramatic," Sango pointed out and Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" a voice warned out of nowhere and all the girls turned their heads to look.  
  
A ball was whizzing through the air and was going straight for Kagome. She screamed and fell backwards and luckily, the ball hit the stands behind her.  
  
Kagome came back up and stared at her friends. "Who. Did. That?" she growled, her eyes blazing with fire.  
  
Sasaki gulped and pointed.  
  
Kagome followed her hands and when she saw who it was, she felt her brains burst with anger.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAA! You're impossible!" she screamed and literally charged down the bleachers. "What was that for?!"  
  
Kagome stomped up to him on the side of the field and stared up at him. "WELL!?" she roared.  
  
On the other hand, Inuyasha looked like he was ready to burst with laughter and his face was turning red. "Umm," he mumbled and then burst out laughing right into Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome bit her lips in anger and...  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"JERK!" she cried and ran off the field, running for the archery courts.  
  
Sasaki and Sango ran after her while Inuyasha stood on the field with a red mark on his face.  
  
"Hahaha!" Miroku commented and Inuyasha hit him on the head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Jerk!" she shouted and shot another arrow, this time it implanted itself on a picture of Inuyasha, right in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"Dumbass!" she shouted again and shot another arrow at the picture.  
  
"Idiot!" and the arrow hit "Inuyasha" on the left eye.  
  
She lowered her bow and dropped the arrow she had been holding.  
  
"Hey Kag," Sasaki said quietly, knowing that if Kagome got any angrier, she would probably go on a killing rampage. "Umm...want to go to the ice-cream parlor?"  
  
"Whatever," Kagome growled and put the school bows back into the storage. "Let's go," she whispered, seeming sad.  
  
"Okay..." Sango mumbled and they all set off to get off campus and down to the ice-cream parlor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*RINNGGGG* the sound of the bell tolled, signalling the girl's arrival.  
  
Sango's eyes roamed the shop and then she gulped visibly. "Umm...let's go shopping instead! I don't feel like eating ice-cream now!" she said quickly and moved in front of Kagome. "Okay Kagome!?"  
  
Sasaki looked around the store and pinpointed the problem. "Yea!" she joined in. "Let's go shopping instead! I feel sick. No ice-cream k?"  
  
"Guys...I don't feel like shopping. Let's just stay here," Kagome grumbled.  
  
"NO!" the two girls said at once and looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked. "Move guys. I want to find a seat," she said and then pushed her two friends aside.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
She stared straight at two pairs of golden eyes and felt anger blow up in her brain again.  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
"It's okay, guys," she whispered, but glared at Inuyasha. "I won't go on a rampage...as long as he keeps to himself..."  
  
The two other girls nodded glumly and they all went to sit down.  
  
Kagome, happily, noticed that Inuyasha still had a red mark on his face. He was glaring at her like he was just itching to strangle Kagome. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Lemonade please," she said when the waiter came to take their orders.  
  
"Nothing else?" the waiter asked when she had taken all the girl's drink orders.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," the waiter replied and walked off.  
  
Soon after, the same waiter came back with their orders and set them down on the  
  
table.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Can I ask you something?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much? There has GOT TO be another reason other than the archery problem," Sango questioned and looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku sitting by themselves on a lonely table.  
  
"I'll tell you," Kagome said between clenched teeth. "Firstly, the main problem is the archery problem. Second, he's so rude. Third, he thinks he's all that. Fourth, he's such a jerk and an ass. Fifth, he's always annoying me. Sixth, I hate his attitude. Seventh, he thinks girls drool over him. Eighth, I swear he aims to hurt me. Ninth..."  
  
"I think we get it, Kag," Sasaki said, stopping Kagome from going on with her list.  
  
Kagome took in a big breath and sighed. "I've never met a person with a bigger ego than Inuyasha. His ego is even bigger than the whole of Japan."  
  
Sango nodded her head sadly and then rolled her eyes. "They're coming," she whispered and watched Inuyasha and Miroku come up to them.  
  
"Hi girlies," Miroku greeted and gave Sango's butt a slap. She in turn, slapped him hard on the face.  
  
"Pervert!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha, Sasaki and Kagome watched the two start their usual argument about Miroku being a pervert like it was an everyday thing.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome said in a low and calm voice, which screamed 'DANGER. DO NOT PROCEED'.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha replied coolly.  
  
"'Nothing my butt. If it's nothing, then get lost," Kagome grumbled.  
  
"I'm going nowhere, wench."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Dumb!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"You're so ugly. The guys run away from you!"  
  
Sasaki covered her eyes after that last comment, as weak as it was, and quickly ran out os the shop before it was demolished. Sango heard it too and her face grew panicked. She too, ran out after Sasaki before destruction.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome's aura flare a dark blue.  
  
Customers quickly paid for their meals and then they ran out the shop after seeing that aura.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say!?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Are you deaf, ugly?" Inuyasha commented and watched Kagome's eyes turn red.  
  
Kagome grabbed her glass of lemonade and splashed the content all over Inuyasha's face and the front of his shirt. Then she slapped him on the other cheek and stomped on his right foot with her high-heeled boots for good measures.  
  
"IDIOT!" she shouted and ran out of the shop, leaving behind a howling Inuyasha and a frozen Miroku.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Inuyasha kept on screaming and holding onto his poor foot.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU HIGURASHI!!!!!!!" 


	3. You make my anger hit the roof!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. ::sighs:: I only borrow him for my stories. ;_;  
  
Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Three-You Make My Anger Hit The Roof  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Kagome rolled over in her bed, groaning softly as the bed made a tiny squeak. She opened her eyes in fatigue, but closed them again due to her tiredness. Then, she peeked one eye open and tried to stare at her alarm clock.  
  
'4:37' it read and she moaned.  
  
It was Saturday right? Yes it was...time to catch more beauty sleep...  
  
She closed her eyes again, snuggled into her covers and sighed happily. Saturdays were the best...no school...no teachers...  
  
No Inuyasha.  
  
She grinned to herself at that thought and soon enough, drifted off into another sweet dream.  
  
*~*~*While...  
  
Two shapes of two people materialized from the pale darkness. One of the two frames held a determined look while the other looked slack with exhaustion.  
  
"Inuyasha..." the tired one mumbled. "You're an idiot."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku! You'll wake up the neighborhood!" Inuyasha hissed and received a glare from Miroku. "It's payback time!"  
  
"She's a girl, Inuyasha. Cut her some slack! I need my sleep too," Miroku growled and rubbed at the bags under his eyes.  
  
"Too late to turn back Miroku. We go on with my plan or else I'll tell the whole world you sleep with your teddy bear, Huggy!"  
  
"Just shut up, Inuyasha. I'll do it," Miroku sighed in defeat, not wanting anybody to find out about...Huggy. "But if Kagome finds out, you're on your own buddy. I would LIKE to keep my head on my shoulder, thank you very much."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and realized, that with them arguing, they had already arrived at Kagome's house.  
  
"Come on, Miroku. Let's do it," Inuyasha mumbled and took something out of a large bag.  
  
Miroku gave him a disapproving glare, but took something out too anyway.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the house with all it's windows closed and he grinned evilly.  
  
'This is payback, Higurashi!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Several hours later, Kagome awoke due to a scream issuing throughout the whole neighborhood. She looked around her room, noticing the clock read '9:03,' but the whole room was dark.  
  
Now this was strange.  
  
She swore that she had left the curtains open. She stared at the window and noticed that something was stuck on the outside, blocking every single beam of light from entering.  
  
She quickly pulled on a bathrobe, put on some slippers and rushed downstairs. She looked around once she was down and saw her mother collapsed on the front steps, staring up at their house.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing outside?" Kagome asked and rushed out.  
  
Kagome stared down at her mother curiously. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to just keep on staring behind her daughter.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome asked again.  
  
Her mom finally shook a shaking finger behind Kagome and the girl turned around to stare up at her house.  
  
She stared....  
  
...And stared...  
  
...And stared.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!!" she finally screamed and the birds from nearby trees shrieked in annoyance before taking off into the blue beyond. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
The front of their house was covered in whipped cream, making the shape of a naughty smile. One of the eyes was covering Kagome's window, thus causing no sunlight to enter. Tomatoes and toilet paper was littered all over the roof, making it look like the house had been attacked by a tomato and toilet paper monster.  
  
Grandpa and Souta ran out of the house after hearing Kagome's mom and Kagome's scream and they too, could only stare at the handiwork of some brat.  
  
Grandpa, who was holding a stick, waved it in the air and yelled out some unmentionable words to the house, while Souta had his ears covered by Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"We. Are. SO. Screwed..." Kagome whispered and ran back inside the house to call Sango.  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed Sango's number, waiting for Sango to answer while the phone rung.  
  
"Moshi moshi," someone on the other line answered and Kagome instantly recognized it as Sango's.  
  
"SANGO! SOMEONE VANDALIZED MY HOUSE! WAAAAH!" she screamed through the phone and Sango screamed back.  
  
"Be quiet, Kagome! My ears are bursting! Now say it quieter!!" Sango screamed back and that seemed to knock some sense into Kagome.  
  
Kagome took in a deep, ragged breath and started again. "Someone has covered my house with whipping cream, tomatoes and toilet paper. Someone sure did sabotage my house well!" she hissed and there was silence on the other side of the line.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it is?" Sango asked quietly after the silence.  
  
"One guess, Sango. I'll give you one guess," Kagome answered, frowning.  
  
"You don't think?"  
  
"Yes I do," Kagome said determinedly.  
  
"But THEM? I can see why...but it might not have been them. Well...Inuyasha might...but Miroku? Okay...maybe Inuyasha. He's the most suspicious, but you STILL have no proof," Sango pointed out.  
  
"I KNOW I have no proof. What CAN I do? I'll just have to clean it up," Kagome said and then blinked as if remembering something. "Umm...Sango?"  
  
"Yes?" the voice asked.  
  
"Could you help me clean up this mess?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Please?!" Kagome begged.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sangoooooo!" Kagome whined. "Please?!"  
  
Grumbles were heard over the line.  
  
"I'll treat you to an ice-cream?" Kagome volunteered.  
  
*Grumble grumble* "Fine. You're so sad, Kagome," Sango sighed. "I'll be over in ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome shrieked and they both hung up.  
  
*~*~* Later...  
  
Sango and Kagome were on the roof, picking pieces of toilet paper and tomato off the roof tiles. Kagome and Sango were grumbling stuff while Kagome's family was inside taking a break after they had cleaned up the yard and windows.  
  
"If I see Inuyasha right now, I'll snap his neck in half," Kagome hissed loudly to Sango and Sango nodded while wiping the sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"Snap whose neck in half?!" someone from the yard shouted up at them and the two girls stuck their neck over to stare at whoever was down on Kagome's yard.  
  
Now. I'll give you ONE guess on this.  
  
"Back to the scene of the crime!?" Kagome shouted out and pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "You are such an ass!"  
  
"You've got no proof. Who said it was me?!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
Sango and Miroku shrunk into the background as the two started their usual fighting and arguing. God...those two were a couple sent from hell.  
  
"You're impossible! First you sabotage my house and then you come back to taunt me!" Kagome screamed and shook her fist at him. "I'll hurt you if I can!"  
  
"Oooooo," Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I'm sooooo scared," he taunted and grinned up at her.  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth and flames engulfed her form.  
  
There was an "eep!" from Sango as she felt the electricity between the two.  
  
Miroku, who had enough sense to see Kagome was about to hurt Inuyasha, pulled on Inuyasha's sleeves, earning himself a glare and a growl from the guy.  
  
Miroku sighed and from out of nowhere, banished a piece of wood and bonked it on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Sorry girlies! See you Monday, Sango!" he said and then dragged the swirly- eyed Inuyasha down the street. Kagome's flames died down and she let out a sigh.  
  
Sango saw Kagome's eyes suddenly turn sad and that drew a '?' in her head. Why would she be sad?!  
  
Kagome turned away from Sango and continued to clean up her roof while muttering some incoherent words. Sango blinked, but kept quiet and went to the task at hand.  
  
Kagome scurried around and found a piece of toilet paper before ripping it in half.  
  
'Inuyasha...you jerk...' 


	4. Your not so average school girl

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Four- Your Not So Average School girl  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Today was Monday morning and we found our ever-lovable cast at school, in cooking class. Everyone was chattering and talking as they waited inside the classroom for the teacher to arrive. The second bell rung and everyone grabbed an apron, tying it around themselves and finding a spot at a stand.  
  
They continued to chatter until someone opened the door gently, to reveal their teacher, Mrs. Tabemono come in with a warm smile on her face. She walked to the front of the class and clapped her hands for attention.  
  
"As you all know--" she began, but was interrupted as the door was violently swung open, revealing a white-haired boy looking extremely calm and cool for being late.  
  
"You are tardy like always, Inuyasha. Anyways, go take the stand next to Kagome and get your utensils out," the teacher said and her smile faltered when Inuyasha didn't move from his spot.  
  
Then, giving the teacher a smirk, he walked over to the stand, still calm as ever.  
  
"Hey Kag-chan," he whispered playfully into Kagome's ear, as he walked past, to arrive at the specific stand.  
  
Kagome turned to glare at the still smirking boy. "No one calls me that unless they are my friend, family or someone more. Unfortunately for you, you fall in none of those categories, so if you don't mind then shut that mouth of yours."  
  
"I'm hurt," Inuyasha answered sarcastically and put on a pout as he laid a hand over his heart. "Such harsh words for a pretty girl."  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha. I'll get you for Saturday, one way or another." Kagome sent a determined glare at the guy which would have sent shivers down anyone's spine.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and then actually listened to the teacher, giving instructions on how to make a chocolate cake. One reason why he didn't continue to tease Kagome, and listen to the teacher was that he saw that one of Kagome's hands was stroking the knife she was holding.  
  
And that was one hell of a warning toll.  
  
Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her directly anymore, Kagome let go of the knife and turned sideways to talk to Sango and Sasaki about whatever the two were previously engaging in.  
  
Inuyasha watched from the corner of his eye, as Kagome stopped fingering the knife and turned to talk to her friends. He breathed out a sigh of relief and then turned to stare at her back. What was so interesting about her back? He didn't know, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
After a good ten minutes of just staring blankly, he finally snapped out of his stupor and went back to his chocolate cake, grumbling something about witches and spells.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see how he was staring at Kagome?! How kawaii!" some girls from the back whispered excitedly in their girly high-pitched voices.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blinked, after hearing the comment and turned around to see what the heck the girls were talking about.  
  
Inuyasha instantly knew why and hid his head down in the flour, while Kagome continued to look clueless. Then, one of those girls started to point at Inuyasha and then at her.  
  
Kagome's eyes turned into red slits and she glared at Inuyasha. "Don't stare at me Inuyasha. Unless you want your eyeballs scraped out of your eyesocket," she huffed and turned around to return to talking to her two best friends.  
  
Inuyasha continued to grumbled about evil witches and the black magic they withheld.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After everyone had baked their cakes in the oven, they all carefully took the work out and laid it fragilely on the counter.  
  
Everyone left their cakes there and went to wash their hands and take off their aprons.  
  
As Inuyasha walked past Kagome's cake, he noticed that it was a fine mastery of cooking skills. Looking back at his, well...let's just say...his is not even compared to a normal amount of cooking skills. He sighed and hung the apron up, while flashing a flirty smile at his girl admirers, making them swoon and turn to melted goop-a-loop.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and saw her burn a hole through his face, while mouthing the words, "You make me retch."  
  
He grinned at the slit-eyed-you-better-die look she was giving him. His grin only made the red-slit-eyed-you-better-die-painfully look appear.  
  
"Bastard!" she shouted automatically and ignored the surprised and shocked look from the teacher.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes up towards heaven and then turned around, probably to tell her friends about his latest "jerk" flirts.  
  
After about another fifteen minutes, everyone had topped their cake with their favorite icing and were putting the delicacy in nice, little boxes to bring home, eat at lunch, or pig away right there.  
  
Mrs. Tabemono informed everyone that she had a little conference and that Inuyasha and Kagome were to stay behind after everyone had left to clean up the mess other people had made. Inuyasha, because he had been tardy and Kagome, because she had "recklessly toyed with a knife like a weapon" and cussed right in front of the whole class.  
  
The two had tried to complain, but Mrs. Tabemono sent one of her teacher's dirty looks that she hardly used unless she was annoyed. Kagome and Inuyasha gulped and nodded their head slowly, wishing that the other might just drop down dead so that neither needed to work together.  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, this hyper author ain't gonna let that happen.  
  
So, after about ten minutes, when everyone else had left for lunch, Inuyasha and Kagome were the only two people left, cleaning the counters with a cloth and spray. The two kept a fair distance of ten feet away from each other until they met in the middle...at their two former counters.  
  
Kagome clucked her tongue in annoyance when she noticed that the cleanser in her spray had run out. Using that as an excuse to get away from Inuyasha, she quickly rushed to the storeroom to get a new one.  
  
Inuyasha, who was left behind and feeling too lazy and tired to continue cleaning, just looked down at Kagome's cake and studied the way that hers had somehow didn't come out all shrivelled up like his.  
  
Suddenly, he twitched his nose in annoyance and closed his eyes.  
  
*ACHOOOOO~~~!!!*  
  
Kagome, who had came back smiling since she had found a new spray, looked at Inuyasha and the smile instantly vanished to be replaced by pure horror. She quietly walked over to Inuyasha and her germ-covered masterpiece of cooking skills.  
  
She bit her lip and closed her eyes in plain anger, clenching and unclenching her fists while what looked like steam, blew around her head.  
  
She opened her eyes, revealing the most dangerous red-slitted-eyes Inuyasha had ever seen. Inuyasha gulped nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck while trying to stop the angry gaze of Kagome from reaching him.  
  
"Umm...ehe...sorry?" he said and bent down to look at the cake on the counter. "It isn't...THAT badly ruined...I think you can still eat it...?"  
  
Kagome flashed him a dangerous, and what promised many pains, smile and reach down to lift her tainted cake onto her right hand. "If you think anyone would like to eat this corrupted cake, then you should try it first!" she hissed and threw the chocolate cake at a speed which would have made any baseball pitcher proud... straight at Inuyasha.  
  
It caught him dead in the face.  
  
"That's for Saturday as well!" Kagome screamed.  
  
He yelped, but that only made pieces of the cake fall into his mouth.  
  
Kagome glared one last time at the "I can't see anything! AAAH!" Inuyasha, before rushing out the door and stalking down the corridor to the cafeteria, looking like a monster getting ready to jump anybody who got in her way.  
  
People's eyes widened at the icy, blue aura surrounding Kagome. One guy, who was so unluckily stuck right in the middle of the corridor, exactly one feet away from Kagome, shrieked like a girl and dove into the nearest trash can.  
  
Kagome trampled the ground he had been on in exactly 50 milliseconds.  
  
Arriving at the cafeteria, she kicked the twin doors open, nearly making the door fly off it's hinges. One door hit a girl's lunch tray and the tray flew into the air, letting the substances land on a certain pervert who had been asking some not-important girl to be his girlfriend.  
  
Not far off, another guy with long black hair tied up in a long ponytail, observed Kagome, his bright, sparkling eyes scanning Kagome's body to land on her blue, icy eyes. "Hmm..." he said and pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Isn't she that Kagome girl?" he asked a fellow person in his group.  
  
"Hai, Kouga," the guy answered and shuddered at the look Kouga was giving Kagome.  
  
"Looks like fun..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome scoffed and crashed right into a chair next to Sasaki and Sango. An innocent boy, who was happening to walk past, stared at Kagome with a curious look, and got rewarded by a growl from Kagome. He ran off screaming about girls who had long fangs and were most likely PMSing.  
  
Sango and Sasaki sighed when they noticed the dangerous mood their best friend was in. It could have been none other than Inuyasha who could have done this. Kagome never hated anyone else...and no one could make her this mad either...  
  
"Kagome. Have some oden," Sango said and threw some oden in a plastic bowl, from her backpack at Kagome.  
  
The icy eyes vanished before you could say, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES GOOD PEOPLE! IT'S KAGOME AND ODEN!" and Kagome's eyes were left with some sparkling adoration.  
  
She grabbed the bowl and opened it like a savage beast while chanting, "IT'S ODEN! ODEN! ODEN! YUMMY, DELICIOUS ODEN! ODEN! IT'S ODEN!"  
  
Kagome happily dug into her oden while Sango and Sasaki sweat dropped. Every week...it was the same...  
  
"You know what?" Sasaki asked. "We're lucky we know Kag's weakness. If we didn't, I wouldn't know what would happen to us every time she gets mad. Oden does the job..."  
  
Sango only nodded, scooting further away from the savage beast, eating it's prey with vigor, and pretended to not know her.  
  
After a good ten minutes, Kagome finished her oden and laid back with a content sigh. She loved oden...yummy oden...always filled her tummy.  
  
"Hey guys," she said to the two girls who were sitting five feet away from her. "What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Umm...we saw a very interesting...cricket..." Sango said and giggled nervously.  
  
"Sure," Kagome said disbelievingly, but let it slip. "Anyways, how long till the end of lunch? I feel happy!"  
  
Sango rolled up her sleeve and tapped her watch. "Ten more minutes till the end of lunch. You wanna just sit and talk like average teenagers?"  
  
"Yea," Sasaki said and plopped back down on her seat. "I'm pooped."  
  
"Hold on guys. I'm gonna go get a drink," Kagome said and smiled, before walking over to the soda vender on the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
Weeving through chairs, she mumbled apologies at hitting other people, but no one complained since this WAS Kagome and they just smiled. Kagome continued to make her way through the heavy crowd...but she noticed the big puddle of spilt juice on the ground, just a bit too late.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!" she screamed and flew forwards, closing her eyes and getting ready to feel herself getting embarrassed with landing face-first on the hard ground. 'My poor nose!' she mentally thought.  
  
When her face DID hit something, she was surprised to find it very soft and cushiony. 'Wasn't this suppose to hurt?'  
  
Using two hands, she pushed against the surface and was even more surprised to feel it...umm...like muscles...  
  
Looking up, she met with two bright, blue eyes. She finally figured that she had just crashed into some person. Using two hands, she was about to push away until she noticed that this guy had both his hands around her waist and was actually crushing her against him.  
  
Controlling her anger, she smiled up at this guy. "Could you please let go of me?" she asked strictly, but it didn't seem like the guy heard her, or if he did, he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Kagome, you're my girlfriend now."  
  
"WHAT THE?!" 


	5. She's got PMS any questions?

Kagome's wish  
  
Chapter Five- She's Got PMS-Any Questions?  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" someone shouted and everyone turned their heads towards where the person had made themselves known. "SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
  
Kouga's eyes turned to slits and he growled low in his throat. "Who said that?!"  
  
From somewhere at the back of the circle of people that had somehow formed when Kouga had said, "you're my girlfriend now," a fiery red aura was seen.  
  
Kagome continued to push against Kouga, but to no avail since his hold on her was very abnormally strong. "Let me go!!!" she screamed and was about to slap him before he put his arms around near her elbow, locking her in some type of hug. "You monster!!!"  
  
The aura flared even brighter when the person heard Kagome scream out the insult...or more like the truth. "Didn't you hear her?!" the person said again, while his bangs covered his whole face expressions.  
  
Kouga didn't reply, but his slitted eyes glared at the person who had dared to interrupt his moment with his "girlfriend." He growled again and said, "Who are you to say she doesn't love me, Inuyasha? She loves me perfectly, right, Kagome?"  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed and snarled evilly. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LEMME GOOOO!!!"  
  
I swear that Kouga heard that, but what a brain-dead guy huh?  
  
"You heard her! She said she doesn't love you, so LET HER GO!" Inuyasha shouted and he lifted his head, revealing the most God-I'm-Gonna-Beat-The- Shit-Outta-Ya look in all of man-kind.  
  
The circle of people rapidly scattered and dove behind planters, counters, etc. to watch the "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" from a safe distance.  
  
"She's just shy because of all the people watching!" Kouga argued and smiled down at the I'm-Gonna-Bite-Your-Head-Off girl in his arms.  
  
"She is not! Let her go before you regret this!" Inuyasha yelled, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Bring it on!" Kouga snarled. "Why are you fighting me anyways?!"  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the chicken people hiding, chanted. "WhOooOOoOo! FIGHT!"  
  
"Cause that girl can't keep care of herself! I won't forgive myself if she's molested by a pervert like you!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome heard the "nice" comment and looked down at the arms at her side and the pretty annoying hand which was touching a rather inappropriate place on her body. A dark black aura covered her and everyone shutted up when they saw the midnight aura flare. Even Inuyasha stopped cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Let me go!!!" she shouted and noticed the hand hadn't stopped touching her butt.  
  
"Help her! Save her!" the audience chanted.  
  
Kagome's aura went even more dark. "I NEED NO HELP!!!" she shouted and kicked Kouga in a rather very painful place on the boy's body. "I hope you never have any children!" she screamed and slapped him hard on the face, making him fall and groan on the ground.  
  
"OOOOOOOO!!!" the audience went, covering their faces from the painful scene.  
  
Kagome snarled rather viciously and turned on Inuyasha. "And. You! I can take care of myself, THANK YOU!" she snarled and gave him a kick in the shins.  
  
"OoOoOOoO," the audience said again and started cheering for the girl. "KA- GO-ME! KA-GO--"  
  
"Be quiet!" Kagome shouted and right then, the end of lunch bell rang.  
  
The group of people scattered rather quickly and dashed out the door to their next class, leaving behind Sango, Sasaki (who were both watching from a safe distance), Kagome, and the poor Inuyasha and the writhing Kouga on the cafeteria floor.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and turned on her heels, heading for the hallway with Sango and Sasaki in tow. The two friends looked at each other, then at Kouga and Inuyasha and then whispered, "That's gotta hurt."  
  
Kagome's aura faded and she continued to walk down the corridor with a smirk on her face, while Sango and Sasaki sweat dropped from behind.  
  
"Hey Kagome...why are you so touchy today?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
"PMS!" Kagome answered, like it was an everyday thing.  
  
"Uh..." Sasaki answered and just smiled that her friend was happy again.  
  
But I am sorry to say that Inuyasha barely made it to his next class and ladies and gentlemen, Kouga, most likely went to the hospital.  
  
Not.  
  
*~*~* After school that day...  
  
Kagome, Sango and Sasaki were talking and laughing in their tight little group under the sakura trees from right outside school when all of a sudden, a dark shadow fell upon them. They all stopped talking and raised their eyebrows at each other.  
  
Kagome was the first to turn around and what she saw wasn't a very pretty sight.  
  
Kikyou, a MAD Kikyou.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked, aggravated.  
  
Kikyou narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl in front of her. The icy waves could be felt emitting off of her while Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"I'm here to tell you, to get the heck away from MY guy!" Kikyou growled.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kagome asked, and frowned.  
  
"I'm talking about Inuyasha, you little whore!" Kikyo shouted. "Stay away from him!"  
  
"What did you call me?!" Kagome hissed. "A whore?! And what is it about Inuyasha?! I HATE, H-A-T-E him! Why would I want him anyway?!"  
  
"I know you want him, Higurashi! So I'm telling you this once and for all- I beat you at that archery tournament and I get what I want, so stay away from my guy! Because if you want him, you're going to lose like you always do!" Kikyo argued and sent her the trademark, icy glare at Kagome.  
  
"HA! Read my lips, Kikyou! I. Don't. Want. Inuyasha! I. Hate. Him! He's. An. Idiot.!" Kagome growled, her anger aroused once more.  
  
"What did you call Inuyasha?!" Kikyou shrieked in her high voice, making the mirror in a passing car shatter.  
  
"You heard me!" Kagome retorted and turned around, ignoring Kikyou.  
  
"You BITCH!" Kikyou shouted and grabbed onto Kagome's right elbow, digging her nails into Kagome's skin and twirling her around. Kagome winced at the sudden pain and the little trickle of blood running down her arms.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome said and slapped Kikyou on the face with her left hand.  
  
"You SLAPPED me?!" Kikyou growled and scratched Kagome on the the right cheek, making four red lines appear.  
  
"GUYS! Cut it out!" Sango shouted, trying to get Kikyou and Kagome away from their catfight.  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted, the PMS at full force.  
  
So, Kagome and Kikyou continued onto their catfight until Kikyou fell on the ground on her butt, holding a hand up to her left cheek which was red with about ten lines. Then, all of a sudden, she started to burst out crying while Kagome glared down at her.  
  
"What the hell!?" a voice from the crowd which usually forms when there's a fight, catfight, etc. said. "What happened here?!"  
  
Someone pushed through the crowd and guess what?  
  
It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou shouted in a whiny voice. "I didn't *hic* do anything and that girl *hic!* just started to hit *hic* me!" Kikyou continued, two hands rolled into fists at her eyes while two little anime tear fountains sprayed from the side.  
  
"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome and bent down next to Kikyou. "I never thought you'd get jealous of Kikyou after she won against you one month ago! How could you?! That takes your rate up for being bitchy!"  
  
Kagome cracked her knuckles. "ME?! That girl started all of this and now she is acting all innocent! Just look at that halo on her head! I bet there's sharp horns right underneath!" Kagome argued and pointed angrily at the I-Am-Soooo-Innocent (but yea right) Kikyou on the ground.'  
  
"Don't try to deny it, Higurashi! Kikyou would never do such a thing! First you're a bitch and now, you're a liar!? Damn!" Inuyasha said and helped the still crying Kikyou up.  
  
"You know what?!" Kagome screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You'll never get it! I can't take the show that Kikyou is putting up! Digest her lies, digest her little play. I don't really care anymore!!! Today has been a bad day and if you're stupid enough to believe her when there are EYE-WITNESSES at who started the fight, then join the happy house for being so DUMB!"  
  
Kagome growled one last time and grabbing onto her backpack, stomped off towards her house with Sango and Sasaki comforting her from both sides.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "I bet that Higurashi was lying!" he said out loud and then looked to his side, THINKING that Kikyou would be there, but she wasn't. "Higurashi is such a liar..." he mentioned again.  
  
This time, three voices from the still-there crowd spoke out. "NO SHE WASN'T!" they all said and the crowd parted for the three people- Miroku, Kouga (wHoOoO! He's alive! How? Well...I needed him so let's just say he is ALIVE! ^^) and a random student.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said, disbelieving.  
  
Miroku walked next to Inuyasha. "As a matter of fact, I was staring at the pretty Sango when Kikyou did in fact, go up to Kagome, started screaming at her and when Kagome ignored Kikyou, Kikyou did grab onto her elbow rather viciously, and made it bleed. So all in all, Kikyou started the fight."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "You're lying. Kikyou's too nice."  
  
This time, Kouga spoke out. "You REALLY are naive and dumb. Kikyo kind of slipped away when she heard Kagome say that there were eyewitnesses. (The crowd nodded there.) I call that sneaky and that would only prove that Kikyo was, indeed, the one to start the whole thing. You know what, retard? You don't even DESERVE Kagome, you dog turd. Heh!"  
  
Inuyasha continued to clench his fists and glare at everyone. "You all lie! Kikyou wouldn't!" he shouted.  
  
'Kikyou wouldn't!' Inuyasha kept on thinking to himself. 'She couldn't...could she?' 


	6. Just a Lil Closer

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Six- Just a Lil Closer  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
*~*~*The Next Day at School*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango piled out of Sango's car while Sango kissed her mom goodbye. Kagome currently had her head still inside the car, trying to pull something out.  
  
"Sango! Help meeeeee!" Kagome said while still trying to pull whatever it was, out from Sango's mom's car. "My backpack is stuck in here!"  
  
Sango shook her head and watched the pitiful Kagome trying to pull her backpack out. "You are an embarassment," she mumbled and got a grip on each side of Kagome, heaving and pulling, trying to get the enormous backpack out from the car. "What the heck did you pack in there?!"  
  
Kagome let go of the backpack and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Umm...sandwiches, soda, mochi, chips, cookies, candy, watermelon, strawberries, pocky, donuts, yogurt..." Kagome began before Sango interrupted.  
  
"I think the readers get the idea Kag..." Sango said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Just help me get your BIG backpack out!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome exclaimed and the two girls began to try and pull the backpack from the car again. While cars behind then started to honk and shout about indecent teenagers who created traffic jams.  
  
*~*~*Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Students around campus turned their heads as they watched the two girls march across campus, one dragging the other while the one being dragged had a huge backpack strapped on her back.  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Kagome kept on chanting and we could all see Sango's eyes flash a bloody red.  
  
"Shut up Kago!" Sango growled and that was when they reached their destination- the flagpole at the front of the school.  
  
"Here San-chan? The flagpole?" Kagome muttered and heaved the enormous backpack off of herself.  
  
"Yesssss," Sango said, irritated. "Can't you see all the people in our classes here!?"  
  
Kagome looked around and realized that there WAS a bunch of people there, and they all happened to be in the two girls' history class. "Oooo! Lookie! There's Sasaki walking across campus!" Kagome shouted, excitedly, while pointing at a girl with some other friends walking across campus on the other side of school. "Too bad she can't come with us..."  
  
"Yea...we're in Professor Kimuyoko's class and she is in that other history teacher's class. They already went to Medieval Times remember? Right at the start of the year?" Sango asked and looked at Kagome who was still watching Sasaki walk across the school until she disappeared behind a building.  
  
"Yea," Kagome said and plopped down onto the planter, exhausted.  
  
She started to think about what had happened yesterday between Inuyasha and herself, but then, she started going a bit red, half from anger and half from embarrassment. Inuyasha was just a total jerk then and Kikyou gave the word, "bitch" a new meaning.  
  
It wasn't like she absolutely HATED Kikyo down to the very core of her being. Anybody would have been pissed if you were about to win and then, poof! Some moron from the stand scared you and you lost. She had accepted defeat after a while, but yesterday was just plain bad. Kikyou was what you would call, a lying slut. She walks the school like she owns it, flirts with every single cute guy in the school, wears enough make-up to be accepted as a clown, and what the HECK does she wear?! The only thing shes missing, is that she's not a cheerleader. Haha...she ain't got no grace.  
  
Sango backed away from Kagome as the girl mentioned began to laugh insanely. "Kagome...?! Are you okay?" Sango asked, concerned that her friend has really snapped and gone mental.  
  
"I'm okay, Sango!" Kagome answered, while she continued to laugh her head off.  
  
"I don't want to know what's wrong with you...and I do not want to know what is making you laugh like that," Sango said whilst a curious look was on her face.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome stopped laughing and her expressions were replaced with a pissed off look. Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned loudly so that everyone could hear.  
  
Guess who was walking to her?  
  
"Ain't it Mr. Cocky?" Kagome said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Sango gulped as she watched Inuyasha walk closer to Kagome. This is going to be bad...so very very bad...  
  
Inuyasha stopped right in front of the girl sitting on the planter. Everyone in Mr. Kimuyoko's periods turned their heads to watch the exchange and they all fell silent as death as the two teens looked at each other, straight in the eye.  
  
"You got something to say to me?!" Kagome asked, irritated as she frowned up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Look Kagome. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on you but--" Inuyasha began but Kagome interrupted him with a louder voice.  
  
"Oh! So now I'm wasting your time huh?! Well, Inuyasha, if I'm wasting your precious time, all you gotta do, is turn around and walk away," Kagome retorted and continued to stare at Inuyasha straight in the eyes without breaking the tension.  
  
"Look Kagome! Stop being so stubborn and listen to me! Kikyou told me---" Inuyasha began but Kagome broke him off once again.  
  
"Kikyou. Kikyou. Everything doing with me has to do with your darling KIKYOU. What are we? Twins!? I don't care if Kikyou told you I am a big fat liar. Go away!" Kagome shouted and grabbed her bag, got up and pushed Inuyasha to the side. "Let's go Sango," Kagome grumbled and walked up to the bus as everyone else was going in and also watching Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
They both pushed past the crowd of students crammed in the middle and sat at the very back of the bus. This bus smelt like every other bus with their bus smell and when the two best friends told each other this, they started laughing.  
  
So very soon, after mentioning what they were going to do this Friday, Kagome had totally forgotten about Inuyasha, who was currently sitting at the front of the bus with his little fanclub, all squealing and shrieking.  
  
I wonder how Kagome and Sango didn't notice the hoard of boys staring at them both...  
  
*~*~*^^*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kagome stared at the huge moat entrance to the beautiful, tall castle which was standing high and proud. It seemed to say, 'I-rule-you-all- HAHAHAHAHA.'  
  
The two girls both entered the castle with everyone else in their classes and then everyone began to split with their friends to spend a peaceful day, medieval style.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked around the huge, gigantic castle's insides and gaped at all the magnificent decorations. There was a flag with the castle's emblem on it- a red shield with a beautiful golden phoenix surrounding it. Other people were also walking around and Kagome and Sango would occasionally see one or two of their friends, stopping to say hi, exchange a few words and giggles, then continuing on again.  
  
"HELLO! Hello!" someone suddenly said and the two girls whirled around to come face to face with a jester, his hat twirling.  
  
"So what may you fine girls be doing today? Do you find this lovely castle pretty and okay? "  
  
The two girls grinned and smiled at the jester. "The castle's really cool and big," Kagome commented and watched the jester prance around tirelessly.  
  
"May this jester before you know your names? Of you two pretty girls who to my home you came"  
  
"My name's Kagome," Kagome answered and Sango said, "Mines Sango."  
  
The jester took off his hat and bowed while taking something out from behind his back.  
  
"Well thank you Kagome and Sango for visiting my home, If you would like to see the knights, please go to the dome. But heres two presents that I was told, To give to you- a tiara like gold."  
  
The jester handed Kagome and Sango two tiaras that really did look like gold and before the two girls had time to say thank you, he was gone.  
  
"What a weird person..." Sango muttered and looked at her tiara.  
  
"He is suppose to be weird. That's why he's a jester," Kagome said then turned her tiara around to examine it.  
  
Kagome's tiara was like Sango's except the jewels studded on hers was a beautiful hue of blue and Sango's was a pretty pink. It looked exactly like the tiaras princesses wore except they doubted it was really made of gold like it looked like.  
  
"I wonder who gave us these," Sango said and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango. "I derno, but you wanna wear it? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome's eagerness. "Sure!" she said, as eager herself and tried hers on.  
  
Kagome clapped. "It looks really pretty on you!" she said. "Especially since your hair is down today."  
  
"Hehe. Thanks," Sango said and then pointed at Kagome's tiara. "Well, you try yours on."  
  
Kagome nodded and put hers on, adjusting it to a right angle then looked at Sango. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"Oh my god! It matches you perfectly! Especially with your eyes!" Sango commented and Kagome grinned.  
  
"Now all we need is a beautiful dress to make us into princesses," Kagome joked and then giggled. "Wouldn't that be cool?"  
  
"Let's get that later," Sango giggled and then looked around. "So where to next?"  
  
"Let's catch the knights show like the jester said. It starts in ten minutes. Wanna?" Kagome said, while looking away from the time table stuck right in the middle of the room they were in.  
  
"Naw...I wanna check out that cool arcade thing down under the castle. I heard they had wicked fair games there and you could win big ass prizes! Can we go Kagome? I want to win a biiiiiiigggggg dragon for my little brother!" Sango said and smiled at the thought of Kohoku.  
  
Kagome knew how much Sango loved her little brother and that was rathersurprising since most older sisters would much rather kill their annoying little siblings. Sota was okay...most of the time...some times...rarely...  
  
"Yea fine Sango. Let's go! I wanna bring home a lot of plushies!" Kagome said and skipped her way out the nearest door.  
  
Sango stayed in the room and stared at the empty doorway. "Any time now...she'll come back."  
  
As if god had answered her prayers, Kagome came skipping back into the room with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Umm...Sango Sango...where's the fair arcade?" Kagome asked with an innocent look on her face.  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head. "You take the opposite door, go down the staircase all the way. Then you are there," Sango explained and before she knew what had happened, Kagome had grabbed onto her wrist and had pulled her out of the room.  
  
All anyone could see was a whirlwind twirling down the staircase.  
  
*~*~*^.^*~*~*  
  
"DIE YOU EVIL THINGEY!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she threw another ball at the "thingey."  
  
Sango was standing twenty feet away pretending to not know the girl who was currently laughing her head off at knocking over the "thingey." Yes...Kagome could be an embarrassment.  
  
Kagome breathed in as the lady at the "knock-the-goblins" stand stared at Kagome with her mouth open. As if breaking out from her trauma at seeing such a disturbance in a normal looking teenager, she forced a smile and held up two gigantic plushes. One was a big unicorn and one was a cute doggy with cute sparkly eyes. "Choose one, miss."  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and looked at the two plushes. "I would like the doggy plush," she said in a normal voice and smiled.  
  
The lady who still haven't gotten over the change in this weird girl, just handed over the plush as the once insane teenager was now being nice and sweet.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome answered and walked over to Sango who was currently looking around for an escape route. "Look Sango! I finally won the dog!" Kagome shrieked and showed Sango the dog with pride.  
  
"Umm...nice Kagome," Sango said, but was still looking around for anyone who might know Kagome and herself. "Let's go to the other side," she mumbled and pulled Kagome and Kagome's bag of plushes along behind her.  
  
"Oooooo! A kitty!" Kagome squealed and turned sparkly eyes to a cute little kitty cat that was hung up as a prize. "I want it!" she shouted and took out her wallet again to try and get the cat.  
  
Sango sighed and then eyed a dragon at last. It was a really cool blue one and she smiled as she finally found a gift for Kohaku. Leaving Kagome to her insane obsession with cats, she walked up to the stand and paid the lady who was currently eyeing Kagome with suspicion, who was just standing and staring at the cat in a creepy way.  
  
"Do you know that young lady, miss?" the lady asked Sango and was referring to Kagome as the young lady.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Kagome was now currently trying to catapult witches into the pots three times in a row to get the cat. She had done it two times and was just hitting the catapult with a "BANG!!" when the third witch went sailing through the air to land on the edge of the pot.  
  
The witch plush swayed to the pot's inside before it swayed the other way and fell off to land outside. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as if the world had come to an end. She started sobbing and the man behind the stand was just going, "ummmmm."  
  
"So close...*sniffles*," Kagome sobbed and then peeked to her right while continuing to pretend to cry. She saw a BIG kitty coming her way and her eyes began to sparkle again. "KITTY!" she screamed and jumped the plush, then hugging it and the person who was holding it too. "Aww...its so cute!!"  
  
Sango was just staring from the side with a dragon in her hands and a face which looked like she was going to burst if she didn't start laughing. Oh yea Kagome was gonna shriek with horror when she finds out who she's hugging.  
  
"What the?!" the person holding the cat yelled. "Who the hell is hugging me!?! Who the hell is MOLESTING me!!?!? Miroku! Who the hell is it?!" Inuyasha mumbled into the cat as he was being hugged to it.  
  
Miroku was just inching towards Sango with a face to match hers and they both looked at each other before starting to laugh. Tears brimmed Sango's eyes and she leaned on Miroku to continue her laughter at what would happen when Inuyasha and Kagome figured they were hugging each other.  
  
As if breaking out of her cat obsession trance, Kagome stopped hugging the person and cat as tightly, looked at Sango and noticed that MIROKU was next to her, both of them laughing their heads off. Now was logic time, she was always with Sango and Miroku was here. Miroku was always with Inu---  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and let go of the cat and Inuyasha and flew ten feet backwards. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha threw the cat at Miroku's face, efficiently shutting the dude up and then looked at who had been "molesting" him. His eyes bugged out as he saw that it was Kagome.  
  
Sango pointed at both Inuyasha's and Kagome's horrified expressions and went into another laughing fit. She slid down to the floor, still laughing and then pounded on Miroku's chest not knowing that the guy was actually on the floor with swirly eyes from the cat being thrown at him. "Oh my god! That's so cute!" Sango exclaimed and starting crying and laughing at the same time. "So very very cute!"  
  
"Now look Inuyasha! I wasn't hugging you by my own will! I was hugging the kitty! NOT you! No way would I hug you on my own will!" Kagome said with shock all over her face and she shook a finger at him.  
  
"I know you wouldn't hug ME by your own will and I wouldn't hug YOU on my own will either. But what the heck?!" Inuyasha growled with a frown. "You don't just go jumping people and then hugging them and their stuff! You could be charged with molesting! If you wanted the cat, just ask!"  
  
Sango had stopped laughing and was now watching the exchange between Inuyasha and her best friend. She could bet that another arguement would happen...well...at least it always did when those two talked.  
  
Miroku finally awoke and grumbled some stuff as he rubbed his sore face and his chest. What had happened to his chest?!? It seemed like a boulder had been dropped on it and it was hurting. "Hey Sango, what the--"  
  
"SSSSH!" Sango hissed and pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Miroku got the hint and watched the two people quietly and with curiosity.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I hugged your mighty presence," Kagome grumbled and looked down at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked up to Kagome. He held out a hand and Kagome looked at it but didn't take it. Inuyasha sighed again at Kagome's stubborness and crouched down.  
  
"Look Kagome. What I wanted to say this morning was that I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said Kikyou started the fight. I think she was guilty and she told me over the phone that she did in fact start everything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I was being such an idiot. I don't know what I could do to say sorry but if you like, you can have this cat," he said and handed the cat over to her.  
  
Kagome peeked at it over her bangs and was deciding whether to take it or not. Of course, since she was obsessed with cats, she took it and hugged it while still not looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and then got up. "Well, that's all I got to say for now," he said. "Let's go Miro," he addressed Miroku while walking away from Kagome in the opposite directions.  
  
Kagome continued to look down at the cat without saying anything and keeping mute.  
  
Miroku got up, extended a hand to Sango while she eyed it suspiciously but took it anyways.  
  
You know that was a big mistake, right?  
  
Miroku gave her a slap on the butt and Sango grew rigid with anger. She started seeing red and grabbed the hammer from behind her. It instantly grew large in her hand and Miroku's eyes bulged.  
  
He was in for it now.  
  
Miroku went flying through the air in Inuyasha's direction and Sango huffed as she let go of the hammer. The hammer converted back into its normal size and Sango stared at her work. Miroku was currently still flying across the enormous room before he connected with a wall.  
  
"Now that's gotta hurt..." Inuyasha grumbled and then looked back at Kagome who was currently still on the floor with the cat. But what he found surprising was that she was looking up at him decently without the usual death look in her eyes.  
  
'She looks pretty that way,' he thought but shook it from his mind.  
  
"Hey Kagome..." he said and she looked up at him with the same expressions but a more softer look than the deadly one. "You know...I kind of liked that hug."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened a bit and she continued to stare at Inuyasha with a disbelieving look on her face. She continued to open and close her mouth a few times, too stunned to say anything until she just kept her mouth shut.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and hid his red face from Sango and Kagome. He couldn't believe he just said THAT to HER. The one person who hated him and the one girl he really hated too. 'I can't believe I actually said I was sorry either...'  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha with her mouth wide open. She started giggling and then sat next to Kagome in the middle of the walkway. She looked down at Kagome with a knowing smile on her face. "Now wasn't that nice. You guys didn't fight for once."  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor again and then grinned.  
  
'Guess what Inuyasha? I guess I liked it too...' 


	7. Mixed Emotions

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Seven- Mixed Emotions  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs slowly, taking a step every few seconds. Sango who was many steps in front of the girl looked back at her friend, wondering why she seemed to be spaced out. The hug couldn't have done this to her right? Sango knew they hated each other and that Kagome would rather run around the school naked than willingly hug him. But then, it WAS just a hug and what its doing to her was just plain CREEPY!  
  
"Hey Kagome...are you...okay?" Sango asked and went back down the steps to walk next to Kagome.  
  
"No I am not okay," Kagome said as she started sweating for some reason. She wiped at the sweat on her forehead and blew air out. "This is killing me!"  
  
"Its killing you because you hugged Inuyasha on accident and he said he actually liked it?!" Sango asked, guessing that she was right about why her best friend looked all nervous and sweating. She looked like she was in pain too...  
  
"WHAT!? YOU THINK---" Kagome screamed, her eyes wide as saucers. "You think THAT was killing me!? Oh no! No no no no no no no! THIS is killing me!" Kagome shouted and pointed behind her at her HUGE bag of plushes that she was dragging up the stairs.  
  
"Oh...umm...whoops...?" Sango whispered sheepishly and rubbed at the back of her head. "Hey Kag...can I ask you something?"  
  
Kagome, who had slits for eyes since she was annoyed that Sango thought Inuyasha, of all people, was making her nervous and sweating, hissed out viciously, "what!?"  
  
"Do you umm...like...Inuyasha?" Sango squeaked out quickly, fearing her head will be sliced off pretty soon.  
  
"Do I----Do I------like---INUYASHA?!" Kagome yelled in such a loud voice that parts of the ceiling crumbled and fell down on Sango's head. "NOOOO!!!"  
  
Sango squeaked as she felt Kagome's aura blow sky high.  
  
"I will NEVER like that ass!" Kagome screamed and ran up the stairs pulling her bag of plushes along behind her like it weighed as light as a feather.  
  
"Whoops..." Sango said as she watched Kagome disappear from view."I guess that that was the wrong thing to say..."  
  
Kagome trudged up the staircase while pondering Sango's words over and over. Did she like Inuyasha? She didn't think so. I mean, it was just a hug and its not like she could stop hating him just because he told her he liked it. She still hated his guts and she still hated the way he would smile and she still hated the way he would talk and flirt...in short, she still hated everything about him. The only problem was whenever someone mentioned Inuyasha, the first thought that popped into her head was not about how she wanted to kill Inuyasha but rather when he said he enjoyed that little hug. That was annoying her but its not suppose to be a big deal...  
  
"Ok...now where did I go and where is Sango..." Kagome grumbled to herself as she noticed that through all her anger, it had taken her to some unknown part of the castle. She spotted a soda stand and shrugged. Might as well stay in one place then walk around mindlessly.  
  
She walked up to the stand and ordered a sprite. Leaning against the stand, she looked around for any signs of Sango or anyone else she knew. There was hardly anybody here and the few people who were here, she didn't even know.  
  
"Heres your sprite," the young guy behind the counter said and handed Kagome over her soda.  
  
Saying thanks, Kagome took a seat on one of the benches nearby and continued to look around for someone. The history classes were big! How come she couldn't even see ONE person she knew.  
  
Sipping her sprite quietly, she stared at the bag of plushes in front of her and the first thing that stood out to her was the cat. It was right there, staring back up at her with those enormous cute eyes. Inuyasha had given that to her...  
  
"HEY KAGOME!" someone screamed in front of the girl, giving her such a fright that she sprayed the soda all over the person's face until the person was barely recognizable.  
  
Kagome gulped and took another long sip from her sprite to calm for rapidly beating heart. Taking another sip, she got ready for some screaming from whoever it was that was dripping wet with soda and probably very pissed.  
  
"Kagome...it's me...Kouga," the guy said and wiped away the soda revealing Kouga's face.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened to a considerable size and she sprayed the mouthful of sprite she had in her mouth all over Kouga again. Quickly grabbing her bag of plushes by a corner of the plastic, she made a dead sprint for the door, not caring where it took her as long as it was anywhere far away from Kouga. She would have rather met no one at all in that place than having to meet him while she was alone. That guy was spooky and Kagome swore that he stalks her because he always had pictures of her everywhere when she didn't remember taking a picture there. Was he...obsessed with her?  
  
Running through a big hall, she saw another door at the end and quickly opened it. In her haste, she clicked the lock closed on the outside of the door without knowing and slammed the door shut on the inside. Heaving a big sigh of relief, she just wasn't ready for the next shock.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" a very familiar voice asked and Kagome froze as she felt her blood turn cold.  
  
Peeking just one eye open, she turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, loud enough to deafen the poor guy in front of her.  
  
"It IS you!" they both shouted in each other's face and had their mouths open.  
  
"Oh screw my life," Kagome mumbled angrily to herself and tried turning the doorknob. She suddenly gulped and tried turning the doorknob again. Panic rising to the surface of her emotions had her taking in deep breaths as she twisted the doorknob this way and that trying to make it turn. "AAAAH! DOORKNOB! LET ME OUT!"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her in shock. "You...locked us in!?!?!!" he demanded with wide eyes.  
  
"No I di---Yes I di---I mean! No! YES! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome screamed out in frustration and clutched her head. "This isn't happening! I can't be stuck in a damn room with the biggest jerk on Earth!!!" she screamed and slid down onto the ground, putting her face in her hands in horrible resignation.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for being a JERK!" Inuyasha hissed out angrily and looked at the pathetic pile on the ground. "You make me sick..."  
  
"Well, you make me sick too," Kagome grumbled irately before turning around and leaning on the door to stare around the room in observation. This time, Kagome's eyes were wide with horror and she squeaked while covering her eyes. This couldn't be happening...  
  
Inuyasha grinned like he had just won the lottery at seeing the strong fear in Kagome's eyes. "I see you don't like this room very much, huh?" he questioned as he smirked at having the upper hand.  
  
"Oh no! I looooove this room!" Kagome grumbled as sarcastically as she could from her hands and shook her head. "I just don't like seeing things like this..."  
  
"Come on! Its just how people were tortured in the castles years and years ago! Its just some people getting their heads chopped off, people hanged from the ceiling by a chain connecting the ceiling to their belly button, people having their tongues pulled off, people being stretched---" Inuyasha was just beginning to tell the nasty details about the room when Kagome threw one of her big plushes at him.  
  
"Be quiet!!" she squeaked out loudly while her heart thumped in her face as those descriptions were just graphically drawn in her mind from her trepidation.  
  
"Well learn to love this room because I think we'll be stuck in here for a while, thanks to you," Inuyasha stated and walked to the other side of the room, leaving poor Kagome alone.  
  
"I really do hate you, Inuyasha. I really, really do," Kagome said quietly and looked down at the ground. "You can HAVE your stupid cat back," Kagome growled and picked up her bag of toys, searching through it for the plush. "Where is it..." she whispered to herself while digging through the mess of animals.  
  
"So? Where is it?" Inuyasha asked, watching the girl dig through her enormous bag of toys.  
  
"Umm...I don't have it right now. I'll give it to you later," Kagome said and frowned at Inuyasha. She didn't know where the plush was but she had an idea that she might have dropped it at where she had met Kouga. She's guessing that in her haste, she dropped it without knowing. Only problem is she hopes Kouga picked it up and is holding it for her or else she wouldn't know what to give back to Inuyasha. Her sewing skills aint great either. Hey...wait! Why would she sew the cat back for INUYASHA?! She'll just tell him she lost it if she couldn't find it.  
  
"I bet you lost it or threw it off from the tower," Inuyasha said and shrugged as he looked the other way. "Not like I care though."  
  
"Heh..." Kagome said and from then on, the two of them were on mute, each of them on the opposite sides of the room.  
  
Kagome hugged her knees to herself and laid her chin on them while keeping her eyes closed and shaking slightly. This was the most perfectly horrible place to be right now. In a horror/torture room with the biggest moron on the face of the earth. God was so nice to her...  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl across the room with his bright golden eyes and sighed. She was being stubborn and he knew it by the way she was shaking slightly and how she kept on mumbling incoherent things to herself. He wasn't trying to be mean by leaving a girl on the other side of the room while she was scared out of her wits. Its just...this was Kagome! And why was he even thinking about her...  
  
Kagome squeaked really loudly when she felt the slight touch of fabric brushing down her arm. This brought a chill down her spine and her heart missing a beat. Screaming, she swatted at what it was with her hands while continuing to keep her eyes shut to the world.  
  
Two warm hands grabbed both of hers and held her still while it commanded, "Shut up Kagome! It's just me!"  
  
Opening her eyes abruptly, she came face to face with a very pissed Inuyasha who looked like some of Kagome's swats had hit him smack on the cheeks. His cheeks were glowing a slight red but his eyes were ablaze with a fiery glow as he stared intently at the girl in front of him until she calmed down a slight.  
  
"Are you done hitting me yet?"  
  
Kagome blushed a light rosy color from her embarrassment and felt her heart rate go higher instead of lower. Taking in deep breaths to try and calm her heart which was going at express rate and which was thumping loudly in her head, she refused to meet the rapt stare of the guy in front of her but rather gazed at both their hands intertwined together in her lap. This only made her face a deeper red and her mind explode with thousands of thoughts running through them as she felt the heat overwhelm her.  
  
"Are we...are we going to get out from this place?" Kagome asked quietly, trying to make her mind's train of thought change directions.  
  
"I don---" Inuyasha began but at that time, Kagome had looked up at him and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god...I'm sorry!" Kagome exclaimed when she remembered how red his cheeks were.  
  
Without thinking, she separated one of their hands and reached to brush her fingers lightly across his cheek. Kagome gulped when she fully realized she had just done something really "friendly" to someone who she was suppose to hate.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the contact and gulped nervously as he felt his face grow heated and heart beat at a nearly painful speed. His hatred for Kagome vanished like water being poured over fire to extinguish it. The only thing left behind was a diminutive tingle that spread from his head to the tip of his toes. His breath caught in his throat when Kagome brushed her fingers from his ear to his chin as they both kept their intense eye contact.  
  
As sudden as she had did that action, she retracted her hand back twice as fast and flushed an almost crimson color. Looking the other way, she mumbled a slurred apology and extracted her other hand away from his vaguely trembling grip.  
  
Still blushing, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Does it sting?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha grumbled, trying to pretend that Kagome touching his cheeks wasn't a big deal.  
  
But through the dim, shadowy light, it lit up both their faces perfectly precise and showed that in fact, both of them were still flushing from the uncalled-for action. Turning away from each other in awkwardness, they chose to fix their sights on something else which was very interesting--- the floor and the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, a pained groan erupted from the other side of the room and Kagome squealed in fright before literally jumping onto Inuyasha's lap and hugging him around the chest in fear. Shaking with terror, she buried her head in Inuyasha's chest and yelped out, "what was that!?" while breathing like she had just ran a mile in five minutes.  
  
Inuyasha, who wasn't as freaked out as Kagome, imagining that the groan was a sound effect since this was obviously a torture room, patted Kagome's head softly and tried to pry her off of him.  
  
Who knows who might just choose this time to come in and see them both like this! And since people believe what their eyes first see rather than believing in what was logical, some people might just take it the wrong way. Or maybe just because they were perverts like Miroku, but that's another story...  
  
Inuyasha gently hushed the girl in his lap as he made small swirly patting gestures on Kagome's back to try to make her calm down. When Kagome finally settled down enough to look at Inuyasha, she took a glimpse around the room, trying to find the source of the groan but to no success.  
  
Looking back up at the guy, she said, "I wanna go out!" and gave him a puppy-dog look which made Inuyasha melt although he didn't show it.  
  
"We'll go out. Don't worry," he said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kagome's ear before giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"But I'm scared!"  
  
"I'll protect you..."  
  
"Huh....?"  
  
"I said I'll protect you...forever..."  
  
Now if those two weren't so caught up with each other, they would have noticed a pair of bright, yet flaring, cerulean eyes glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
Guess who?  
  
"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Kouga shouted in a deafening voice while literally kicking the door down with his foot.  
  
Kagome quickly scrambled off of Inuyasha's lap and stared at the open doorway on the left side of the opposite side of the room next to Kouga. A big sweat drop appeared on her head as she glanced over to Inuyasha who looked just as surprised as she was.  
  
How blind were they not to notice the second door?!  
  
"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend like that!!!" Kouga bellowed as his eyes held a livid look.  
  
Running over to Inuyasha in his natural athletic speed, Kouga flew his fists at Inuyasha's face before Inuyasha side stepped and avoided the blow with Kouga losing control and instead, landing his fists on the first door. This caused it to crack and split while the people on the big hall outside just stared at the fist protruding from the thick wooden door.  
  
Retracting his hands, Kouga scowled daggers at Inuyasha who was currently looking at the enormous hole in the door with wide eyes. Kouga WAS angry and he HAD taken the scene wrong.  
  
"Kouga-kun!!!" Kagome tried screaming but it seemed like the guy wasn't listening and his only intention was on hurting Inuyasha...seriously.  
  
"Kouga you shit hole!" Inuyasha shouted as he ducked to avoid one of Kouga's fists. Twisting 180 degrees, he stared at Kouga with his back to one of those horror displays which had a hard, concrete cage around it. "Don't take what you saw seriously!" he tried reasoning but Kouga just wasn't listening to anyone.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you bloody DOG!" Kouga shouted in pure rage and landed a kick at Inuyasha's abdomen and sent him flying backwards, skidding to a stop right in front of the display.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!" Kagome screamed loud and clear, having enough of their fighting and throwing herself right in the middle of the fight.  
  
That was one bad idea.  
  
Kouga, who had been running at his fastest speed, withdrew his fists as he finally noticed that Kagome was right in front of him. Unfortunately, momentum carried him running and he couldn't stop in time, resulting in him smashing right into Kagome. She exhaled sharply as the air was knocked out of her and both of them were sent hurtling backwards through the air.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of pans as he watched the two hurtle back very close to him. He was frozen in place as the air in his lungs refused to let him breathe and his heart had seemed to stop in time.  
  
By simple pure luck or something, Kouga and Kagome whizzed right pass him when he blinked his eyes and he gulped as he turned around so quickly, it was a surprise that he didn't break his neck in the feat.  
  
He watched in horror as Kagome collided with the concrete cage, her eyes wide, with pain evident in them as her head knocked hard against the concrete. Kouga landed sharply on Kagome's stomach, sprawled horizontally as he rolled down onto her lap, moaning something about broken bones.  
  
People who were peeping in had horror in their eyes as they watched the girl's head loll forward with bright blood revealing on the concrete behind.  
  
Inuyasha had his mouth open in shock as he clambered over to Kagome quickly while a familiar scream from behind signaled that Kagome's best friend had just seen the scene.  
  
Shaking the girl roughly, he shouted, "KAGOME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? KAGOME! ANSWER ME! SOMEONE FUCKING CALL THE HOSPITAL!" The people stared back at him with weird looks until one decent soul finally whipped out his cell and dialed the emergency number.  
  
Kagome had her eyes half open as she stared at the fuzzy images in front of her. Why did her head hurt this much? Why was everything fuzzy? Why can't someone get that weight off of her lap!?  
  
Sango screamed in plain panic and worry as she watched her best friend's eyes close more. "What happened!?" she screamed at Inuyasha as she shook him like a rag doll while watching more blood drip from the back of Kagome's head. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with the most confused and terrified expression he had given anyone and he quickly shot a worried glance over at Kagome who by now had her eyes open to a slit. Fret etched across his face as he finally heard the people tell him the ambulance was on its way.  
  
Kagome took in ragged breaths as she felt the darkness creep to her mind and try to swallow her whole. Closing her eyes and welcoming the darkness, "Kagome! Be alright! I LO---Just be alright!" was the last thing she heard before the darkness embraced her in its peaceful sleep and the world was blacked out. 


	8. Just A Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I shall take over the world one day, so I'll just wait.  
  
Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Eight-Just A Rainy Day  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
There's nothing worse than a mind-splitting headache unless it's accompanied with blinding light trying to sneak its way into you when you just want to keep on sleeping.  
  
What can be worse than that?  
  
Well, try when someone is screaming at you causing your head to ache and pound even more and the person shakes whatever energy is left in you straight through the roof. Then when you try to scream the living daylights out of the person, to your horror, you find that your throat is as dry as the Sahara Desert.  
  
Now that you feel like someone had just popped the shit outta you, this is the time to lock your hands together and pray to god, 'letmedieletmedieletmedie.'  
  
Nice mantra huh?  
  
Anyways, this was exactly what was happening to Kagome and let me tell you, it wasn't the least bit fun.  
  
Grudgingly, Kagome opened her eyes to slits and saw the familiar face of Sango.  
  
So Sango was the one who was shaking her to death, huh?  
  
She shall not get any christmas presents this year. Hmph.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say "stop" but instead, she started coughing vigorously and her head only pounded more. It felt like someone had just stuck cotton balls in her ears and head and everything was blocked out as she tried to clear the mess.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Sango looked at her friend with a concerned look and gestured Miroku in as she saw him standing right outside the slightly open door, looking in at the two girls.  
  
Kagome finally cleared the mess in her head and looked around confusedly as Miroku tip toed in. "Where am I?" Kagome inquired as she looked around the room before resting her eyes on a bunch of gifts and flowers at the corner of the room. "And what are those for?"  
  
Sango smiled a bit at seeing her friend awake and conscious. "You're at the hospital, Kagome."  
  
"Hospital...why am I at the hospital?" Kagome eyed Sango with a confused look and looked over at Miroku. "Why is he here?"  
  
Inuyasha, who was right outside the still slightly open door, just stood outside and listened, not daring to go inside because he was the reason she had gotten injured.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome and said, "You're at the hospital because of what happened at Medieval Times. The presents are from all those admirers of yours. Miroku's just...here."  
  
Kagome blinked at her best friend with a bewildered look on her face. "Medieval Times? We go there on Tuesday." Kagome rubbed her temples slightly and continued to glance at Sango with a curious look.  
  
Sango started sweating as she intertwined her hands together. "Todays Thursday...you've been in the hospital for two days. You were injured at Medieval Times." At the confused look from Kagome, Sango turned her attention to Miroku and gave him a look which clearly stated, 'HELP!'  
  
"I'll go get the doctors," Miroku quickly grumbled and slipped out of the room, grabbing Inuyasha with him.  
  
"But...I don't remember!" Kagome's eyes went wide with realization and she looked at Sango pathetically. "I can't remember ever going there! What happened there!? What happened to me!?" Kagome squealed in horror and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging herself to try to calm the panic rising from within her.  
  
Sango could do nothing but sit on the side of Kagome's bed and lay a comforting hand on Kagome's knee. "Everything will be okay. The doctors will find out what's wrong."  
  
Kagome whimpered as a response and hugged herself tighter.  
  
Sango looked at her friend with pity.  
  
'She can't remember that day...that means...she won't remember what happened between her and Inuyasha...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all outside the room with gloomy looks while they were all plopped on the bench. Inuyasha looked at the two teens next to him and then sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Whatever you want to ask, just ask," Miroku whispered as he sensed that Inuyasha was worried about something.  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a slightly surprised look before training his eyes obediently to the ceiling again. "Its Kagome...it looks like...she can't remember. I think...she just can't remember what happened yesterday, but everything before that..."  
  
"She can remember," Sango finished for Inuyasha before looking at the two guys. "Its seems like the bump to her head was more serious than we thought."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha...?" Miroku began.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What happened in that room?"  
  
"..."  
  
'Aaah...so something DID happen between those two.'  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
'Heh...something DID!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome was back home after the doctors had checked up on her and confirmed that the hit to the head had erased all memories of what happened on Tuesday. It was considered amnesia except she only lost the memories of a day and could remember everything before that. She was currently stable and the doctors said that she might regain memory of that day later on. Her family had come to pick her up (although with all those gifts, it was hard to fit Kagome's mom, Kagome's grandpa and Kagome herself in one car) and took her home where Souta immediently jumped his sister to ask if she was alright. This got a grunt in return and some shouting from Kagome as her head still pounded a little from the action.  
  
Kagome stood at the window, both hands on the sill as she watched the clouds roll in from the far off sky. Watching night slowly wind its way through the landscape, she continued to stare off as the wind blew in and played with her hair.  
  
To one looking at her from outside, it would have looked like she was enjoying the company of the tiny twinkling stars appearing one after another in the sky. But really, Kagome was thinking back to who she saw at the hospital. It surprised her greatly to see him there actually...  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Argh. That name gave off a sour taste to her tongue, but something was wrong. When her family had ushered her out of the hospital room while Sango was still chattering and asking her if she was alright, she had seen him.  
  
He was just standing there, down the corridor, staring at her. This would have greatly disgusted her that he was looking at her, but what really bothered her was not that he was there, but the look he was giving her.  
  
He was staring at her with a hurt look on his face, as if someone he loved had just left him in the dust and eloped with some handsome, sweet guy.  
  
What could have possibly happened between them that he would give her such a face instead of his usual cocky one?  
  
It must have been something very important.  
  
Kagome twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she gazed off into the distance. Sango had told her that something HAD happened to them at the castle, but the one person who could actually tell her the truth, was Inuyasha himself.  
  
Oh heck naw was she going to go up to him and ask what happened.  
  
The girl watched the gray clouds cover up the moon and stars as gentle drops of rain fell down upon her roof. Shutting the window swiftly, she continued to look out the window one more time, enjoying the pattering of the rain against her window, before letting her fatigue take over.  
  
Yawning and stretching, she found her way lazily to her big, fluffy bed and fell asleep as soon as her face met the pillows.  
  
Unknowingly, she fell asleep against a cute kitty plush next to her...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"ARGH! I'm late!" Kagome screamed as she fled down the stairs, one hand trying to brush her hair and the other pulling on a sock. Hopping on one foot to the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast from the hand that had finished putting on her sock, and stuffed the toast in her mouth.  
  
"Kagome dear! Sango's here!" Kagome's mom stated near the front door and Kagome screamed again.  
  
Pulling on her white snow bunny-like jacket on, she grabbed her backpack, pulled down her frumpled skirt and raced out the open door, one hand up to protect herself from the still steady pouring rain.  
  
"Kagome! Your um---" Mrs. Higurashi began but the door had already slammed shut. "--brella..."  
  
"Hurry Kag!!!" Sango shouted from the car and opened the side door for her friend.  
  
Kagome practically dove through the door in true base-stealing style. "Oh my head..." Kagome mumbled as she sat up in an upright position and held her spinning head. "It hurts..."  
  
"Well it should after that feat," Sango scoffed and looked out the window at some guy running down the side walk on the opposite side of the street.  
  
"Hey. Isn't that Inuyasha?" Sango inquired and pointed at the running guy.  
  
Kagome hissed like a cat and growled. This only caused Sango to sweat drop seeing Kagome giving the same treatment she gave Inuyasha before Medieval Times.  
  
"Is that your friend Sango?" Sango's mom asked and before Sango could answer, "that poor boy is going to catch a cold. I'll give him a ride." Sango's mom spun across the street with a loud, long screech of the tires while Kagome held onto the seat in front of her like a lifeline with eyes the size of pancakes.  
  
Inuyasha who had stopped and watched the very familiar car of Sango's drive and turn like a maniac across a narrow street, just lifted an eyebrow when the car stopped in front of him.  
  
"Honey. Do you need a ride?" Sango's mom said, opening the windows slightly which caused rain to patter in.  
  
Sango held a hand over Kagome's mouth when the latter had recovered from her shock and was about to comment about letting a "vile beast" be in the same car as her.  
  
Inuyasha spotted Kagome struggling to say "HELL NO! NEVER!" and sighed. "No than---" he was about to finish when Sango swung the back side door open and grabbed him in with her free hand. (the other one was still over Kagome's mouth)  
  
"Mom! STEP ON THE GAS!!" Sango screamed when she eyed the clock and noticed that they only had five minutes to get to school.  
  
Sango's mom indeed "stepped on the gas" and they were speeding down the road like a racing car, complete with the screech of the wheels and the scream of the passengers.  
  
"Slow down! SLOW DOWN!!!" Kagome shrieked like a lunatic when Sango's mom missed a car by an inch and nearly spun out of control. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed when they swerved to one side and nearly hit a truck. Clutching to the seat in front of her till it was ready to pop, she prayed to god that she had been a very good girl and didn't deserve to die such a young and painful death.  
  
Inuyasha was just holding onto the door like a leech that hadn't seen blood for his whole lifetime and began to regret ever letting these lunatics give him a ride. He would have much rather ran his way to school, in the rain, and be tardy.  
  
Sango and Sango's mom seemed to be the only two people who were calm and as if narrowly missing a few trucks and cars on the way to school was very normal.  
  
In a matter of only four minutes, (which seemed like endless hours of torture to Kagome and Inuyasha) they had arrived at the school, with a humoungous screech from the tires when they stopped. Kagome's forehead hit the seat she had being holding onto and she shouted out some few colorful words from the pain and the pounding of her headache.  
  
She laid back in the seat with twirly and swirly eyes to try to relax, but her moment of relaxation was gone when Sango grabbed both her and Inuyasha out of the car and dragged them to their first period class.  
  
Inuyasha was still currently frozen in the position he was in the car but when the cold water from the rain ran into his mouth, he sputtered it out and wondered why the world seemed to be passing at a fast motion.  
  
The first person he eyed was a pissed off Kagome, with her arms folded across her chest and a frosty glare directed at him. Her hair was dripping wet and the fluffy hem of her jacket was not so fluffy anymore.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that he was practically flying half way through the air but then noticed that he wasn't actually levitating but a girl with long black and dripping wet hair was dragging both him and his lovely companion next to him. Did he say lovely? *coughcough*  
  
'But she is pretty..." he debated in his head and he peeked at her from the side of his eyes to watch her perfect form since her clothes practically clung to her body.  
  
Oh god...he was turning into another Miroku!  
  
Coughing to hide his embarrassment, Kagome peeked at Inuyasha and gave him another glare when she saw the red tinting his cheeks, before turning to look the other way.  
  
"We're here!" Sango screamed in happiness and dragged the two people along behind her into the room, dumping Inuyasha in his chair near his little fanclub and dragging Kagome with her to their usual seat at the other side of the room.  
  
This got a few gasps from the fanclub, a few wide eyes from Kagome and Sango admirers and a few raised eyebrows from everyone else.  
  
Did KAGOME and INUYASHA (and Sango...) just enter the room TOGETHER?! Without killing each other!?  
  
*RINGGGG!!!*  
  
The bell rang just as Kagome and Sango took their seats, oblivious to the glaring or wondrous eyeing of their fellow classmates.  
  
Kagome's expressions soured when she was rinsing the water from her hair. She was soaked to the bone and being in a room where you had to sit down for an hour, listening to the teacher ramble nuisance was not going to stop you from catching a cold.  
  
Now if Kagome had been looking around the room, she would have noticed the extremely frosty glare from Kikyo, who was not at all pleased that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't fighting when they came into the room.  
  
She'll have to fix that...  
  
Giggling evilly to herself, she looked at Inuyasha and smiled sweetly. The guy didn't even smile back as Kikyo noticed he wasn't even looking at her, but at Kagome.  
  
Heh...so he has fallen for that wench huh? Oh she'll put Kagome in her place...one way or another...  
  
Sango picked up the nasty smile of Kikyo directed to Kagome from the side of her eyes and shuddered. Kikyo was up to something and she could bet Kirara that that evil girl would do something to Kagome.  
  
She'll have to stay by Kagome for the while...  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was lunch and Kagome groaned that they had to stay indoors thanks to the rapidly pouring rain outside. It wasn't going to stop was it?  
  
Kagome glanced up at the sky and it was covered with gray thick clouds. Nope...it wouldn't stop for a while.  
  
"What the heck. It's nearly the end of October...sheesh...weather people are never right. Stupid unpredictable weather." Kagome turned around, ready to go find Sango when she bumped into someone.  
  
"KAGOME!" the person screamed and Kagome started shuddering for some reason when she recognized the voice.  
  
"Ko-Kouga?!" she squeaked and slowly moved backwards.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Kouga's beaming face and squeaked in horror. Looking around for an escape, she realized that she was stuck in the spider's web, with the spider coming in for the kill.  
  
Problem was...why couldn't she figure why she was scared of Kouga?  
  
"Kagome..." Kouga looked at the girl, probably oblivious to the scared expressions in her features. "I'm sorry that I didn't protect you from that Inuyasha at Medieval..."  
  
"Liar!" Kagome screamed before she even thought about what she was saying.  
  
All she knew...was that he was lying...  
  
A sudden electricity bolt ran through her mind and her vision flashed black as she remembered three words.  
  
***  
  
"I'll protect you..."  
  
***  
  
Clutching the sill she had backed up into, she looked at Kouga angrily. "Don't talk lies with me Kouga...go away..."  
  
Kouga staggered back, hurt. He had only been trying to help Kagome when that evil Inuyasha was molesting her! Well...he ended up hurting her too...but that was an accident! But he had heard that she couldn't remember anything, so she wouldn't remember him ever hurting her right?  
  
"But Kagome-chan...I was only..."  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Kouga was really hurt now as he turned around, his back facing Kagome. "Kagome...I love you..." Twisting around, by what means, ready to prove to her that he loved her, he had his arms wide open when he noticed---  
  
Kagome wasn't there.  
  
Looking down the corridor, he spotted her rounding the corner at 200 miles per hour, nearly smashing into some innocent bystander.  
  
Kouga sniffed and took his hand up to wipe away imaginary tears. "She LOVES me too!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where were you?!"  
  
"Where were YOU!?"  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at each other and gave deadpan looks.  
  
"Did something happen to you!?" Sango practically screamed in Kagome's face, worry etched on her expressions as she remembered the evil look from Kikyo.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Sango gulped as she had her worst fears come true. "What happened?"  
  
"kouga was practically harassing me in the middle of the corridor...confessing his 'love' for me and I think he was going to hug me!!" Kagome screamed and shook her best friend by the shoulders. "It was scary!"  
  
Sango let out a sigh of relief as she realized she had jumped to a conclusion. It was just Kouga...no harm...???  
  
Kagome saw the look of relief cross Sango's face and gave an evil look to her. "You aren't scared for me!?"  
  
"Oh...yes I am! Yes I am!" Sango nodded her head with wide eyes to show her support but what she was REALLY concerned about was not Kouga...Kagome had kicked his butt the last time. Kagome could have done it again. What she was concerned about was Kikyou...  
  
That girl was more dangerous than she looked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kikyo was right now, in the girl's bathroom, reapplying her mascara as she took out a cell phone that perfectly matched her outfit that day.  
  
Putting the mascara back in her purse and taking out her eyeshadow, she flipped open the cell and dialed some numbers.  
  
"Who do ya want!?" a rough voice across the line answered and Kikyo smirked as she applied the eyeshadow carefully.  
  
"Get me Naraku." 


	9. Miroku's Three Steps to Getting a Girl

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Nine- Miroku's Three Steps to Getting a Girl  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Two girls sharing an umbrella, quickly crossed campus while giggling about normal girl stuff. Around them were various other students with their friends, going to wherever they wished on a rainy Friday afterschool.  
  
Kagome avoided a deep rain puddle and groaned when they had to walk around another huge flood in the middle of their shuttle court. Hmm...should she tell Sango about what came back to her at lunch?  
  
"Hurry up Kag! Let's walk faster. My mom's there." Sango warned and started running, leaving Kagome in the rain while Sango had the haven called her umbrella.  
  
Shrieking when the rain pattered on her hair again, Kagome ran up to Sango and flew under the shelter of the umbrella. Giving Sango a slight push, she frowned and patted down her frizzy hair.  
  
The question she had thought about asking Sango was totally forgotten as they both ran over to Sango's mom's car and Sango quickly scrambled in. Kagome hesitated into going into the same car as Sango's mom, remembering this morning, but who gave a heck? As long as she didn't die...  
  
Wait...WOULD she die!?  
  
She couldn't give this question another thought either as Sango grabbed onto her hand and dragged her in with Sango's mom quickly starting the engines. Sango was staring out the window, gazing at all the students practically dive like bullets into their parent's cars. She was about to look away when someone appeared right in front of her window, dripping wet. Her eyes widened at the sight but she shook her head and rolled down the window, screaming "What do you want Miroku?!" and wiping her face from the rain that splattered in.  
  
"You're going to the movies right?!"  
  
"Yea. So?!"  
  
"Can you give Inu and me a ride?! PUH-LEESE!?"  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"His mom called in and said she couldn't take us because her car swerved to the side around a wet road and one of her tyres popped!"  
  
Kagome shuddered when she heard that. If THAT had happened this morning, Sango's mom would have likely driven off a cliff...  
  
"Hurry in then, you idiots!!" Sango literally screamed when her lap and shirt started getting soaked from the heavy rain still shooting in.  
  
"Thanks!" Miroku shouted back and looked like he was ready to kiss her. (which he would have if Sango's mom wasn't there.)  
  
Miroku quickly scrambled into the front passenger seat and rolled down the window glaring out at Inuyasha to tell him to get in the car.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at the car like it was ready to run him over. He was shaking his head slightly as he eyed the car and backed off. "I am not going to go in there," he whispered and gave Miroku a very serious look.  
  
"Get in you idiot! You're going to catch a cold out there!" Miroku shouted as he looked as his friend's hair, dripping wet with the rain. His clothes were already soaked and the guy was already having trouble trying to shield his eyes from the battering rain. "Get your butt in here or I'm not going to pay for your movie ticket!"  
  
Inuyasha twitched and gave Miroku a glare before moving towards the car hesitantly. Within reaching range, Sango grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him in, closing the door and rolling up the window. Miroku rolled up his window too and turned over to look at Sango's mom, giving her a charming smile revealing his sparking white teeth.  
  
'First step- Be on a girl's parent's good side.'  
  
"Well, aren't you the charming young man," Sango's mom answered and smiled before literally rushing head first into the traffic. "What's your name?"  
  
Miroku's smile wavered and he clutched at the arm rests tightly. "Miroku, Mrs. Hiroyuki."  
  
'Second step- Try to appreciate the girl's parent's driving instead of going insane and jump out the window from fright.'  
  
"Well nice to meet you, Miroku," Sango's mother replied and smiled over at him, and since she wasn't looking to where she was driving, she swerved a turn going at 150 miles per hour.  
  
Miroku was too busy imitating an icecube to be answering or thinking about the third step.  
  
Kagome quickly did a few prayers and clutched the seat in front of her again, hugging it like it was her baby.  
  
Inuyasha bit his lips, looked down at his lap and tried not to hurl when he glimpsed out the window and everything was going by at a high velocity.  
  
Sango was, again, the only one aside from her mother who was use to the dangerous, race car-style driving to be worrying about what to put in her will. She kept on chattering about which movie was the best and whether to buy buttered popcorn or plain.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome dragged her poor tired body out of the car and shakily muttered a thank you to Sango's mom as the lady dove off with horns beeping at her. Kagome closed her eyes in contentment when she was standing in the middle of the walkway and let out a sigh of relief. Slapping herself lightly to confirm that she was in fact alive and not in heaven, she sighed in contentment again as she realized she was still on Earth.  
  
People walking down the walkway raised an eyebrow as they watched a girl with black hair shriek with happiness and jump up and down while pumping her fists in the air.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! What's that girl doing kissing the ground?"  
  
"Ignore the crazy lunatics honey. The people in white clothes will come for them soon."  
  
Sango sweat dropped at the passer by's comment and jumped on Kagome, dragging her up onto her feet. "Stop it Kag! People are beginning to stare!"  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side and blinked confusingly at her best friend. "Eh?"  
  
Sango's narrowed her eyes in annoyance and patted the other teen's on the back. "Don't worry Kagome...we can see the doctors later..." Sango mumbled sadly and walked towards the entrance of the theaters.  
  
Two lightbulbs appeared on top of the two girl's heads and Sango turned back to observe the guys who were just staring. "Well? Why are you guys just standing there?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha gave her a confused look while Kagome's lightbulb became brighter and brighter.  
  
Sango sighed again. Was everyone becoming dense and thinking slow today? "I mean, are you guys coming with us or what?"  
  
The lightbulb on top of Kagome's head shattered with a high ringing sound. And in it's place, was a skull. "BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Lucky you! Too bad Kagome! They're coming with you!!! " The skull cackled, as it did the taco dance around Kagome's head.  
  
***A/N: Taco dance- A dance performed by Kit in AIM chats. She will not perform it in public thankyouverymuch ^^***  
  
"WWHHAATTTT~~~~!!!!!!!??" Kagome shrieked and turned her head to the side to look at Sango angrily; all the while ignoring the taco dancing skull.  
  
Sango's eyes went big, shining pure and utter innocence from them as she blinked cutely, her hands lightly folded in front of her. "Well Kagome...eh...since they are...umm...here....I thought...uh...that I would invite them...heh...while we were in the car...hehe..."  
  
A dark and menacing aura surrounded Kagome, and the cackling skull was making things worse. "And how come I didn't hear you ask them?" she said in a low, threatening voice.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Cause you were too busy leaching onto the seat in front of you and mumbling stuff?"  
  
A vein pop appeared on the side of Kagome's head and she clenched her teeth in frustration. Then with a wave of menace, she twirled to glare at Miroku and Inuyasha (who both squeaked) and growled, "You! *points at Miroku* Don't you even DARE touch me or I'll make sure you won't be able to produce a new generation!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha winced at that threat.  
  
Happy with that settled, Kagome's snarl disappeared and was replaced with a brilliant smile as Inuyasha twitched at the sudden mood swing. "So now! Let's go have some fun!" Kagome chuckled happily and high fived with Sango as both girls smirked and ran into the theater, straight for the concession stands.  
  
Both boys just stared after them, Inuyasha observing Kagome who was weirdly slashly angrily at something above her head, before Miroku grumbled,  
  
"Well at least they sure are unique."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango sniffled sadly as they watched the girl on the screen scream out her love for the guy, but only to see him turn and smile at her sadly before collapsing, a pool of dark blood beginning to surround him. Sango wailed loudly and grabbed onto the closest thing to her, Miroku's arm, and wiped her eyes with his sleeves.  
  
Miroku suddenly had little hearts in his eyes and he sneakily put his arms around the crying girl.  
  
'Third step-Use as many sly yet sweet schemes possible to win her affection'  
  
'If you have accomplished all these steps, congratulations! Mission Impossible accomplished!'  
  
Kagome looked at this with two dots for eyes and a big sweat drop on her head while Inuyasha (who was sitting next to her) looked at Miroku in the same way.  
  
***A/N: If you were in Inuyasha's seat, hes sitting to the far left. Kagome is next to him. Sango is next to Kagome. And Miroku is next to Sango, on the far right.***  
  
"He doesn't waste a chance to hit on a girl does he?" Kagome asked as she watched Miroku smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat with his arms around Sango.  
  
"Nope," Inuyasha answered and shook his head lightly.  
  
Kagome froze as she realized she was talking to Inuyasha and she sat back upright in her seat as stiffly as a plank of wood and continued to watch the movie. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes and kept in a sigh as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
Little did they know that a girl who had way too much make up on was sitting in the row in front of them and narrowing her eyes darkly as she clenched her hands in her skirt. Next to her was a guy with wavy black hair and a sinister smirk.  
  
"So that's her...the girl named Kagome?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples as she refrained from looking at Miroku and Sango who were both blushing and giggling. Her eyebrows came together in annoyance and frustration as she sighed rather dramatically when Sango's and Miroku's hands lightly touched each others and they both went off into sets of giggles with a bright blush coating their cheeks.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome were walking slowly with Miroku and Sango leading in the front and both were getting a bit annoyed by the shy show of affections by both of their best friends. Kagome slapped her face lightly when Sango went off into another set of giggles and drew her hands up to her face to cover her bright red cheeks.  
  
"Getting a little closer aint we?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face when he couldn't hold in his comment any longer.  
  
Sango instantly froze along with Miroku and they both looked at Inuyasha with bewildered looks on their faces. Sango opened her mouth then closed it, then repeated that as she tried to think of something to say. "MEANDHIM!?" she finally shouted out in a rush and pointed furiously between Miroku and herself.  
  
"Yea. Me and you," Miroku said and gave Sango an extra charming smile which only worked to make the girl blush furiously and turn around, shaking her head.  
  
Kagome gave what was the fifteenth sigh that evening and shook her head sadly while going back to massaging her temples. Looking at the ground, she continued to walk and left the others behind who were staring at her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, rubbing his own temples and walking after Kagome.  
  
"Now what's wrong with him?" Sango questioned and both she and Miroku gave each other questioning looks before rushing after their best friends.  
  
"It's weird seeing them so mushy!" Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha, not that she wanted to but since he was the only one here, it wouldn't hurt. "Mushy mushy mushy. It's too mushy!"  
  
"Damn right it's too mushy!"  
  
Kagome scratched her head as a sudden image appeared in her head. A girl hugging a boy in a dark room..."It reminds me of something." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha thoughtfully and scratched her head some more. "I see a dark room and two people. They're both hugging... Is that normal to be seeing that? Maybe that lady is right...maybe people in white clothes will come for me...? "  
  
Inuyasha blinked, ignoring the mental instituation comment and looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "You remember!?" he said, hope sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"Remember what?" Kagome asked, confused as the image faded away. "Hmm...I can't seem to see it anymore." Kagome shrugged and continued walking as she started chattering about wanting vanilla ice cream with chocolate coating and strawberries.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the retreating back of Kagome and sighed, taking in a deep breath as if getting ready for something spectacular. "Hey Kagome..."  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled lightly. "Hmm?"  
  
"Are we...friends?"  
  
Kagome drew in a sharp breath and the smile disappeared as it was replaced with a confused and lost look. Her hands shook lightly as another vaguely visible image ran through her mind.  
  
*She was lightly stroking someone's cheeks but the face was hardly visible.*  
  
Kagome gulped and looked down at the ground with wide eyes as a part of her tried to force the image out of her head but another part making her curious as to who the person was.  
  
*A strand of silver/white hair shimmered in her view*  
  
With that picture done, the image began to disappear again and Kagome's eyes started blinking as she let out another breath. Looking up, she met concerned golden eyes and her own blue sparkling eyes went wide as she just stood there, staring into the golden orbs.  
  
'Pull away Kagome...pull away...'  
  
Inuyasha was confused when he saw Kagome looking at the ground, as if in shock. The question wasn't THAT bad was it? He was just asking if they were friends...HEY! Why DID he ask if they were friends!? Okay okay. They had that little "moment" in the torture room but those things were common nowadays! So why did he?  
  
Confused yet curious, Inuyasha stroded up to Kagome, looking down at her with surprised eyes. What he didn't expect was that when she lifted her head up, their face would be so...close. And now, he couldn't pull away for some strange unknown reason.  
  
Kagome just gulped as she continued to stare into Inuyasha's eyes, her body not responding to her mind as it yelled for her muscles to MOVE. She just continued to stare deep into the orbs and bit her lips. How could something have such...weird GOLDEN eyes yet still look so...umm...nice?  
  
A sudden wind blew across the two and a strand of Inuyasha's silver/white hair blew into Kagome's view as she looked away from the golden brightness and concentrated on the silver hair. 'Silver hair...? Just like...my image...'  
  
Kagome looked back up at the guy in front of her and her lips hardly moved as she whispered one word.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
A sudden round of loud applause and lots of laughter broke the trance between the two as they shot away from each other like it burnt. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the two teens behind them who were both currently laughing their heads off and clutching at their sides painfully.  
  
"Whoo! You HAHAHA guys! that was HAHAHAHAHA some scene!" Miroku managed between laughters as little tear drops hung onto his eyes from trying to surpress his laughter.  
  
Sango leaned on Miroku's shoulder and tried to take in a deep breath to stop her laughter but failed and started laughing all over again. "DAMN! That was soooo kawaii! HAHAHA! You should have seen the look BWAHAHAHA on both of your faces! HAHAHA Its love I tell you! LOVE!"  
  
Sango leaned all her weight on Miroku as Miroku leaned his weight against the tall building next to them, both still laughing like lunatics and trying to not cry. (---in the happy way)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed as red as cherries as Sango slowly dragged her body over to Kagome, leaning against the girl and STILL laughing. "Kagome...haha...dude...so cute...haha..you guys really---"  
  
"Run." That was the simple word that escaped Kagome's mouth.  
  
"---do make a good couple...EEEK!" Sango shrieked and started running down the street as Kagome gave chase, shouting inappropriate curses after the girl.  
  
Miroku instantly shut up and looked at Inuyasha, getting ready to run away too if he needed to. But he was only the recipient of a very deadpan and menacing look, promising a great deal of pain. "Eh heh heh...heh?" Miroku mumbled and rubbed at the back of his head before practically squealing and throwing himself at Inuyasha's feet. "Don't hurt me PUH-LEEESE!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to give his best friend a good beating he wouldn't forget before two glass-shattering, high-pitched, terror-filled screams broke through the air, freezing the blood in both of the males' veins.  
  
"MIROKUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other with big eyes and looked down the street where Sango and Kagome had just ran down. The limbs in both of their legs suddenly began to work as they ran down the street, surprise and horror etched on both of their faces.  
  
"THE GIRLS!" 


	10. There's Always Love After The Rain

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Ten- There's Always Love After The Rain  
  
By:inuyashasgirl789  
  
Both boys' hearts beat like a wild stampede as they ran down the street, not taking notice of the light drizzle and the clouds roll in, dark as the most creepiest places on earth. A sudden ominous wind swirled from the top of the buildings to swiftly crawl down the walls like spiders as it played around with the long white hair of Inuyasha. The atmosphere was spooky, like huge spider webs lightly brushing against your skin and bugs crawling up your arms and legs, its legs pricking your flesh.  
  
Goosebumps appeared on Miroku's and Inuyasha's arms causing them to shudder, but that was the least of their problems as they turned the corner and glanced down the murky street, seeing an opening to an alley which the girls had undoubtedly ran into.  
  
It seemed like a sinister aura was leaking out of the corner of the alley, its darkness consuming the tiny pieces of light and the boys had horrifying images in their heads as their senses seemed to double in accuracy. Biting their lips in pure frustration, they were a few feet to the alley and as they grew closer, it seemed like a struggle was pursuing as they heard lots of screaming, yelling and things smashing and breaking.  
  
Stepping on a puddle that was made from the rain before and the rain going slowly now, the image in the puddle was shattered in wavy tones and didn't settle as a sudden flash lit the skies in an eerie natural light, one similar to a supernatural phenomenon.  
  
The rain slapped the guys on the face, but they ignored it and instead flung their wet strands away from their eyes. The cold rain hit them on the face mercilessly for such a light drizzle and their clothes were getting soaked and hung to their body.  
  
The street next to them was empty, as empty as a house abandoned. Hardly any light was there and the walls of the buildings suddenly seemed to be enormous and consuming, a menacing feel in the air.  
  
Their hearts still beating, the boys twirled to look down the alley and as if in perfect timing, lightning once again lit up the scene before them. Their hearts could have stopped from a heart attack right then as they saw Sango and Kagome and their mouths opened in shock.  
  
A group of four ugly looking boys were trying to drag Kagome and Sango deeper into the alley, likely thinking about doing an unforgivable crime to them. But it seemed like both girls were not giving up without a fight and two of the thugs had their foreheads bleeding. There were broken pieces of glasses on the ground, evidence that Kagome or Sango had used a glass bottle on the two guys who had their forehead bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha let out an animalistic growl from his throat and clenched his fists till the veins showed visibly. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF KAGOME, YOU BASTARDS," he roared before literally lunging at one of the two males, sending a powerful punch to the side of the guy's face when he turned around to see what the commotion was.  
  
Miroku was right behind Inuyasha, but instead, he swung his fists at the other two guys who were holding Sango. The other person who was just as surprised, let go of Sango's hand and the girl fell heavily on a bunch of garbage bags, her hands landing on something big and thick as she closed her eyes in pain.  
  
Kagome used the sudden interruption from Inuyasha to kick the remaining guy who had been holding onto her upper arm. Unluckily for the guy, she had thought about kicking him in the most painful area on a male's body and he ended up doubling over, groaning, both hands at his groin.  
  
The girl quickly and swiftly got up and ran further down the alley, Inuyasha too busy on top of the other guy, punching away at his face and calling him every foul word known to mankind to notice Kagome. Kagome suddenly tripped in her fear and haste, and squeaked painfully when she landed on the ground, skinning both of her palms on the wet ground. Moaning, her breath caught in her throat when her view landed on two perfectly shined shoes.  
  
Miroku had officially taken down the first guy by slamming his head into the wall, watching the other male slide bonelessly to the cold wet ground. Letting his guard down by leaving his back clearly obvious to the other thug, he turned around and saw that the guy was rushing at him, fists ready to land a punch on Miroku's face. Miroku realized he didn't have time to dodge and threw his arms up in front of his face, waiting for the punch to connect.  
  
It never came.  
  
Squinting one of his eyes open, he extended his arms away to see the guy right in front of him, eyes wide. Miroku just stared, as he watched the dude stagger, then fall down, revealing a heavily panting Sango holding a large piece of wood in two hands in the aftermath of having just swung the "weapon."  
  
She was shivering and fighting down a hard breath as she fell on her knees, letting the rain wash her fear away, looking at the back of the guy's head who she had just attacked. He was bleeding and she started sobbing, wondering if she had just killed someone.  
  
Miroku breathed lightly and walked slowly but surely over to the terrified girl, making sure he stepped hard on the fainted thug's back, hoping to crack some bones.  
  
The boy quietly lifted Sango into his arms as she started crying loudly, pointing to the guy and then to herself, trying to croak out something as rain ran down her face.  
  
"Ssh." Miroku made a silencing gesture with his fingers to his lips and smiled at Sango. "He just fainted."  
  
Sango drew in a shallow sob and then looked over to Inuyasha, who was still cursing and punching away at the guy. "Kagome..?! KAGOME!?" Sango suddenly screamed in fright when she noticed Kagome was nowhere to be found.  
  
Inuyasha stopped his punches as Sango's words got to his head and he looked around frantically, ignoring the other boy who was moaning on the ground.  
  
"Kukuku...she's here." Two figures suddenly appeared lightly in the distance of the alley, a shadowy cape covering them and rain seemed to bounce off.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango screamed when she recognized one of the figures as her best friend.  
  
Both of the figures stood under a flickering street lamp and revealed a a wavy, black-haired man and Kagome. The man had one hand covering Kagome's mouth, preventing her from screaming and another around both of her arms so she couldn't struggle.  
  
Inuyasha was about to rush at the man in anger that he would try to hurt Kagome, but the man shook his head, warning him to not come any closer. Inuyasha noticed the sparkling yet deadly glint from the man's waist, indicating he was armed with a dagger and he would use it too.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he growled, low in his throat, his hands clenching even more tightly, itching to get it around the man's neck. "Who. Are. You." Inuyasha snarled, sounding out every word.  
  
The man smirked, a dark and dangerous smirk, and answered, "I'm Naraku...Inuyasha..."  
  
"What do you want!? And how do you know my name!?" Inuyasha demanded, his temper starting to get out of control.  
  
"This girl is what I want. And I know you're name...because my cousin told me it..." Naraku ended his explanation with a set of "kukuku"'s and he dug his nails into Kagome's cheeks, hard, but not enough to penetrate the skin.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT KAGOME FOR?! WHOS YOUR DAMN COUSIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" Inuyasha ordered and narrowed his eyes even more, his head screaming at him to just lunge at the idiot.  
  
"My cousin is of no concern to you, and if you really want to know what I want Kagome for..." Naraku said evilly and twirled Kagome around, getting ready to kiss her. (and yes. literally)  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango all gasped and froze in shock as Kagome's eyes widened in a silent scream, her body going limp with shock and her face paling at an incredible speed. She looked at Inuyasha helplessly across from what seemed like a wide plain filled with rain from the side of her eyes before closing her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks and mingling with the rain. She punched Naraku, trying to make him get away from her as a sudden image went through her head.  
  
***  
  
"But I'm SCARED!"  
  
"I'll protect you..."  
  
***  
  
Naraku grabbed a hold of Kagome's cheek to stop her from trying to struggle and every passing second seemed like hell as Kagome watched his lips grow closer to hers. Still struggling, she saw Naraku's hand stray closer to her mouth and a sudden idea popped up in her mind.  
  
She twisted her face around and bit Naraku on the hand, HARD. Hard enough to draw blood as Naraku shouted "YOU BITCH!" and slapped her on the face, just as hard. The baddie darkened and turned around, just enough time to see Inuyasha roar out angrily and rush at him with incredible speed, anger glinted dangerously in his eyes. Miroku and Sango were behind him, looking like they were also ready to knock the living daylights out of him for doing that to Kagome. Naraku pushed Kagome away, who was still crying, and took out a black ball, throwing it at the ground.  
  
Black smoke engulfed everyone and Inuyasha started coughing as he forced his eyes to open and make out where the bastard was. He could see a figure rushing up through the smoke, one hand up holding a rope that drew up, and laughing evilly.  
  
In a matter of about twenty seconds, the smoke cleared from the rain pattering downand Inuyasha looked up in rage, searching frantically for Naraku to only see a part of his black hair disappear over the slippery top most balcony and then the rest was covered. "GOD DAMN COWARDLY SON OF A BI-- -"  
  
"Kagome!? KAGOME! WAIT!" Sango screamed in panic, cutting off Inuyasha's sentence.  
  
Inuyasha glanced in down the alley and watched a figure run down it, disappearing into the distance. "GOD DAMNIT. KAGOMEEEEE!" he yelled after her before running after the girl, Miroku and Sango wondering if they should run after the pair.  
  
While...  
  
From the top most balcony, two figures hidden in the darkness watched Inuyasha rush after Kagome.  
  
"You sure that'll work? Kukuku...I think it'll just bring those two closer, not further apart...Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou squinted her eyes at the retreating figure of Inuyasha before answering coldly, "Kagome would push him away, haunted by those memories. Even if Inuyasha would try to get to her, she'll be scared and she won't forget...now would she? Once Inuyasha gets tired of being rejected and pushed away, he would come back to me...because we were meant to be..."  
  
"........Are you sane?"  
  
(Lightning: *snorts* and pigs can fly kit. And I am the queen of england! And elvis was a nerd! AND I RULE THE WORLD! (actually I do) *rants on for half an hour till kit takes her away to the happy house)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome rushed down the deserted street, ignoring the chill and the coldness of the rain as she covered her red cheek with one of her hands, before moving both hands to clutch her head. She screamed. She screamed out her agony as she continue to run blindly through the street, wishing that what had happened before was all a nightmare.  
  
A nightmare and she would wake up soon.  
  
Images of what had just happened before flashed through her mind and she shrieked, willing it to get out of her head and leave her alone. Nearly pulling out her hair in pain, she pushed the thoughts inner and inner into her mind before one clear line ran through her head.  
  
***  
  
"I'll protect you...forever..."  
  
***  
  
Everything that had happened at Medieval Times came rushing back into her mind as she felt as if her soul had just cracked, like ice. Rushing straight across the road without knowing, she continued to run past trees and underbushes as she shook her head from side to side, tears leaking out and once again mingling with the ice cold rain.  
  
She stopped when her feet dropped and touched water, it going up past her ankle. Shaking, Kagome fell onto her knees, straight into the water, her face buried in her hands.  
  
"YOU PROMISED INUYASHA! YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT ME!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha ran across the street, not even cautious if there were cars or trucks, his mind only centered on Kagome.  
  
Why did he even care about her this much? When DID he begin to care about her? They had always been enemies, so how did it change? Was it because of what happened at that castle? Did that really shift their hatred to friends...and maybe even something more? How could such a simple event change their...or his feelings to such indescribable emotions? Why did every time he just look at her...his heart beat so painfully? Was this...love? NO! It couldn't be! They had only begun to become friends for such a short time and it couldn't have already bloomed to love!  
  
Inuyasha didn't have enough time to think anymore when he saw her, just kneeling in water and crying. His heart wrenched painfully at the sight and he vowed that if he even saw Naraku again, he would KILL that piece of shit.  
  
He watched the silver cloak of rain around Kagome and felt like he just wanted to run up, hug her and try to take all her pain away. His hair stung stubbornly to his face and he stood there, his hair swaying as he just looked at the girl.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered as soft as the wind and he could see Kagome's back stiffen.  
  
"Inu---" Kagome turned her head around to see if it was in fact, him before looking at him in pain. "---yasha..." She didn't take her eyes away from his gaze and she felt like she was frozen in time.  
  
Without another word, Inuyasha lightly walked up to her, never breaking the eye tension. He lightly kneeled down in level with her in the water and watched her gaze at him with red eyes while rain curtained around the two. "Kagome...I'm so...sor---"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome suddenly shouted, agony in her voice as she flung her body at him and caught him in a big hug, nearly making him keel over from the weight. "I WAS SO SCARED. I THOUGHT NARAKU'S GANG WERE GOING TO RAPE ME AND NARAKU WAS GOING TO KISS ME AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT ME IN TIME!" she screamed, beginning to sob hard again.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized she had probably regained all her memory now. Smiling lightly, he put his arms around her and drew the girl closer to him. He lightly raked through her black raven and very wet hair with his nails and stayed quiet till she stopped crying so hard. Soon, the sobs reduced down to tears then tuned down to little sniffles.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry," Inuyasha gently murmured in her ears and rubbed one of his hands up and down her back in comfort. "I promise I'll kill Naraku for you."  
  
Kagome went stiff in his arms when she heard the name "Naraku" and Inuyasha muttered some more encouraging words to her, saying sorry often.  
  
The water rippled softly as the two moved gently once in a while. The trees surrounding the small lake the pair were in, rustled lightly when the rain began to lighten. Then after a while, the rain stopped all in one but both Kagome and Inuyasha were still in the lake, probably not even taking heed of the cold water.  
  
Kagome soon stopped sniffling and was feeling rather content just being in Inuyasha's arms as he mumbled stuff in her ears. She sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head against his neck, the images of her nightmare slowly disappearing.  
  
Inuyasha leaned his head against the girl's own head and he smiled lightly. He wouldn't mind just kneeling here in water if Kagome was with him. 'Now where'd that thought come from...'  
  
The clouds cleared and the pale yet mysterious moon hovered over the two, its reflection right next to them in the water. The stars began to start twinkling its daily routine, now that the clouds has had their attention. The wind stopped its rampage and lightened to a breeze, enough to just blow the slick hair of Inuyasha and Kagome with them.  
  
The gigantic tree on the side of the water started dripping droplets of rain from the branches that extended over the water. The leaves dripped the droplets off of it and it splashed into the water, causing small ripples to flow throughout the lake.  
  
Yet still after all this, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't separate, but were still in the same hug they were in before.  
  
Inuyasha lightly flickered open one of his eyes and whispered, "Kagome...?"  
  
Kagome tightened her hold on him as a response, waiting intently for his words.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and his head tilted down, looking at his wavy reflection in the water, the moon still looking far away even if it was just a mirror image. He sighed contently and dug his hands into her uniform shirt, looking at the image in the water and watching his mouth open slightly from the whisper he let out.  
  
"I really do care a lot for you..." 


	11. The Drive To The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did along with a pizza shop.  
  
Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Eleven- The Drive To The Mall  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Kagome lightly flickered her eyes open and then squinted her eyes into slits when the brightness of her room caused her temples to pound. Scratching her nose annoyingly, she tried opening one of her eyes again and noticed that sunlight was filtering in through her open window.  
  
She closed her eyes once again as a light breeze waft in through the window and cooled her heated body. Yawning loudly, she stretched her hands high above her head and then relaxed again, letting her hands drop down onto her lap.  
  
Last night's events suddenly flashed through her mind and first, a grimace past her face than relaxed to a light smile. 'Oh right...Naraku had been...err...harassing me yesterday...and then after...Inuyasha...and I...'  
  
Her thoughts trailed off and she blushed faintly. That's right! They had been in that lake...and she had recalled all her lost memories...  
  
Kagome tried to stop the smile from appearing on her features, but just couldn't keep in the temptation and smiled pleasantly. She looked over at the kitty cat at the end of her bed and reached out for it, pulling it in for a hug.  
  
"Inuyasha had given this to me..." She blushed again and started to wonder why she always blushed when Inuyasha was the subject. "I can't deny I don't like him---" Kagome said to herself and looked out the window at the blue sky. "---But is it infatuation?"  
  
Kagome watched the birds sing outside her window and sighed contently. "Its Saturday...I'll forget about Naraku and have fun today. Yup!"  
  
As if by cue, the phone on the side of her bed began to ring shrilly and Kagome glanced at it, then at her clock. The clock stated that it was 10:40am.  
  
The girl grunted as she leaned over and reached out her fingers, trying to grab her phone while her leg muscles refused to move. She pushed the phone off of her table and she groaned before groaning again as she got out of bed to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Kagomeeeee!!!" a voice across the line shrieked happily.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Kagome replied, a faintly annoyed look on her face.  
  
"It's Saturday!  
  
"Yes I figured that out."  
  
"It's sunny!"  
  
"Yes I think I figured that out too."  
  
"It's a beautiful day unlike the rainy day yesterday!"  
  
"Just skip to the point," Kagome demanded, not interested in how "gorgeous" the day was.  
  
"Let's go shopping?" Sango asked, feeling giddy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Umm..." was Sango's oh-so-intelligent reply.  
  
"Is it because you want me to get my mind off of what happened yesterday? Well look, I'm not THAT disturbed by what happened. I mean, sure it was bad right afterwards he slapped me..." Kagome paused to lift a hand gingerly to her cheek. "...but I'm totally fine with it now. At least if I don't get to see Naraku."  
  
"That's very good Kagome. Very good that you're not bothered by it, soo~o~o~ooo LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Sango's voice squealed happily over the line.  
  
"-.-* Fine Sango, fine. You're coming straight away right? Pick me up in twenty minutes. Sayonara Sango!" Kagome said hurriedly and clicked the "end call" button.  
  
"Wait Kagome! Mir--" was Sango's voice shouting from the phone before Kagome had pressed the button and laid it gently on her covers.  
  
The girl sighed from slight fatigue once again before practically jumping off her bed and landing in front of the mirror.  
  
"YES Kagome! You shall FORGET everything that happened yesterday and you'll be a new girl today!" Kagome shouted to her image before smiling and pumping her fists in the air, looking at her pajama-clad self in the mirror.  
  
"Now I better get changed..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A car screeched in front of the Kagome's house and the two male passengers inside the car were thankful for the invention of seat-belts, otherwise they would have went squealing like girls through the window and flown far enough to beat the Olympics javelin record throw.  
  
Miroku blew out a sigh of relief at their short stop and lightly rubbed his hands over his beating heart. "Sango. I shall never get use to your mom's driving," he whispered to the ear of the girl sitting next to him, who she in turn, blushed brightly at the close distance between his lips and her ear.  
  
Inuyasha was lightly swaying his head side to side in the front passenger seat with swirls as his eyes before he stuck his head out the window and barfed on the street pavement.  
  
"Ewww~w~www~www!!!" everyone in the car chanted when they heard the "noise" of Inuyasha throwing up.  
  
"I hope you didn't blow chunks on the side of my car," Mrs. Hiroyuki seriously warned and a rather aggravated "Mommmm~!!! That's NASTY!!!" was replied from an equally frustrated Sango.  
  
Mrs. Hiroyuki smiled at her daughter before hearing someone talk at the front of Kagome's house. Turning her head, she saw Kagome walk down her pathwalk, smiling lightly at everyone before her smile fluttered a bit when she saw Miroku and Inuyasha, not expecting them to be there.  
  
Sango leaned out the window and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh Kagome! You look so pretty! Its just a shopping trip! Don't need to dress so nice, or maybbee~~ Its cause Inu--"  
  
Kagome was in front of Sango in a blink of an eye with a deadly and pain- promising look on her face. "What did you sayyy~~??"  
  
Sango squeaked and moved her head back into the car, laughing nervously and saying something about too much chocolate cake. "I said, pretty! Yea! Really pretty! Righttt~~ Miroku? *nudge nudge*" Sango poked Miroku's in the ribs and the boy in turn took in a sharp breath before answering, "Yea. Real pretty Kagome. Yup yup! Righttt~~ Inuyasha?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why are you sticking your head out the window?" Kagome asked curiously while resisting the urge to blush at just the sight of him.  
  
~'Jeez girl, don't act like you're in love'~  
  
"I'm--erg--sick..." was Inuyasha's reply before he retracted his head in, a pale tint to his cheeks.  
  
But of course...  
  
His pale tint was replaced with a very healthy red tint when he glimpsed a look at Kagome. ~'She gives a new meaning to a DROP DEAD GORGEOUS KNOCK- OUT'~  
  
Noticing the look Inuyasha was giving her, and not to mention the tiny little stare from Miroku once in a while from the corner of his eye, it was not to mention, just a tad bit disturbing.  
  
"I think...I'll...go change..." Kagome said and giggled nervously.  
  
"NO Kagome. Its really pretty--" Sango used a frying pan on Miroku's head when he started catcalling there. "--And it suits you perfectly."  
  
"Honto? " Kagome mumbled and looked at the outfit she had chosen. It was rather simple really.  
  
Just a white sleeve-less plain dress which ended quite short, but decent enough she guessed. She wore the faintest amount of makeup; light pink eyeshadow and lip gloss and to top the outfit off, Kagome had just worn white boots with a pink trailing up the side. Her hair was tied in a standard ponytail with a white ribbon.  
  
"You sure its not too inappropriate?" Kagome asked while Sango opened their car door for her, dragging the girl in. "I needed to do my laundry and all my other clothes were dirty and this seemed to be the only one that was okay. Unless you wanted me to dress in a snow suit...then I could have worn that..."  
  
"No. You'd get too much unwanted attention if you walk around in a mall in a snow suit on a sunny day like this," Sango chuckled as Kagome buckled up for the undoubtably, WILD car ride.  
  
"*gulp* I'm ready," Kagome said while one hand was clenched in her dress, telling herself she'll be alive to tell her grandchildren about her best friend's mom's nutzy driving.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a HUGE paper bag and closed the window, knowing that he should have NEVER EVER taken ANOTHER car ride from Sango's mom. That lady was crazy...no offense to Sango...but she's CRAZY.  
  
The car jerked wildly and Kagome could find herself screaming along with some cat that was happening to be lounging in the middle of the road and Mrs. Hiroyuki nearly turned it into meow chow. Speeding down the road, and probably breaking every single road law in the world, Miroku latched onto Sango so tightly that she nearly burst, when Sango's mom took a wild turn which would have made any other car do a three-eighty and crash into a brick wall.  
  
"I WANT HUGGYYYY~~!!!!" Miroku screamed and everyone's eyes turned to give him a look before Inuyasha started laughing hysterically and pointing at Miroku like he was a pink elephant on display.  
  
"HAHAHA! HUGGY! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CONFESSED! IN FRONT OF SANGO! HAHA---" Inuyasha's laughing fit was cut short when Mrs. Hiroyuki sped down a steep hill like a crazy wacko and he had to stuff his face back into the paper bag.  
  
"Who's Huggy?" Sango asked curiously, probably not even taking notice of the wild drop they were still in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" was Miroku's intelligable reply when Sango's mom narrowly missed some trash cans and swerved into another wide street, still going at an insanely fast speed.  
  
"Whew. At least I'm safe..." Miroku said and decided that he would never mention his teddy bear EVER again in front of Sango. NEVER.  
  
"EEEEEEEEP! ITS A ONE WAY STREEEEETTTTTTTTT!" Kagome screamed with big eyes, watching the sign "do not enter" pass by in a whirl.  
  
"So what if its a one way street?" Inuyasha asked, taking his head away from the paper bag. "Its not like we're going the wrong way."  
  
"THATS EXACTLY IT! WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY! MRS. HIROYUKI! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! WRONG WAYYYYY! TURN BACKKKKK!" Kagome screamed like a crazed lunatic, waving her hands frantically in the air while Inuyasha stuffed his face back into the paper bag, wondering how he was going to stay alive.  
  
"No I'm not going the wrong way dear!" Mrs. Hiroyuki answered Kagome. "It's all those other dumb people in this world who are!"  
  
"What's REALLY wrong with her?" Sango asked Miroku indicating Kagome. "Kagome seems so..scared?"  
  
"I don't know about Kagome, but I know what's scaring MEEEE!!!" Miroku squealed and hung onto Sango like a leech when he saw a car in front of Sango's mom's car. "We're gonna COLLIDE! HOLY HUGGY BEAR! I'M GOING TO DIE!"  
  
"O.o Eh?" Sango answered and blinked while looking at the car in front of her and screamed, scared, for once. "MOVE MOM! MOVE! WE'RE GOING TO COLLIDE!"  
  
"No we're not Sango honey," Mrs. Hiroyuki answered REALLY calmly and as if by cue, the other car ran off the road, screaming its horns at her while Sango leaned out over Kagome to the open window and gave "the" finger to the driver who was giving "the" finger back.  
  
"Drive in the right direction ya moron!" Sango screamed and this caused Inuyasha to stick his head out once again and give Sango an "are you an earthling?" look, complete with narrow eyes.  
  
Kagome had fainted in her seat while Miroku was sobbing in Sango's lap. "What's wrong with you guys, eh?" Inuyasha asked. "The driving is not THAT bad is it? Like not SO bad? Eh heh heh?"  
  
~'Of course I'll never ride in this car again...mm hmm!'~  
  
"'Not THAT bad' is an UNDERSTATEMENT!" Miroku squealed and hung onto Sango for dear life while Kagome was still knocked out. "You had your head stuck in that plastic bag! Did you know we nearly crashed into another car!? If that car hadn't driven off the road, we would have---"  
  
"Oh shuddup!" Inuyasha growled and wondered if he should throw his throw-up- filled paper bag at Miroku. ~'Naw. Poor dude might die from shock.'~ Inuyasha thought and imagined the ghastly image of Miroku covered in throw up while smirking evilly.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Inuyasha! Don't you DARE throw THAT at me!" Miroku warned and gave his best friend the "no problems from you equals no killing from me" look.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled some indecent stuff before they went into a screeching, yet oh-so-perfectly-perfect stop in front of a gigantic indoor mall.  
  
"Whew dears. We're here!" Mrs. Hiroyuki smiled and looked at her passengers. "Umm...Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked when she noticed the extremely green tint to his face.  
  
"Yea...its just the sudden stomach-jolting stop caused me to want to---" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence before he quickly rushed out of the car, his cheeks puffed out (you know why), trying to find the nearest trash can.  
  
"Yippee, we're here!" Sango squealed happily, actually, was the ONLY one who squealed happily.  
  
Kagome was moaning in her spot, Miroku was sniffling pathetically in her lap and Inuyasha had rushed out for some personal matter. "Are you all okay? I mean...it was just only a twenty minute car trip...guys? Guys!?"  
  
There were absolutely no replies except for sniffling and moaning and distant throwing up noises.  
  
Mrs. Hiroyuki turned her head to look at her daughter, confused. "What's wrong with your friends, Sango?"  
  
"No idea" 


	12. The Three A'sAdmiting, Asking, Abducting

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Twelve-The Three A's-Admiting, Asking, Abducting.  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
After everyone had composed themselves and Sango's mom had driven off (with car horns screeching at her of course), Kagome looked up at the three story building with sparkling eyes. "We're here---" she yelled happily while jumping up and down.  
  
"---ALIVE!" Inuyasha added on, breathing out a sigh of relief and silently reminding himself to buy some tic tacs for his breath.  
  
Miroku was looking at how Kagome's dress flipped higher and higher with each jump and he got two hits at his head at almost the same time.  
  
"Keep your eyes where they belong you perv, or I'll rip them out."  
  
"Don't try to take advantage of my best friend. Or else I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
Miroku laughed nervously when he found he was the recipient of two very deadpan looks. "Haha...you think *me* Little ol' *innocent* moi would take advantage of such a sweet girl as Kagome? I'm surprised you two can think so lowly of me. I will never do no such thing. For I am a pure ("*snort* PURE?!") and nice guy!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Miroku," Sango retorted and looked at him stiffly with her arms across her chest before walking over to Kagome and dragging her towards the mall by her arm.  
  
Kagome blinked at Sango before looking back at Inuyasha and Miroku and motioning them to follow. Miroku had a scary glint in his eyes and Inuyasha growled warningly at his friend.  
  
"HEY!" Miroku said to his own defense and smiled oh-so-innocently. "Ever heard of the quote "Look but don't touch"? ^-^"  
  
"No no Miroku," Inuyasha said, patted his friend on the shoulder and chuckled lightly. "Get use to my quote. "Look. Die. Touch. Die" Inuyasha flashed his friend a grin and walked on after the girls with his hand in his pockets while Miroku sniggered quietly.  
  
"Sure sure Inuyasha. I will Look. Die. Touch. Die. And you will Look. Want. Touch. Need. Never. Get." (---quoted help from Lightning)  
  
Miroku went screaming for mercy when Inuyasha chased him with a plank of wood above his head shouting "DIE you perverted moron!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango watched Inuyasha chase Miroku and they both sighed as they observed Miroku scream and dive through the mall's automatic doors. Catching the gaze from the security guards in the first store inside, Inuyasha threw the plank of wood behind and ran through the door, giving chase.  
  
"COME BACK HERE MIROKU AND BE A MAN!"  
  
"I'm a BOY god dangit!"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a raised eyebrow look. "How old is he?"  
  
"The same as me actually."  
  
"Then would that make him a man or a boy?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
Kagome tripped over anime-style and looked up at Sango with a big sweatdrop. "If he isn't a guy, what did you think he was?"  
  
"The new generation of hormone-driven pigs."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku went diving into an elevator, pressing the "close door" button rapidly and tried not to squeal at the sight of Inuyasha diving for his throat. The doors clamped together just in time for Miroku to be safe. "WAHA! Touch down!" Miroku cried happily, pumping his fists in the air and shaking his booty in the happy dance.  
  
The elevator moved up and Miroku continued along with his happy dance.  
  
"Oh yea! Who's good? Whoo hoo! I'm safe! Mua ha!"  
  
The steel doors opened.  
  
"Feeling lucky buster?" a voice dripping with menace growled.  
  
Miroku froze in mid twirl and gulped nervously, wondering if he had eaten a rock for breakfast since he felt like he had just gagged out a rock and it was stuck in his throat. "Have mercy oh great and powerful Inuyasha!" Miroku begged as he fell onto his knees.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango both patiently stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come down. Both were arguing about what Miroku "really" was, each answer more insane than the last.  
  
"I say he was a horny rhino in his last life, Sango."  
  
"Naw! I think he went to "The School Of Perverted Arts" when he was little."  
  
"Maybe he's a sex starved old lady in disguise?"  
  
"Or an alien who's trying to take over Earth by using his perverted techniques to seduce all the girls into helping him."  
  
The elevator finally arrived and the girls stopped talking as they calmly waited for the doors to open. When it did, the girls raised eyebrows.  
  
"What happened to him?" Sango questioned, noticing that Miroku looked a bit beat up and Inuyasha was holding onto him, looking extremely smug.  
  
"He ran into the elevator doors then groped a fat woman and she used her heavy bag on him," Inuyasha said, giving them the "you gotta believe me because I look innocent" look.  
  
"o_O That actually makes sense ya know," Kagome said, blinking her eyes in confusement. "Hey Sango...maybe hes the Master Groper Of Fat Women?"  
  
"HE IS!? OH. MY. GOD!" Sango screamed, horror striken that someone could be so wrong.  
  
"Sango, we should stop with our assumptions. People are starting to...stare..." Kagome quietly whispered, looking around at all the pair of eyes gazing at Sango and herself.  
  
Sango noticed the stares from the corner of her eyes and she straightened her posture while coughing into her fists, then smiled innocently. This seemed to please to crowd and they continued on with their shopping. Content that no one was looking anymore, Sango crouched down in front of Miroku and poked him in the forehead numerously.  
  
"Admit you are attracted to fat people Miroku...you know you want toooooo~~"Sango whispered and poked him with two hands before getting irritated that he was still unconscious and twisted the flesh in his arms.  
  
Squealing awake with so much grace, Miroku rubbed at his arms furiously with little tears hanging onto the edge of his eyes. "That hurts ya know!"  
  
"It was supposed to."  
  
"How could you be so cruel to me!? ;_;"  
  
"'Cause you are attracted to fat people, especially fat men, arent you!?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Am I suppose to say 'AAH! You have discovered my secret!' Hmm?"  
  
Sango clenched her teeth. "Nevermind..." The girl froze when she felt something on her chest. She twitched and closed her eyes tightly before lifting one angry fist in front of Miroku's face. "Let. Me. Go."  
  
Miroku still wouldn't retract his hands from Sango's chest and the girl's face grew redder and redder as more veins appeared on her head and fist. "But Sango dear..." Miroku started as he gave her an innocent look.  
  
"DON'T "SANGO DEAR" ME YOU PERVERTED HORMONE DRIVEN PIG!" Sango shouted and Miroku met the end of her fists and went flying into the back of the elevator.  
  
Sango breathed flames as she smoothed down the front of her rumpled shirt. She snorted and turned around, stomping off to the direction of the stairs. "Let's go Kag," Sango mumbled darkly and Kagome waddled off after her.  
  
Kagome turned back and waved 'bye bye' lightly to Inuyasha and Miroku (who was still unconscious and laid out on the floor of the elevator).  
  
Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow in reply and watched the two girls turn around a corner. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest before walking over to Miroku and kicking the guy in the abdomen.  
  
"OW!" Miroku exclaimed and shot into a standing position. "Why must everyone hurt me today? ;_;"  
  
"Go figure," Inuyasha grumbled and yawned, stepping back into the elevator. "The girls just went off. I think we should go find them. Muaha..." Inuyasha chuckled darkly as he had an evil aura around him. "Let's play pranks on them! ^0^"  
  
Miroku blinked and grabbed onto one of Inuyasha's cheeks and pulling the flesh.  
  
"OW! STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha shouted and bonked the pervert on the head.  
  
"Now there's the Inuyasha I know..." Miroku whispered quietly but then got the same evil look. "But I think I like you as a pervert!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku another bonk.  
  
"By 'pranks' I didn't mean something perverted, you sicko."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ooo! I love it!" Kagome squealed and hugged a blue tank top to her chest, while smiling brightly. She twirled around and looked at Sango who was raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Kagome asked and put the shirt in front of her.  
  
"It's pretty. It's so you," Sango complimented and grinned when Kagome threw the shirt in the basket she was holding with one arm which was already filled with a lot of clothes.  
  
"Hey Sango. What are you going to get? Come on! It's shopping! Shopping equals buying!" Kagome cried happily and threw a red something over to Sango who caught it with one hand.  
  
Sango stomped over to Kagome and bomped her on the head, a vein on her forehead again. "This is a red bra, you idiot!"  
  
"A red SATIN bra," Kagome corrected and got another hit on her head.  
  
"Whatever! What do you think I want a red SATIN bra for, ehhhhh?" Sango asked suspiciously and watched her friend squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"To...to...umm...to..."  
  
"To...?"  
  
"Err...to show Miroku?"  
  
*BAM!!!*  
  
Sango clutched her head and looked down at the girl who was currently laying down on the ground with swirly eyes. "You are turning into such a pervert, Kag!"  
  
"It was just a joke Sango!" Kagome cried out in defense and rubbed at her head where a bump was beginning to form. She winced when she hit a sensitive spot and then grumbled some indecent stuff under her breath.  
  
"Do you like Inuyasha?"  
  
The question popped out of nowhere and caught Kagome off guard. Her throbbing bump was forgotten as she looked up at Sango in surprise, her eyes wide. "Why...Why would you ask that?"  
  
Two people in the clothes aisle next to Kagome's and Sango's, leaned in closer to listen to the girl's answer. And yep. Those two people were none other than Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Tension seemed to fill the air as Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Sango broke the eye contact by looking away and waving her hand in front of her lazily. "Miroku and I saw you both hugging at that lake. It wasn't exactly hard to find you guys, you know."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome froze and twitched at that answer from Sango. "You were lookinggg~~~???" Inuyasha hissed lowly at Miroku who was laughing nervously.  
  
"It sure seemed like you both liked each other, so I was wondering if it was just a spur of the moment or if you genuinely liked him," Sango explained and crouched down in front of Kagome. "So do you?"  
  
Kagome scratched her head and giggled nervously while looking away with a blush lighting her cheeks. She sighed and then smiled up at Sango. "I really don't know how to answer you Sango. Eh heh heh heh...but I don't think I like him..."  
  
Inuyasha's face fell at the answer and he grumbled something under his breath before getting up from the ground and walking away. Miroku watched him leave the shop and couldn't decide whether to stay and finish listening to the girls or follow the depressed guy.  
  
"...unless I can call it love."  
  
Miroku's face lit up at the late finishing answer and he laid down on the ground again, staring at both of the girls having a little "girl talk." A 'girl talk' he could understand anyways.  
  
"Hmm?" Sango asked and gave Kagome a confused look. "So what you're saying is that...you don't LIKE Inuyasha but you LOVE him!?"  
  
"I don't know Sango. I really don't. I mean...At the start, we both hated each other's guts and would love to have killed the other if we could. Then those two events with Naraku and that school trip happened and my feelings now seem to be the exact opposite. Every time I see him, my heart speeds up and I feel all giddy and floaty instead of angry and pissed. It's too fast to distinguish it between a friendship feeling, a crush feeling, or love. My feelings seem to be so mixed up, so I can't give you an exact answer now..."  
  
Sango smiled lightly at this and patted her friend on the head. "Don't worry Kagome. When the time comes, you'll know whether you both are friends, crushes, or something more."  
  
"Hehe, thanks Sango," Kagome replied and hugged her best friend.  
  
"IT'S LOVE I TELL YOU! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" a voice boomed out throughout the little shop from all the speakers put around the store.  
  
Kagome twitched and looked around, her gaze landing on Miroku who was up on the counter holding a microphone that the store usually used to annouce a store sale. He was grinning, shaking his booty, and pointing down at Kagome who was currently still trying to take in everything she was seeing.  
  
"MIROKU! Get down from there!" Sango shrieked and got up off the floor to stomp angrily over to Miroku who was currently singing some love songs and dodging the hands trying to grab at him.  
  
A humongous smile was on Kagome's face as she tried to not laugh at the sight she was seeing. Miroku was in a woman's clothes store, singing songs with a microphone while atop of a counter with the store manager and Sango trying to grab him and get him down.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Sango screamed and actually jumped high enough to grab Miroku around the waist. Half her body was on top of the counter and the lower half was hanging.  
  
The sudden weight on his body caused Miroku to tumble backwards, dragging a screaming Sango with him and they both tumbled straight into a large tub of... lingerie...  
  
Miroku looked practically in heaven as he stuck an underwear in his face and grew starry eyed. Sango on the other hand, looked like she had come straight from hell, armed with a whip and all.  
  
"GET. OUT!" the manager thundered at both Sango and Miroku, veins popping all over her head. She was fuming and the two can see why as customers ran out of the store from the "crazy teenagers."  
  
Both of them scrambled to their feet and ran out, dragging a laughing Kagome with them. When they had arrived at a safe distance from the store, Sango and Miroku both leaned on a wall and breathed, while Kagome was giggling to herself on the ground.  
  
"That...manager...was...about...to...kill...us..." Sango panted and wiped away the sweat on her forehead.  
  
"You...know...it..." Miroku said and then as quick as lightning, used his secret technique, "Grope of The Ass"  
  
Sango in turn used HER secret technique, "Hit Of The Frying Pan."  
  
Kagome giggled some more at watching the exchange and then the giggling lowered to a smile. But of course, the giggling started again when Miroku tried to use his "secret technique" a second time and Sango used her own again too.  
  
Those two were just so cute together.  
  
Catching sight of white hair from the corner of her eye, Kagome looked down the mall at all the people and blinked when she saw the white hair disappear around a corner. "Inuyasha!" she cried happily, getting off the ground and running after the guy.  
  
Miroku was too busy getting plummeled by Sango to notice the girl running away.  
  
"I said don't touch me MIROKUUUUUU!"  
  
"But SANGOOOOO! You're just so yummy!"  
  
"MIROOOKUUUUU! Do you want to die?!"  
  
"SANGOOOOO! Be my girlfriend!"  
  
Sango stopped hitting Miroku and stared at him. She just stared with wide eyes as she dropped the frying pan she had been holding and it disappeared back to where ever it had come from in the first place. She stared at the guy crouching on the ground, both arms over his head to protect it and she just plainly STARED.  
  
"...You mean it...?" she said as she gazed at the top of Miroku's head. "You really mean it?"  
  
Miroku looked up at Sango with serious eyes and got up, grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. He looked straight in her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes Sango. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran down the mall, her dress flying like silk behind her as she looked for a glimpse of white. She weeved through people, apologizing whenever she accidentally crashed into somebody. Seeing Inuyasha go down a narrow walkway, leading to an exit, she raced after him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" she shouted but the boy didn't turn around, only walking faster and disappearing down the walkway.  
  
Kagome thought that this was strange that he wouldn't answer her, but pushed the thought aside. She didn't even notice how the people seemed to just drift far away as she continued to run after Inuyasha.  
  
Confused and wondering why Inuyasha would go down a dark walkway with no shops like this, she saw two doors which was presumingly the exits. She pushed them open, missing the golden glint next to her in the darkness.  
  
Breaking out in the open, Kagome held the doors open and looked around the sunlight, seeing that this was the back of the shopping mall where all the employees parked.  
  
'Funny...' she thought when she spied a car with its door open. 'Wonder why that car's doors are open...'  
  
She looked left to right and then raised a confused eyebrow. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked herself, getting spooked that it was so quiet and silent out back here compared to the mall inside which was bustling with people and children.  
  
Suddenly, two hands materialized from behind her, one going around her neck, holding her back and the other holding a cloth, covering her mouth and nose.  
  
The sudden movement caused her to take in a breath sharply, but only a nauseating smell invaded her senses instead of clean air. She tried to hit the person behind her, blind to who it was. Her actions were futile however because the blows she gave became weaker and weaker as she breathed in thedigusting smell.  
  
The only name that snapped through her mind was "Inuyasha" as her eyes began to get heavy and her body felt weak. She fisted her hands to her side and then began to feel her body slump against the person behind her.  
  
A strand of white drifted into her view and her eyes would have widened if she wasn't feeling so sleepy. She then closed her eyes and went into darkness, confused and baffled at the same time.  
  
'Inuyasha!?' 


	13. Love Should Never Be This Complicated

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Thirteen-Love Should Never Be This Complicated...  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Kagome slowly regained her senses and grudgingly rubbed at her eyes, wondering why her senses were all so dampened and her mind seeming to not properly function. She blinked her eyes a few times and then looked around the room, but only met the sight of cold darkness.  
  
She suddenly began to feel scared as she slowly recalled what had happened, her eyes widening as she remembered being practically drugged to unconsciousness. How long had she been unconscious? What the hell was happening? Where was she? What was this place!?  
  
Her mind reeled with thoughts and questions as she crumpled to the ground, looking utterly hopeless. She didn't know where she was, so not moving around was much safer. Who knows what might be lurking in those dark corners.  
  
She sighed defeatedly before a cold smooth voice suddenly droned out from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"So you're awake..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was currently in some mint shop buying tic tacs and grumbling when two teens came tumbling head over heels into the shop. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at the intertwined hands of Sango and Miroku.  
  
'Ah so those two FINALLY get together.'  
  
Inuyasha half expected Kagome to be behind them, pointing at Sango and Miroku holding hands and laughing her head off, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. He was half worried yet more relieved. He didn't want to see her after she had said she didn't like him, even if she didn't know he had heard.  
  
He popped some of the tic tacs into his mouth and continued observing Sango and Miroku wheezing and panting on the ground, still holding hands. He scratched his head, a bit annoyed that they were just there like that.  
  
"In...u...ya...sha..." Miroku panted, sounding out every syllable, and the mentioned raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a bit irritated that they were taking so long to say something.  
  
"Did you see Kagome?" Sango questioned, finally composing herself from running around the mall in search of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"No I didn't see that girl. Got lost, eh?" he said and shrugged as he popped more tic tacs into his mouth. "I can practically see her getting lost."  
  
"Its not like that," Miroku retorted, waving his free hand furiously in front of him, half his mind on the matter at hand and the other on that delicious looking sprite in the shop.  
  
"What's not like that?" Inuyasha asked, clearly confused now.  
  
Sango looked up at him with infuriated eyes. "God dangit. We're saying, we were around the mall and she just seemed to disappear while we were occupied!"  
  
"So she got lost. Whats the big deal?" Inuyasha inquired, a big fat '?' appearing above his head.  
  
"ARGH! We're saying! I was asking Sango out, we were NOT WALKING, Kagome was on the ground laughing and then after Sango dear here answered yes to me, (oh the joy!) then Kagome was missing!" Miroku rambled out, swiping the air with his hand in frustration as he tried to get his point across to Inuyasha.  
  
"SO! She got LOST," Inuyasha repeated, exasperated that these two people seemed to be just repeating the same thing over and over again.  
  
Miroku and Sango both growled in aggravation and ran around in circles, their heads hurting. Inuyasha was such a dumb nut!  
  
"She didn't get LOST, Inuyasha. Can YOU get LOST while you're IDLE on the ground, laughing your little head off!?" Sango screamed, her mind almost blowing up from the force of impact.  
  
"Sure I can"  
  
"...How then?"  
  
"I get sucked up by a gigantic vortex, spiraling down to hell where little demons with pitch forks get ready to barbeque me!"  
  
"This isn't a JOKE, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled and bought down a mallet upon the guy's head, hoping it knocked out whatever had been loose in there.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the offending bump on his head and scowled up at Kagome's best friend. Violent people these days...they were all getting more aggressive. (He's one to say that. xD) "Okay okay! If she didn't get LOST, then what did she get? Eh smartie smartie?"  
  
"THINK INU! THINK!" Sango screamed so loud, Inuyasha's hair blew backwards from the force.  
  
"But I don't like THINKING!" Inuyasha whined, but went almost timid from the viciously dangerous glare from Sango. "I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" he murmured quickly and began to think hard for once.  
  
After a few minutes of strained silence, Inuyasha looked back up seriously at Sango and Miroku, who seemed to be agreeing with Sango from behind her back. Oh that guy would pay for double crossing him...but then, Sango was scary.  
  
"Welll~~!?" Sango asked, tapping her foot on the tiles impatiently.  
  
"She got abducted by tiny green aliens?"  
  
*BAM!!!*  
  
Sango had had enough of Inuyasha's stupid sarcasm and lame jokes. She took away her frying pan, its shape implanted on Inuyasha's head as the guy yelped in pain. Growling low in her throat, she swiped the air and began to stomp around. "SHE DIDN'T GET ABDUCTED BY ALIENS YA IDIOT. SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE! AND SOMEONE REFERS TO NARAKU MOST CERTAINLY!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth went into a little "o" as the new information registered in his head. He blinked and then looked at Sango, totally serious. "You sure?"  
  
Sango looked ready to bloody murder him as Miroku held her back from kicking his ass. "What did you think idiot?!"  
  
"Well I did believe that she got abduc---"  
  
"Inuyasha...?" a voice suddenly intervened.  
  
All three teens freaked when a little girl with hair as white as Inuyasha's appeared in the middle of the "battlefield." She had a mirror hung on a gold string tied around her neck and wore completely white clothes. Her skin was as pale as her clothes virtually and the only thing that told anyone that she wasn't a ghost was that she wasn't levitating from the ground like an apparition.  
  
"W-What!?" the boy stuttered, momentarily stunned from the sudden appearance of this little girl.  
  
"Letter for you..." she whispered and handed him an envelope before making her exit, practically gliding out the door.  
  
"SPOOKY!" Sango shrieked when the girl disappeared around the corner. "Did you see her glide out this shop? EEK! She was as pale as a ghost too! Was there even a reflection of her in that weird old mirror of hers?!" She hung onto Miroku for all she was worth as little tears hung on the edge of her eyes.  
  
Miroku looked about ready to go to heaven.  
  
"Letter?" Inuyasha repeated the word he had just heard and looked down at the envelope in his lap.  
  
He hurriedly ripped open the letter and stared at its content, scanning the letter over. The result was a jaw drop to the ground.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome twirled her head around to scan over her surroundings, her ears alert for any more voices and her eyes searching for a form of ANYBODY. Her eyes landed on two bright golden eyes in the corner of the room and she shrieked like a baby.  
  
"FLOATING GOLDEN EYES!" she screamed and scrambled far away from the "levitating eyes" as possible. Her back hit the wall and she started crying when the eyeballs "bounced" it's way over to her.  
  
"Shut up you," a voice with cold venom snarled and Kagome peeked an eye open, staring out at the eyeballs in front of her. That was when she noticed that the eyeballs were actually attached to eyesockets and those eyesockets were attached to a face.  
  
She sighed a breath of relief and then looked up at the person towering high over her. He, as she could tell it was a guy, held himself with divine grace and elegance, very much like a tiger actually...  
  
"Who are you?" she timidly asked, getting up yet STILL he towered over her, looking down at her with those bitter amber eyes.  
  
"That's none of your business, wench."  
  
"You sound just like Inuyasha..."  
  
"I'm not my little brother..."  
  
"Inuyasha has a brother...?"  
  
"We haven't seen each other in years, so can you quit it? Just shut it."  
  
"But why haven't you both seen each other in years!?"  
  
The guy looked annoyed yet showed not much emotion as he walked back over to the other corner of the so called room, ignoring Kagome's question.  
  
Kagome glanced over at the new guy now sitting GRACEFULLY across from the room. Her eyes had been adjusting to the darkness now and she could make out little details about the person. He had that GRACEFUL form of his and he was tall, a good head or so taller than her, his hair was stark white like Inuyasha's and so were his eyes. Yet his eyes held an icy look while Inuyasha's held more warmth. The man looked to be about 21 or so, two tattoo streaks on both of his cheeks and Kagome could make out some kind of symbol or whatsoever on his forehead. All in all, he looked like one of those cold GRACEFUL business men who cheated and were rich.  
  
Then the question that she had been wondering about for a while finally popped back into her mind and she looked at the new guy again, opening her mouth and asking, "Why am I here?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha curiously as he let go of the letter, letting it flutter down to the ground. They both tried reading the small print of the letter but couldn't from the distance they were from it. Sango walked over and picked up the letter, scanning it over quickly.  
  
When she finished reading, she gasped quietly and looked at Miroku with wide eyes. Miroku gave his girlfriend a weird look and noticed that she was just about as pale as Inuyasha, who by the way, was staring off into space with a blank look in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, very curious now that the letter had caused both Sango and even Inuyasha to turn pale and quiet.  
  
Sango held out the letter to him and Miroku lightly took it, reading the contents out loud.  
  
'You are probably wondering where Kagome is. Well I, Naraku has kidnapped her but of course, I wasn't the one to do the dirty work. Do you know who was the kidnapper Inuyasha? Why it was your own brother, Sesshoumaru. And you should check out your little friend, the one girl named Kikyou. You'll be surprised to find her gone as well. Meet at Koibitos Yakusoku Bridge tonight at midnight and let's see if history will report itself...ne? You can only choose one. -Naraku-'  
  
Miroku started twitching when he finished reading the letter, and found that he had scattered his thoughts for a while there and couldn't talk.  
  
"What history?" Sango squeaked out as she gently rubbed at her head.  
  
Miroku gently slapped himself and looked at Sango, trying to remember where he had heard about the history of Koibitos Yakusoku bridge. His eyes lighted up as he snapped his finger. "I saw an article at the library once about a week ago! It was dated back to five years ago and I had caught sight of the words, 'Koibitos Yakusoku bridge' and 'death'."  
  
"Death?" Inuyasha finally asked when he had gotten over his shock. Now he was staring at Miroku with intense, golden orbs. "What death?!"  
  
"I derno!" Miroku said in defense, as he watched Inuyasha's eyes glint with deadly menace.  
  
"Then let's get to the frikkin' library!" Inuyasha growled out, springing up from the ground and grabbing hold of Sango and Miroku, dragging them out of the store while ignoring the extremely curious looks the store employees were giving them.  
  
"But what I want to know..." Inuyasha mused in his head. "Is why Sesshoumaru kidnapped her...and when did that idiot come back..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
In a dark, barely lit room, two figures could be seen sitting in chairs around a flaring fireplace. If one looked closer, they would see one of them had the figure of a female and the other, a male. The sparks from the fire jumped out and licked at the carpet's edge while the silence pursued.  
  
Finally the male's voice spoke up. "You sure this would work. Last time you tried one of your schemes, it only served to get them closer together...Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou could be seen smirking with a glint of evilness in her eyes. "Of course it would work, Naraku. I am his childhood friend after all and he had only known her for how long?"  
  
"His lifetime actually. He's hated her long before you came into the picture"  
  
"I'm talking about how long they've been on the good side of each other."  
  
Naraku wanted to roll his eyes but knew he would get injured thanks to Kikyou, so he just kept on a plain face. "One week or so I'm guessing."  
  
"Exactly," Kikyou said while throwing a piece of old yellow paper into the fire, watching it burn and reduce to nothing but ash. "One week. And me? Few years. There's a big difference and I'll be damned if he chooses her over me."  
  
"And what if he does choose her?"  
  
"He won't, Naraku," Kikyou growled, sounding so sure of herself. "He won't..."  
  
Naraku didn't answer his cousin as he wondered how far his cousin would take this. He liked power, he had power, but he didn't want to get involved with the police in any way. If he got caught, he couldn't tell them it was Kikyou because his files were all filled with bad crimes while Kikyou's were as clean as a shining star.  
  
"But if he does choose her..."  
  
Naraku heard Kikyou whisper in a low menacing voice.  
  
"Then I'd have to get rid of her...once and for all." 


	14. For You I Will

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Fourteen- For You I Will  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
There was a huge jumble of mess on one of the library tables as three people seated around it flipped through the pages in a flurry. There was a big pile of books containing old newspaper articles on one side of the table and an even larger pile on the other side that made the first 'big' pile look like a shrimp. The big pile was of the books they still had to go through and the shrimp pile was of the ones they already went through. Everyone was about to have a migraine and blow up from the frustration, but they kept it going.  
  
"God," Inuyasha mumbled to himself and accidentally tore out a clipping in his anger. A shocked expression appeared on his face and he looked around, quietly slipping it back in the book before the evil librarian caught him.  
  
"AH I CAN'T FIND IT!" Sango screamed and spun around in her chair, while clutching her head in pain.  
  
"MISS! CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET OR I WILL HAVE TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE LIBRARY FOR DISRUPTING THE PEACE!" the librarian yelled over the intercom and Sango buried her red embarrassed face back in the books.  
  
"Grr. *grumble* She's even louder than I am *grumble* and she's all "can you please be quiet!" *grumble*" Sango growled to herself while working furiously. "Are you SURE you saw it? Or was it just your imagination like usual?" Sango hissed in a low voice, while watching her boyfriend whirl through the books.  
  
"I am sure, so please, just trust me."  
  
"Trust you? TRUST you? I can't even understand you, so how can I TRUST you?" Sango grumbled and continued her search, her patience evidently having snapped a while ago.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily as he listened to the two argue. Even as a couple, they couldn't agree on anything. How long could this relationship last? Well, very long probably, so he'd have to get use to some screaming and yelling, and then making ups.  
  
His eyes lazily scanned over the contents of the newspaper article and he was going to turn the page before two words caught his eyes.  
  
"Koibitos Yakusoku"  
  
"GUYS I FOUND IT!" He screamed and jumped up, yelling for joy and nearly doing a dance. He waved the piece of article he had taken out triumphantly in the air and gave Miroku and Sango a smug grin.  
  
"YOU THREE! GET OUT!" The librarian shrieked over the intercom and it made everyone in the library jump up in surprise and shock.  
  
"Quick. Jack it. Jack it!" Miroku hissed to Inuyasha, nudging the boy in the side with his elbow and Inuyasha swiftly stuffed it in his jacket pocket.  
  
They ran out of the library, leaving the librarian with the mountain load of books. They couldn't be bothered to put the books back after she had yelled at them like that. The three stopped running when they were sure they were far enough so that no librarians could catch them.  
  
"What does it say? WHAT DOES IT SAY!?" Sango cried in annoyance, thinking that the male species took too long to read a simple article. She was impatient and she wasn't happy.  
  
"Slow down, woman!" Inuyasha growled and then took the crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket. But his rough handlings with it caused it to break off into four different pieces.  
  
Sango and Miroku had their mouths wide open as they watched the three pieces flutter down to the ground. "Is...it...still readable?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha nodded his head slowly as he looked at the three pieces. "Hold it carefully. It might rot away if you don't."  
  
Inuyasha carefully picked up the three pieces and went over to a seat, putting the article down and putting back all the pieces till it was whole again. Then, all three friends put their heads together and stared at it. Headlines "Lover's Suicidal Death at Koibitos Yakusoku Bridge" caught their attention and made their hearts quicken.  
  
So Naraku was planning to kill someone?  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was about eleven at night and Kagome wasn't feeling any better. She got use to the silence and having the strange man stare at her with those scary golden eyes. The eyes---they reminded her so much of Inuyasha, yet Inuyasha's were welcoming. They were warm and gave her a sense of security, gave her the knowledge that he would always be there for her and would protect her.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
"Where are you...?" she whispered to herself and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if he was going to come and save her from whatever fate had in stall for her. "And could you please stop the staring?!" she asked Sesshoumaru, giving him a long, hard glare. "Is there something so interesting about me that you have to stare at me for like, forever?"  
  
"No, but I know you're thinking about my little brother."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"So are you both together?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"So do you like him?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAno. Nice one, but no."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a knowing eyebrow and then decided to stare at the interesting ceiling along with Kagome. Sneaking one last look at the girl, he whispered, "Well you better hope he likes you better than Kikyou."  
  
"What?" Kagome questioned, blinking at him owlishly.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her and wouldn't even look at her, pretending that he had never said anything. He just sat there in a manner that hinted Kagome that they were over with their little talk and he wouldn't say anything anymore.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to the ceiling and just continued to stare at it, wondering when she would be let free and whether Inuyasha would come any time soon to save her, before she died from starvation. They hadn't even let her eat anything yet, those slave drivers.  
  
'I wonder what they want me for...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
"Yea, Kanna, go get the girl."  
  
"Yes...cousin."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were currently stranded up in an oak tree outside Sango's room, arguing about whether they should jump in through the window to check for Sango. The window was open and the curtains were fluttering out into the breeze, but the distance between the window and tree wasn't exactly a step across. Inuyasha said they should, but Miroku argued that they might miss and fall down to the ground to crack their neck and die a horribly painful, slow death. Inuyasha called Miroku a wussy. Miroku called Inuyasha a crazy nut. Fighting issued.  
  
"Will you PLEASE be quiet?!" Sango poked her head out the window and gave them both a glare that demanded them to be silent. "If my parents wake up, do you think they'd be very happy to know I'm stealing out of the house around midnight without their permission to go to a bridge and save my best friend? NO. They won't be happy! So be quiet and give me two more minutes to put on my gloves and stuff!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went quiet like two obeying puppies and watched the window, waiting for their friend to finish getting ready. There were no clouds tonight, only the clear crescent moon and the million of blinking, shining stars. There was a very chilly wind blowing, and although Sango and Miroku were dressed really warmly, Inuyasha was dressed in a plain long sleeve shirt and baggy pants. Miroku added quickly that what he wore also contributed to the fact that he was a crazy nut.  
  
"Alright guys. I'm done," Sango announced and poked her head out, a beanie over it. Without any warnings, she got up onto the window ledge and jumped over onto the tree, looking at the guys with a sense of womanly pride.  
  
But that only got Inuyasha and Miroku arguing again.  
  
"See?! Sango made it from the window ledge! So what are you scared of Miro?"  
  
"Well she could have been lucky!"  
  
"Hey guys, I do that a lot, so don't call it luck."  
  
"See wimpy? She does it a lot, so why can't you?"  
  
"Well I am a very delicate man and I am filled with my woes."  
  
"What's your woes got to do with anything? You pervert."  
  
"Ah be quiet both of you. Men..."  
  
All three of them snuck across Sango's lawn quietly and opened the gate, closing it behind them and walking quietly down the street. Once they were pretty far from the house, all three gave a sigh of relief, thanking the gods that no one had caught them. It was getting pretty windy and clouds were starting to sneak in from the horizon, wrapping their blanket over the skies to cover the stars.  
  
The streets were quiet, only a car zooming past them once in a while and a suspicious stranger walking past. Other than that, it was spooky with no souls talking and no birds tweeting. The shops were all dark and everything was all still, nothing moving except for Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.  
  
Slowly, as they made their way down the stone-covered street, fog started to collect around the city, casting a hazy yet uncomfortable aura around them. Inuyasha, feeling uneasy around the setting fog, that and the fact that he had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen, started to speed up. Miroku and Sango were trailing behind him; the fog almost erasing their presence from Inuyasha's vision.  
  
Not really knowing how the pole got there, Miroku walked right into it through the fog and he fell backwards onto his behind, letting off a yelp of pain and surprise. Sango, hearing Miroku yelp, stopped trying to catch up with Inuyasha and looked back at Miroku, who was rubbing his red forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked when she saw him almost wincing.  
  
"Yea, I think. But I feel like I cracked my forehead in half," Miroku explained and looked up at Sango, while still rubbing gently at his injury. "You want to kiss my boo boo away?" he questioned with big sparkling eyes and innocence dripping in his voice.  
  
"If you don't get serious, I really will crack your head in half," Sango threatened, showing him her fist, ready to smash some sense into the lecher.  
  
Miroku took the hint and decided to change the subject to their missing companion. "Where's Inu?" he asked curiously when he looked ahead and didn't catch a sign of the arrogant boy and didn't hear any taunts from him.  
  
Sango turned her head to look down the street and into the fog, but couldn't see any signs of Inuyasha either. "Well I guess we lost him," she whispered in a low voice and sighed with much remorse. "He might need us there too."  
  
Miroku got himself up and brushed himself off, sighing along with his girlfriend. The mysterious fog just got thicker as they lingered there, and Miroku looked around in suspicion. "These mysterious fogs only happen in those movies where someone is going to get killed or murdered. Why do they have to happen now?"  
  
"You must have watched too many movies, Miroku," Sango said matter-of- factly and nodded her head to agree with herself. "Well, better try to get to Koibitos Yakusoku Bridge. Don't wanna miss any action, now do we?"  
  
Miroku and Sango continued down the stone-covered street, feeling great unease with the fog surrounding them, as if it wanted to suffocate them. The fog just got thicker, with them hardly seeing ten feet in front of them. They were too afraid to run in search of Inuyasha, scared that they might accidentally run into something sharp poking out.  
  
"Inuyasha has just gotten himself into a pickle without us there to help him," Miroku whispered and Sango could do nothing but nod her head in agreement and response.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Guys, I can't see across the street," Inuyasha complained, looking left to right, but only seeing fog on both sides. "Can you see any cars coming?"  
  
No one answered him and he twisted his head around to look back the way he had come. His view was only met with more fog and he realized that he had lost Miroku and Sango in his haste to find Kagome. Suddenly, that tiny feeling of fear crept into his mind and he was reminded of those movies where dead zombies came back from their graves to kill innocent bystanders on a cold night filled with fog; a night such as this.  
  
Shaking his head at his own arrogance, he took in a deep breath and looked once more at both sides of the street and ran across as fast as he could before a car came and ran him over. Getting over safely, he glanced at his watch and it ticked 11:52pm.  
  
"Eight minutes early..." he whispered as Koibitos Yakusoku bridge came into view, its structure towering over the town.  
  
It was a beautiful white and golden bridge, built so that cars could cross the river it was built over. At first it was named the Subarashii Bridge, but after certain events, it was changed to the Koibitos Yakusoku Bridge. It was 100 feet high and pillars shaped like angels stuck out at the top, giving it a look that suggested that angels were flying from the bridge, hence the first name, Subarashii [Heavenly] Bridge.  
  
Mist weaved in and out of the bridge, casting a mystifying aura to it. Inuyasha wasn't fond of the look because it gave him the feeling that he was in a movie and was about to run into something ghastly and appalling. Walking towards it tentatively, Inuyasha wondered why there wasn't a single car crossing the bridge, but the thick fog answered it all. The sound of his own feet upon the stone-covered road rang out into the dark night, only adding more alertness to Inuyasha. His ears seemed to pick up any and every sound in every direction, his eyes piercing through the darkness to look for any outline of a person, and his steps cautious.  
  
The silence was pierced as a cold, evil voice sliced through the air, its laughter ringing murder in Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha snapped his head up to look at where the sinister laughter had originated from, his eyes landing on the frame of a man. The man's hair was blowing with the high wind and his long hair was as dark as the night itself.  
  
"NARAKU. What did you do with Kagome!? Tell me NOW!" Inuyasha bellowed, his eyes fixated on the evil man who was on one of the angel structures.  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes in anticipation, a smirk making its way onto his face and a dark aura pulsing around his being. "Tsk tsk Inuyasha. Why just Kagome?" Naraku taunted, shaking his finger down at Inuyasha, who looked ready to climb up the bridge and tear Naraku limb from limb. "What about Kikyou, ne?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled up at Naraku, an animalistic growl making its way from his throat, as he clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. Right now, on his mind, Kikyou didn't seem like such an important subject, but his attention was centered on where Kagome was and what had happened to her. If that slime ball Naraku had done anything to hurt his Kagome in any way, he would make sure Naraku would not live to see the dawn of another day.  
  
Wait a second.  
  
HIS Kagome?  
  
Naraku broke into his thoughts, as the evil slime ball let off another string of evil laughter. "Well, well, Inuyasha, aren't you just DYING to see where your two little wenches are?" Naraku hissed in an excited voice, his narrowed eyes widening in eagerness.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Inuyasha roared, red fury and anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
But Inuyasha's impatience only got Naraku to laugh even more and look down at Inuyasha with evil glinting in his eyes. "Let's play a game."  
  
"No games, Naraku. Where the hell are those two and you better tell me before I get up there and tear you to tiny little pieces and beat you down to hell!" Inuyasha made swiping motions with his hands, as if to demonstrate how he was going to kill Naraku.  
  
Naraku simply ignored the threat and with a flick of his hand, the mist seemed to part side to side and the next angel structure appeared into both of their views. Inuyasha's eyes widened into realization as he watched the scene that emerged in front of his eyes, anger continuing to build inside.  
  
"Is this your little idea of a game?" Inuyasha snarled up at Naraku who looked like he was enjoying this a tad bit too much. Naraku could never keep his bad side under control and no matter how much he tried to keep himself away from the police, he just had too much darkness in his heart.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha," Naraku began as he sat down upon the structure and pointed to the other one with his finger. "I always wondered which one you would choose over. Kagome or Kikyou."  
  
"Why do you love making my life a living hell!?" Inuyasha sneered up at Naraku, who in turn, just ignored him and kept on going with his explanation.  
  
"Kagome and Kikyou. Their looks are so alike," Naraku said out loud, but whispered in a lower voice, "But that's where the similarities end."  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip until it nearly drew blood, his eyes looking off at Kagome once in a while and his mind racing with ways to kill Naraku slowly and painfully. He hadn't forgotten the last time Naraku had gotten his foul hold on Kagome and slapped her and Inuyasha wasn't about to let that slide without hurting Naraku ten folds as much as he had hurt Kagome.  
  
"So who do you like more Inuyasha? Who would you rather have?" Naraku yelled over the mist, gesturing over to the two girls who were currently gagged and tied to opposite ends of a narrow rectangular contraption that extended out from the structure.  
  
Kagome had a worried look in her eyes and she hung from one end of the contraption, her tied up body hanging right over the river far below. Kikyou, on the other end, had a more calm, determined look on her face, only that her body wasn't tied as tightly as Kagome's and she was just biting onto her mouth gag. Both were swaying with the breeze and looking at Inuyasha 100 feet below.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't give an answer to that question. He just couldn't choose one of them like that; After all, Kikyou was a friend and Kagome was...well...Kagome. He glared up at Naraku with vengeance in his eyes and felt like kicking one of the pillars in front of him.  
  
"Can't choose Inuyasha?" Naraku chuckled to himself and then looked down far below at him. "Well you better choose quickly because I'm getting impatient and I want to see some action.  
  
All of a sudden, red and blue lights could be seen through the softer mist, the lights blinking on and off, followed by a loud, shrill siren. Naraku suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost, his face turning paler as he suddenly screamed "Kanna! Cut the ropes!" and the girl who had been covered by the mist on the other pillar, emerged and grabbed a hold of the rope next to her, which was connected to both of Kagome's and Kikyou's ropes. Taking out a knife she had in her pocket, she cut the rope, swift and fast.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head to watch as Kagome and Kikyou slowly began their descend towards the river, like as if he was watching a movie in slow motion. The police cars had skid to a stop right in front of the bridge, the policemen piling out and holding out their guns at Naraku who looked like a cornered rat. Sango and Miroku got out of one of the police cars, their hands over their mouths in horror as they watched in dismay, Kagome and Kikyou falling down straight for the river.  
  
His mind working faster than it ever had before, Inuyasha made a beeline for Kagome, jumping onto the bridge's rail and watching her fall down with his heart thumping in his head, his body ready to sprint and his breathing irregular.  
  
Realizing what Inuyasha was about to do, Sango screamed out "NOOOOO!!" and was about to run towards Inuyasha before Miroku held her back in case she got hurt. "Let go of me Miroku! Inuyasha and Kagome are going to die! Miroku!! Let go of me! Please! Miroku! I don't want to see them die! Let GO of me!" Sango pleaded, while tears made their ways silently down her cheeks, watching the scene in front of her with panic and distress.  
  
Kikyou watched in a daze as she realized Inuyasha WAS going to choose Kagome over her, the friend he had known since forever. Jealousy and darkness crept into her heart as she saw him get ready to jump out to catch Kagome and she felt like stabbing that little wench in the heart a few hundred times. Snapping her attention to Inuyasha, she let go of her mouth gag and growled out, "Inuyasha! But what about ME! I thought you CARED!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't even seem to hear Kikyou yell at him as he watched Kagome fall down closer and closer to him. When she was the right distance, he jumped off the railing into the open air, feeling the wind pull him down and blow his hair up. He slid his arms around Kagome's waist, while the girl had her eyes wide open in unbelieving shock. The river was only about another fifty feet below and they couldn't avoid it.  
  
Sango stomped on Miroku's foot, leaving him whimpering and holding his foot and she ran over to the rail, followed by some of the policemen to watch the three people head straight for river. Sango took in one single deep breath as she watched two of her best friends fall to what might be their death. "INUYASHA! KAGOME! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" she screamed after them, the tears continuing to fall down relentlessly.  
  
Inuyasha pulled off Kagome's mouth gag and was immediately met with a pain- stricken look on Kagome, who looked like someone had just stabbed her through with a knife.  
  
"Why didn't you choose Kikyou?" she whispered as they continued to fall closer and closer to the river.  
  
"Because you mean more to me than her," he murmured into her ear as she hugged him right there in the middle of falling through the air.  
  
"You know we'll probably die," Kagome said, as she closed her eyes slowly and leaned her head into the crook of his neck, smiling just a bit.  
  
"At least I get to die happy then," he whispered and hugged Kagome closer to him, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable.  
  
Huge splashes could be heard loud and clear as Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou hit the water, the droplets flying high into the air, and then turning into nothing but silence.  
  
"Inuyasha...Kagome..." Sango whispered as she gazed at the water, but seeing none of them come up.  
  
"INUYASHAAA!!! KAGOMEEEE!!!"  
  
Sango's cry rang through the cold night's air as only bubbles surfaced from the dark waters below. 


	15. Embracing Reality

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Embracing Reality  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
Sango didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to react, how to cope or what to do. She had watched the river suddenly get wilder for unknown reasons and now, she was in a police's car with Miroku, going home to her house. She didn't care if her parents found out she had snuck out of the house, she didn't even care if she got grounded for the rest of her miserable life. All that mattered, was that she had been there, watching the two, and she couldn't do a single thing to save them. She had never felt so utterly useless, worthless and hopeless in all the years she had lived and she just wished she could have done something.  
  
Miroku was next to her, staring out the window and watching the sceneries fly by in a blur. He was just as lost as Sango, not sure that this had all actually happened. The afternoon had been enjoyable since they went shopping and had lots of fun, but after that, everything started to go downhill. And downhill at a rapid pace.  
  
He had watched his childhood friend possibly die saving the one he loved [maybe Inuyasha finally realized that] but he had done absolutely nothing. And worse, he had not let Sango do anything. But what good would it do for Sango to jump over the bridge after Inuyasha and Kagome? He couldn't watch someone else perish in front of his eyes. And especially not his dearest Sango.  
  
It had hurt. It had hurt a lot to have to refrain his girlfriend from what she was begging him to let her do, but he knew it was for the best. Anyway, there's always a chance Inuyasha and Kagome didn't die.  
  
Oh yea. Kikyou also went down into the river. Well...  
  
Who really cares?  
  
It wasn't like he absolutely hated that witch. It was more like he absolutely, positively, completely, utterly, totally, fully, downright hated that sad excuse of a woman nut. He wouldn't even grab Kikyou's ass even if someone paid him a thousand dollars to.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly ripped away from him as he felt an abrupt pull on his jacket. He looked down and saw Sango crying into his jacket, hitting him quietly on his chest with her fists.  
  
"Miroku! I can't! I just...CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DIED. This is Inuyasha and Kagome we're talking about! The two best friends we ever had...and...you made me watch them. Watch them just GO like that---THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! How could you? How could you!?" she screamed into his jacket, her hits on his chest lessening.  
  
"I just don't want to see you go like that. I don't want you to leave me alone and I guess my selfishness took over," he whispered and didn't notice that she had stopped hitting him.  
  
"Sango, oh my dearest Sango, I'm sorry I refrained you. But you know, that Inuyasha and Kagome will not be dead. They are the two most stubborn, block- headed, blind, obstinate people I have yet to meet. They won't let death take them just like that," he finished and then looked down at Sango for a response, but her hitting had stopped and her crying had finished. Her body was rising slowly and her breathing was even and regular. In other words, she was asleep.  
  
Miroku smiled lightly and then put his hands around his girlfriend's shoulder, positioning her so that her head could properly be on his shoulder. Stroking her long hair lightly, he whispered three words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*~*~*The Next Day...  
  
Sango stared. She continued staring. The ceiling seemed to be a curious staring spot. She just resumed staring at the ceiling in silence. Her parents had lectured her on sneaking out, had lectured her on having a boyfriend, and had lectured her on the responsibilities of being their daughter.  
  
And they had did all those lectures in under two minutes at the front door.  
  
But when Miroku had told them that Sango had just witnessed her best friend falling off a bridge and into a river, they had promptly shut their traps. Guilt had been etched across their faces, but Sango didn't respond. She didn't care. She just went upstairs without a word to anyone, not even Miroku, and walked quietly into her room, although she slammed her door with a resounding crack to the wall that made the floor vibrate.  
  
Then she had just fallen onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
In fact, she had been staring at the ceiling for four hours and it was six on Sunday morning now.  
  
The morning light dimly slid in through the yet open window, shining it's bright light into the dark room. After a while, the birds began to sing and the sun had fully came up, and Sango gently turned her view to the window, squinting her eyes shut when the sunlight hit her in the eyes.  
  
A single tear fell from behind her lashes and then she swiftly swung her covers over her head and started sobbing quietly.  
  
*~*~*At Miroku's Place...  
  
He gently flipped through the pages of his photo album, watching the memories fly by. There was a picture of him and Inuyasha in elementary and throwing cupcakes at each other. The next picture showed Inuyasha stuffing a cupcake into Miroku's mouth as revenge for squashing a sticky cupcake on his face.  
  
Then there was a picture of an angry Kagome throwing a football at Inuyasha's head in middle school. After that, there was the lovely picture of Inuyasha on a stretcher in a hospital ambulance.  
  
The pages following that were similar to the ones he had just seen and he felt depressed. What if Inuyasha and Kagome really had died? What if Kikyou was the one who had survived? Well, if Kikyou had survived, he was sure Sango was just going to throw her over another bridge all over again until the witch died.  
  
Sighing, Miroku slapped the album shut and threw it onto the ground. Making a sound of frustration, he collapsed backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Reminiscences just kept on flipping itself through his head and Miroku wanted to scream in utter annoyance.  
  
Grabbing his pillow, he stuffed his head under it and screamed as loud as he could muster. Aggravated would be an understatement...  
  
*~*~*Back to Sango.  
  
"Come on Sango, you have to eat something!" Sango's mother said rather exasperatingly, already repeating that line about twenty times.  
  
But Sango refused to go out of her room.  
  
"Leave me alone! I want to be isolated alright?! Can't you just give me a break! I need to think." Sango's muffled voice answered from behind the closed doors.  
  
"You'll starve in there!"  
  
"No, I won't! I'll live!"  
  
"No! You won't! It's nearly seven o'clock! You shouldn't skip breakfast! Now get out of that room before you starve!"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sango screamed and threw her pillow at the door, hitting it with a dull smack and seeing it land with an even more tedious thud.  
  
"Sango, there's always a few things in life that we don't take the time to appreciate. And friends are one of them. I'm sorry that Kagome COULD be dead, but there's always the chance that she isn't. Keep the hope that she hasn't died yet and when she's back, appreciate having her as your best friend! Please dear---I don't think Kagome would want to see you like this over her. She'll rather have you eating and normal!" Sango's mother reasoned and listened intently for any sound from Sango's room. Nothing.  
  
'I give up.' Sango's mother thought and was about to leave away from the entrance when the door creaked open, revealing a red-eyed Sango standing by the door frame.  
  
Sango's gaze was down-cast, but when she looked up, she managed a faint, weak smile. "You're right mom.she wouldn't want to see me like this."  
  
Sango's mom smiled a bit and pulled her daughter in for a hug, relief etched all over her face. "Now that's my daughter."  
  
Sango smiled a little more and sighed when her mom led her down for breakfast. Her mom was right---there's a chance Kagome didn't die. After all.when she has a blockhead like Inuyasha saving her, who could just perish?  
  
And when they were just a hair width's away from actually getting together, she dies? Nah! This couldn't be the end. Not for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
The bell door rang and Sango excused herself away from her mother to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Miroku standing there with a bouquet of flowers. This sight certainly looked priceless enough as he started sneezing from the pollen in the flowers.  
  
"Hey darl---*sneeze*" Miroku half-squeaked and handed the flowers over to Sango.  
  
"For me?" Sango faked surprise as she accepted it.  
  
"Only for you," Miroku continued and rubbed at his nose. "So, feeling better?"  
  
"I guess," she answered and walked back to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. "Come in."  
  
He didn't need a second bidding as he came in and took off his shoes. Following Sango to the kitchen, he saw both Sango's mother and father sitting at the dining table and eating breakfast. When they saw him, they both smiled a bit and nodded.  
  
Miroku secretly breathed in a sigh of relief when he realized that Sango's parents weren't going to clobber him to Mars for being Sango's boyfriend. If Sango could obtain such brutal strength, then he wouldn't want a demonstration from where she had inherited it. He smiled back at the parents and they continued with their breakfast, watching the TV in the living room with much interest.  
  
"So, what did you come here for?" Sango asked when she came back with the flowers in a vase and she set it on the counter.  
  
"Well, you know.how Inuyasha and Kagome went.down? Well, I figured, that those two of all the people I know will be the most hardest to get rid of, even if we put them in a burning building surrounded by four solid concrete walls," Miroku began and Sango nodded gently at his explanation.  
  
"I figured that they probably washed ashore on the side of some cliff or bank or something, you know? So, I thought that we should go search for them, since they could be stuck and we wouldn't want them to really die from starvation or thirst or something. The police already sent out a search party along the banks, but I can't really trust men with huge goggles and black suits carrying guns around, now can I?" Miroku explained and watched as Sango's expressions lightened up a bit when she realized what he was suggesting.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm going out to search for Kagome!" Sango announced, reading Miroku's mind, and her mother looked at her daughter, before picking something up.  
  
"Take a toast at least," her mom ordered.   
  
Taking the toast quickly, Sango and Miroku rushed for the door in record time and they were out before Sango's father had time to say anything.  
  
"Dear, do you really think it's alright to let our daughter run off like that with a boy?" Sango's father asked his wife and she put a comforting hand over his.  
  
"Have some faith and trust in our daughter, honey. She's old enough to make decisions for herself," Sango's mother affirmed and continued her breakfast without another word.  
  
*~*~*  
  
This wasn't exactly the best situation to be in. In fact, he could consider it to be one of the worst in his life. He would be happy any other time to wake up with her in his lap, but with the current situation and location, it wasn't that romantic.  
  
How did he get into this place? Only god knows.  
  
How would he get out of this place? Only god knows.  
  
How can two unconscious people who had fallen into a river, be stuck in what can only be described as a hole, in the side of a cliff bank? Only god knows.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
But at least they were alive. That's what counts.  
  
Trying to shake the girl awake, he was met with a gurgle and some mumbling accompanied with a happy smile. Should he wonder what she was dreaming about? Probably not. But what got him confused was that they nearly died, possibly died, and she was still sleeping away in wet clothes and dreaming something he would rather not know about. That was what was so cute about the girl in his lap.  
  
Did he love her? Possibly. He never told her those three words, 'I love you', but he wanted to at least make sure she wanted him as much as he did her. A boy can't read a girl's mind after all, and words were the only reassurance to one's mind.  
  
She finally began to stir and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Any more of her weight on his legs and it would be dead for another fifty years.  
  
Her eyes flitted open and he watched the realization dawn onto her face. First, she looked annoyed, which she probably did every morning. Second, she looked surprised for a moment. Then lastly, she sat up so fast she looked like a blur and was quite awake and alert as she looked around. Turning her head around, her gaze met with his and she stared for a while.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Are we in hell?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"This is what hell is like?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"I'm stuck in a hole in hell with you for the rest of my life down here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She cupped him a good one around the head. "I'm not as stupid as I look, smart one."  
  
"Of course," he agreed. "You're more stupider than you look." He received another hit around the head.  
  
"We've alive," she whispered breathlessly after she had made sure that she had inflicted enough pain upon Inuyasha for that comment.  
  
"Yup," he replied while rubbing at his head. "Looks like your thick head saved us from that one."  
  
She gave him a dry look.  
  
He ignored it.  
  
"Hey..." she started after a moment of silence.  
  
"What?!" he snapped, annoyed that he had suddenly developed a headache from her hitting.  
  
"Thanks for yesterday."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see if she was serious about that comment and all he could see in her eyes was sincerity and that she was truly grateful that he had chose her instead of Kikyou. Sometimes, he wondered if someone could look so beautiful...  
  
"Keh. Not like I had a choice anyway. Your wailing distracted me."  
  
"Mm-hmm," she answered and smiled up at him mysteriously. "My mouth was gagged, if you don't remember."  
  
He went cherry-red when he realized his mistake and he responded with a very heart-felt "KEH!"  
  
Then proceeded another moment of silence as they both took time to consider about the fact that they were alive, and stuck in a hole with each other. This strangely seemed familiar to the incident at Medieval Times, but it didn't look like there was going to be any interruption soon.  
  
There was an air of awkwardness around as they both looked in places other than each other. Both of them didn't want to take responsibility for anything that happened if eye contact ensued, so not looking at each other was about as good as they could get.  
  
She sighed a bit after staring at a hole in the wall got boring. How long would they be stuck like this? Would they even survive? How is Miroku and Sango? What would her parents think? What about Inuyasha's parents?  
  
She exhaled even more when it got extremely boring and the only sound was of the river running by outside. When would they be saved...  
  
She couldn't stay in here any longer...  
  
Someone save her, please...  
  
"Inuyasha, we're gonna die!" she suddenly screamed out of nowhere. "Why couldn't I have just died in the river?! Huh?! God hates me!! Now he wants me to die in agony and hunger and pain and misery! With you too!"  
  
She suddenly heard a sound outside.  
  
Stopping her complaining, she muted to listen for whatever had distracted her.  
  
Someone was screaming something, or more specifically...  
  
Kagome began to hear people call Inuyasha's and her name.  
  
"Someone's calling us!" Kagome yelled over to Inuyasha, and they both didn't dare to even breathe as they listened.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he would have perked his ears up if he was a dog and both he and Kagome looked at each other with wide eyes as they recognized the voices of the callers. "It's Sango and Miroku!" they both yelled at each others' faces and scrambled over to the opening of the "hole."  
  
"Guys! Sango! Miroku! It's us!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs, using whatever energy they had left in them in that plea for help. "SAVE US!"  
  
Miroku and Sango both looked at each other as they heard what sounded like Inuyasha and Kagome screaming at them. Could it be?  
  
Calling over the men in black suits, they all began to look over the side of the tall cliff to the running waters below. Miroku and Sango could both hear the faint calls for help and they nervously yet rapidly scanned the banks of the river for a sign of their friends.  
  
Their hearts and blood pounded annoyingly to their heads as they squinted for Inuyasha and Kagome. They weren't imagining it like they had imagined it for the last few hours that they had been out searching for the fallen couple! This time, they had genuinely heard the reply from no other than Inuyasha and Kagome!  
  
"Where are you!?" they screamed back, seeing no sign of the couple, but hearing their voices.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other as they realized that Miroku and Sango and whoever else was up there, couldn't spot them inside the hole. They couldn't jump into the river outside either and wave their hands around; their used up energy wouldn't allow that. What they didn't need now, was another drowning Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Looking around for anything that could give a signal that they were in here, they realized that they were in an empty hole with nothing, not even a stick, that would allow them to wave around outside.  
  
"No choice left," Inuyasha whispered to himself, and grabbed a hold of his red shirt.  
  
Kagome, who had been trying to stick her head out of the hole, retracted it and looked behind at Inuyasha when she heard him mumbling. "What do you mea- --" she had been about to ask, but the force of Inuyasha's naked chest could halt whatever sentence a girl would have liked to say. Red covered her face as she felt her head go light and feathery, her eyes fixated on that, ooh, nice chest that belonged to Inuyasha.  
  
"Your face is getting really red. I think you're coming down with a fever, Kagome. Just sit back," Inuyasha demanded and grabbed the girl before she had time to regain her power of speech, and set her behind him.  
  
Leaning out as far as he could, Inuyasha waved around his red shirt as an object for help, while Kagome clutched her head in pain. Not painful pain of course! The joyful pain that she refused to acknowledge was more like it! His back looked about as fine as his chest!  
  
Rubbing her flaming cheeks rapidly, the girl scolded herself inside her head for staring for so long at the boy's naked top half. But who could resist that temptation to just run her fingers along those well-built muscles.  
  
'AH! Stop it!!' she continued scolding herself. 'Now is not the time to be appreciating Inuyasha's backside!'  
  
Crawling over to where Inuyasha was busy waving his shirt around outside, Kagome went up next to him and stared intently at his face. She tried to ignore how admiring his face features were, and attempted to assist him with the help signal, but, his jaw line was suddenly so well defined at that instant, and his hair sticking stubbornly to his face was just so cute, plus not to mention the way his lips were just parted and he was breathing out lightly.  
  
Trying to cease the urge she suddenly felt, Kagome tore her eyes away from the boy next to her. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that!  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes as she eyed something red below. Seeing it wave around there, she realized that it looked strangely like the shirt Inuyasha had been wearing yesterday night.  
  
"Miroku! I think I found them!" Sango called, waving her hands to urge Miroku over.  
  
Her boyfriend moved next to her and stared down at where she had pointed, seeing the waving red material also. It was Inuyasha and Kagome! They were alive! Relief would have flooded through his body at that instant, but common sense took over. Looking at the men a few feet in front of him, he narrowed his eyes. He still didn't trust those people, but.  
  
"Men! The two survivors are down there!" Miroku ordered the men in black suits, pointing down at Inuyasha.  
  
The policemen didn't need another command as the captain of the squad took out his walkie-talkie from his pocket when he spotted the waving red material. "Flight 101, survivors have been spotted at point 5-6-11, over. Please come immediately and we shall begin the rescue mission without delay. Over." the captain ordered in an authoritative voice, before putting the walkie-talkie back into his pocket.  
  
"Please stand at least ten feet away from the cliff, missy and mister," the captain demanded, and both Sango and Miroku stood back obediently as they watched the "Flight 101" fly towards them to lower directly above the squad.  
  
A rope ladder was thrown down and the captain griped it in his gloved hands, giving a thumbs-up to the flight driver when he had on a secure hold of the ladder. The driver gave back down a thumbs-up as they moved out towards the river and began to lower down towards where Inuyasha was still waving his shirt around.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both moved back a bit as they saw the man coming down towards them on a rope ladder. Inuyasha pulled back on his wet shirt and observed the man lower himself directly in front of the cave, watching the man take out some things that were attached to his waist.  
  
"Put this harness around your waist and I'll tie the opposite end onto the ladder in case you slip off," the police man instructed, and handed the two teenagers the harnesses, as he held on tighter to the ladder. "You still have enough energy to hold onto the ladder right? We'll fly you over to the top of the cliff where your friends are waiting and it'll be only thirty seconds at the most."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded dumbly to the older man as they fastened and secured the harness to their waists, giving the other end to the police guy so that he could attach it to the ladder like he had said. Inuyasha urged Kagome to go first and the girl nodded quickly, taking the hand the police man had offered her and grabbing onto the ladder swinging in front of her. Squinting against the sun and ignoring the sound of the river only about a feet away, she saw that on the opposite cliff shore were camera crews from various news stations and she immediately looked away. This could get into top news for god's sake!  
  
After Kagome had firmly held onto the ladder and she was sure her hold wouldn't slip off, Inuyasha immediately grabbed the ladder following her and stepped out. He didn't feel like being stuck in the mud hole for longer than necessary, and the faster they got out of here, the less the news cast could get.  
  
Whenever there was something somewhat exciting that could be on the news, Inuyasha knew that the broadcast would be all over it in a matter of minutes, like a fat boy over chocolate cake. He could bet anything that there were reporters already flooding over at the shore above, waiting for the two "victims" to give them the story they wanted.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both gave a thumbs up to the man and the man in the black uniform gave a thumbs up to the flight driver up above.  
  
"Hold on tight and don't look down," the rescuer advised as the three people felt themselves being hurled away from the river and the cave.  
  
But like any other teenager, when they hear "don't," it registers as "do" in their mind. Once they were swinging dangerously out between the two precipices, Kagome and Inuyasha looked down in interest.  
  
Big no-no.  
  
Kagome could feel her vision blur as she watched the river running down far below while they were dangling in mid-air on a vaguely sturdy rope ladder. The only thing between her and another deadly fall was her hold on the ladder which made her knuckles turn white, a thin thing called a harness, and an equally pale Inuyasha below her. Not very calming, if you know what I mean.  
  
Looking back up, she took in deep stabilizing breaths and concentrated on the shore that they were coming close to. Thank god it was only a thirty second trip.  
  
They neared the edge and Kagome noticed the anxious look from Sango instantly. But when Sango saw her friend, safe, the anxious look soon turned sour, to frowning, to downright fuming.  
  
The man unhooked the harnesses from the rope ladder from both Inuyasha and Kagome's waist and Kagome jumped over to the clearing, taking in a deep breath and silently reminding herself to never look over a cliff ever again as long as she lived.  
  
Looking up, Kagome stared Sango, and Sango just gazed back with an intent look. Silence and tension was filled in the air between the girls while Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at each other, smiling, before turning to stare at Kagome and Sango. The two girls just continued to gape at each other in a creepy sort of way, and the guys were about to say something, before Sango and Kagome both shrieked and ran towards each other.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a big hug as the two girls smiled like happy chipmunks to each other. "You're safe, Kagome! You have no idea how much you scared me!" Sango screamed, and tears of joy nearly ran down her cheeks as she stared at her best friend in front of her.  
  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and leaned over. "Seriously, Kagome has noooo idea how scared Sango was," Miroku mumbled, nodding to himself. Suddenly clapping Inuyasha on the back that ensued a loud slapping sound, Miroku yelled, "It's nice to see you alive though, man!"  
  
Inuyasha nearly keeled over from the painful force, sputtering something ghastly horrible to Miroku, who just shrugged it off. "So dude, how are you and Kagome?" Miroku asked, a nice, big, innocent smile on his face and ignoring the threats that Inuyasha promised he would get when he had enough energy to swing a punch.  
  
The two mentioned looked at each other, before looking away in embarrassment. "Nothing," Kagome and Inuyasha both answered as one.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me you both aren't together, because if you ain't," Miroku left that threat open to the crispy air as he stared at his two friends with a dark look upon his face.  
  
Kagome turned onto him with a frown of her own. "Stop babbling nonsense!"  
  
"YOU AREN'T?!" Miroku practically screamed in Inuyasha's ear when he heard Kagome say that, causing the other poor boy to go deaf.  
  
Inuyasha was about to angrily reply to that, but the next instance, reporters were overflowing from seemingly nowhere and Kagome and Inuyasha nearly fainted from the bright flashes from cameras. Why were they taking pictures of them!? Stupid idiots! Just film them!!!   
  
"So Miss. Higurashi, what had happened to get you stuck in that cave?"  
  
"I heard you both fell in each others' arms from the Koibitos Yakusoku bridge, is this true?"  
  
"Did the other girl survive?"  
  
"Can we please get an interview with you both tomorrow?"  
  
"Are you both going out?"  
  
"Is it true that a crazy lunatic that escaped from a local mental asylum had been holding you hostage for twenty-two days, feeding you mice the whole time?"  
  
"I heard you were pregnant, Miss. Higurashi. Is this young man the father of your child?"  
  
Kagome practically screamed at that last few questions. They were getting more absurd by the second! Where had these people come up with such despicable questions to ask her?! Oh yea. They're the notorious news reporters who come up with the most insane stories ever heard by humanity!  
  
But luckily,  
  
Sango and Miroku to the rescue again!  
  
Grabbing Inuyasha's and Kagome's sleeves, Sango and Miroku practically dragged the two friends out from the tightly packed group of reporters and ran for the car that the policemen had so nicely provided for them.  
  
The reporters were right on their tracks like hungry hyenas, as the four teenagers practically dived into the car and ordered the man in the driver's seat to step on the gas.  
  
The reporters were banging on the windows and taking pictures of the people inside, and Kagome just moaned as she covered her face. Inuyasha was just keeping his head down, a deep frown on his face as he ignored the noise caused by the news cast. God have no mercy on reporters!  
  
And so the car rolled away with the reporters jumping into their own cars and stalking the police automobile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She took in a heaving breath as she dragged herself up from the water, her hair sticking stubbornly to her face and causing her to swipe it away just as many times. Her clothes clung to her tired, wet body and her eyes were blood-shot as she felt a tiny wave roll her onto the muddy bank.  
  
Sputtering out the water she had swallowed, she clawed at the muck under her fingers in an attempt to drag her whole body away from the dreadful river. She had been washed ashore on a shallow part of this slow-moving fraction of the stream, and she had never felt more nasty and sick than what she was feeling right now.  
  
Laying spread-eagle on the mud, for once, she didn't care about how her hair looked or that her face was pale without the makeup she wore all the time. Her shirt had been partially ripped on some rocks that she had crashed into before, waking her up from her unconscious state. Of course, she just had to crash into the rock headfirst, and even though it was gentle collision, it had caused a tiny trickle of blood to run down her forehead, down her nose, and along her cheeks to drip into the brown substance she was laying on.  
  
Her body was weary and exhausted and her vision was seeing bright dots here and there. Her head pounded relentlessly and her legs felt like they were extremely numb, leaving only her arms with the last bit of strength in them.  
  
"Kagome, you bitch..." were her last breathless words before she slipped into another sleep of unconsciousness oblivion. 


	16. The Brink of Normality

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter 16: The Brink of Normality  
  
By: inuyshasgirl789  
  
She just stood there. That was the best way to describe it. She just stood there. Staring. Thinking. Wondering.  
  
It wasn't like she was scared to ring the doorbell. Oh no, of course not. She was terrified. She tried to believe that they were nothing special. 'They' being him and her. But every part of her, even the logical side, told her that they were just more than something special.  
  
Perfect beautiful Sunday.  
  
Birds tweeting in the air.  
  
Cars driving down the street.  
  
That's normal.  
  
But what has happened to her recently, was anything but normal. Her heartbeat right now was anything but normal too. And most of all, her feelings right now were anything but normal. It seems like normal for her went through the drain.  
  
She continued staring.  
  
It wasn't like she could ring the doorbell without giving herself a hernia.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a surprised Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you ring the doorbell?"  
  
She quickly made up a lie. "I just got here."  
  
"Oh. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kagome waved her hand around in a carefree manner. "Oh you know.everything's okay." 'but definitely not normal!' Then it hit her. "How'd you know I was at the door?"  
  
"Hunch," Inuyasha replied mysteriously, as he opened the door wider.  
  
Kagome shrugged and took off her shoes as she went inside. If Inuyasha didn't feel like answering, then she didn't feel like asking any further. "What did you ask me to come here for?" she questioned, as she walked inside and looked around in his house. It was sure bigger than her shrine! That's for sure.  
  
"Someone wanted to see you," Inuyasha mumbled as a frown graced his face. "I don't think you'll be happy to see him, because I sure hell wasn't ecstatic. But there's something you need to know."  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked, thoroughly baffled at this point.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Kagome followed Inuyasha through his house as she glanced at all the expensive furniture. Never thought Mr.I-Walk-To-School- Because-I'm-Poor would actually be partially wealthy.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at a pair of closed mahogany doors and glanced back at Kagome. "He's in here," he warned as he put two hands on the door handles. Pushing in, it made a creaking sound and Kagome opened her mouth in awe when the doors revealed a huge study room with a fireplace at the other end. The fire wasn't flaring, that's for sure, for it was a sunny day outside.  
  
"Where is he?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who was behind her with a scowl deep in his face. She couldn't see anybody that was visible to her eye right now.  
  
"I believe that you'll be talking about me," a mysterious voice rang through the empty room, and Kagome glanced over at where the voice had come from. It was from an armchair that had it's back turned towards the girl. "It's funny meeting you again, but I expected that I would eventually," the voice continued.  
  
Kagome looked bewildered as she somewhat remembered hearing that cool, deep voice somewhere. That was when the stranger decided to stand up from his position and Kagome gasped when she saw the head of white. When the man turned around and fixed his golden eyes upon her, Kagome finally got a good look at him.  
  
It was the guy who had kidnapped her; Inuyasha's half brother.  
  
In a lot of ways, this tall, scary-looking man reminded her of a much more stoic and composed Inuyasha. He didn't have the warm glint in his eyes that Inuyasha had, and he certainly looked more sophisticated and powerful than the mere teenage boy that was standing behind her.  
  
Speaking of Inuyasha, the mentioned was cracking his knuckles as he gave out a 'keh!' and looked away from the scene.  
  
"You're.you are." Kagome mumbled as she tried to remember his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," the man offered, as he slowly made his way towards the shocked Kagome.  
  
"Yea.you're the guy who kidnapped me. You're Inuyasha's half brother." Kagome muttered as she looked behind to see Inuyasha's expressions. Inuyasha looked highly annoyed and he snorted as he continued to gaze out the window.  
  
"He personally doesn't consider me his brother. He doesn't really consider me his half-brother either. I'm more of a stranger to him," Sesshoumaru coolly explained as he looked emotionlessly over at Inuyasha, who snorted once again.  
  
Kagome looked half-confused and half-scared as she continued observing the man, who was a few feet before her now. Questions ran through her mind like a mad house, and signals rang off in her mind as she felt herself stare at the golden eyes of her ex-kidnapper. Instincts told her to get her tail out of here, Inuyasha or no Inuyasha, for this was a dangerous man if he had kidnapped her. But then, her feet wouldn't listen to her impulse and they stayed planted onto the carpeted ground as she continued gazing at the tall man. "Why?" was all she could get out of her mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow. "I suppose you're asking me why I kidnapped you, am I correct?" he asked, as he slowly looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, to Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"No, she's asking you why you wear makeup," Inuyasha sarcastically answered, but was promptly shut up when Sesshoumaru sent him a cold, icy death glare.  
  
"If you really want to know the reason I did that crime upon you, then here," Sesshoumaru offered as he suddenly called out 'Rin! Come here!' .  
  
Kagome watched as a little girl about ten poked her head from the huge doors on the other side of the room where Inuyasha and Kagome had entered. The little kid looked around nervously, as if not really use to such a house. But when she eyed Sesshoumaru, she happily ran over to him, smiling and showing her missing teeth. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried in cheerfulness, and jumped into his waiting arms.  
  
"Meet my daughter, Rin," Sesshomaru calmly greeted, as the mentioned looked down at Kagome from her father's tall hold.  
  
"Hi! You must be Aunty Kagome. Inuyasha has told Rin lots about you!" Rin gleefully welcomed, as she waved down at a thoroughly surprised Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha has been telling you lots about me?" Kagome asked, astonishment washing over her eyes. She turned around to see Inuyasha shooting Rin a 'Be quiet!' look. She raised an interested eyebrow. "Do tell."  
  
Rin jumped around in her father's arms as she pointed over at a perfectly red imitation of a tomato---in other words, Inuyasha. "He said you were really pretty, and that you were really nice, and that Rin could call you Aunty Kagome, but only when he and you---" Rin was cut off as Inuyasha in his horror, practically pounced on Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"That was suppose to be a secret, Rin!" Inuyasha growled out, when Rin had been released from Sesshoumaru's hold and was standing on the ground.  
  
Rin looked confused. "But you did say that Rin can call her Aunty Kagome when you both---" Inuyasha muffled any further talk from the little girl, as he looked at Sesshoumaru for help.  
  
The older man just looked amused.  
  
"Rin, go find mommy. Inuyasha, follow her and look after her," Sesshoumaru ordered, as he gently pushed his daughter towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha looked livid. "Why not tell that little toad servant of yours to look after her? Or tell Kagura to look after her own daughter!" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms in anger.  
  
"She's your niece. You have to be nice to your niece. Anyway, I suppose you should get out of this room.unless you want further questioning," Sesshoumaru stated in amusement, as he watched Kagome's eye twitch.  
  
Inuyasha caught the drift and without looking behind to see Kagome's face, he quickly ran after Rin who thought that they were playing another game of Hide-and-Seek. The door closed behind them and then there was silence.  
  
Kagome was the first to break the silence. "What did Rin mean?" she asked, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously behind her back.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a dry look.  
  
"Okay.nevermind." Kagome whispered as she let out a breath she had been holding in. "Anyway, what did you need to tell me about Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked out the window, in his own little world. "Have you heard of the little girl who was kidnapped about a week ago, right here in this town?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he watched the sunlight filter into the partially dark room. The light danced upon the two people's faces, while Kagome looked thoughtful.  
  
A sudden remembrance of seeing a notice on the news of a missing prestigious girl who had been kidnapped, flashed through her mind. The little girl had been the daughter of two famous people in Japan; the powerful business man of the Inu Corporation in Kyoto, and the prominent model called Kagura who was the absolute most famed beautiful woman in Japan.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth. "You're the head of the Inu Corporation?! And your wife is Kagura, the model?! Rin was the little girl who was kidnapped?!" Kagome gasped as if out of breath.  
  
"You're correct," Sesshoumaru answered, a somewhat sloppy smile on his face at her astonished expressions.  
  
Kagome felt like fanning her face. She had been kidnapped by a powerful figure and most of all, Inuyasha was his brother! This was just not normal. Nothing could be normal again!   
  
"I need air," Kagome muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored this as he continued on with his story. "I found out through my resources that Naraku, a dangerous man had kidnapped her. Though why, I had never figured out. Until of course, I realized that Inuyasha was caught up in Naraku's web, thanks to you, and I didn't know what to do. A 'ransom note' came like I had suspected, although Naraku didn't ask for money. He ordered me to kidnap you, and if I succeeded, he would give Rin back to Kagura and I. I didn't tell Kagura, because I knew she was already worrying, but I knew I couldn't sic the police on Naraku, because my daughter's life was on the line. That is why I had to go through with his plan and kidnap you. I thoroughly apologize for putting your life on the line though."  
  
Kagome rubbed her forehead. Normal can never be a part of her life as long as she lived. Getting on Kikyou's bad side certainly had its downsides. Especially when it affected the people around her.  
  
"I forgive you." Kagome muttered. "After all.you were only trying to save your daughter." She stopped to think about the situation. "You just kidnapped me because you were ordered to do so, for Naraku had kidnapped Rin, and so you had to kidnap too." Kagome pondered about what she had just said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded carefully. "The police don't know that I had committed a crime by kidnapping you. They just assumed that Naraku had kidnapped Rin for ransom. So hopefully, you won't tell them anything about me."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course I won't tell."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked relieved for a moment, but quickly retained his composed look. "I'm glad the culprit is locked behind bars. But I want to ask, what happened to that man's cousin?" Sesshoumaru questioned, since he didn't exactly know the whole story of what had happened. He didn't want to believe the story of how Kagome was found in a box under a bridge that the news people had made up.  
  
"Cousin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Naraku's cousin.Kikyou."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was watching an interesting action movie on TV when he felt someone else occupy the couch he was laying on. Glancing away from the screen, he saw a rather grim Kagome residing on the other side, clenching and unclenching her knuckles.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a untroubled manner, the incident with Rin totally forgotten for now.  
  
"Did you ever figure out why Naraku knew Kikyou and me? Did you ever wonder why he made you.choose.?" Kagome asked carefully, as she gazed over at the golden eyes of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's interest in the TV was lost to the wind when he locked eye contact with blue eyes. "No.that's kind of funny. Why did he want me to choose?" Inuyasha asked, as he continued to glance at Kagome.  
  
"Can you tell me Inuyasha.did you know Kikyou well?" Kagome questioned as she clutched at the coach.  
  
"Well.I kind of you know.liked her a bit. She was a friend, I didn't know her too much, but I trusted her. I never wanted her to be mixed in all of this. She didn't deserve to you know.die in the river. They never found her body. It's a miracle we survived, but you know, in truth, I kind of feel bad that I caused one of my friends to you know.die."  
  
Kagome looked more dismal. 'I can't break it to him.he still thinks she was innocent. I can't tell him that one of the people he trusted betrayed him.' She broke the eye contact and looked at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "Why did you ask me that?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No reason."  
  
Inuyasha had on a rather cheeky, boyish grin. "What? Are you jealous that I liked her?" he asked, as he leaned more towards her.  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes wide open. "Of course not! But that reminds me, what have you been telling Rin?"  
  
Inuyasha's happy grin faltered when she asked him that. He instantly began to turn a cherry red as he backed away from her, looking like she had just asked him the forbidden question. "I told her nothing. She made it all up!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as she slowly crawled over to his side. "If she made it all up, then I assume you wouldn't have suddenly leapt onto Rin and Sesshoumaru and told her it was suppose to be a secret. Come on Inuyasha. You don't tell people that you like me unless there was a motive behind it. I'm not that dim-witted!"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard as he felt her slowly pull in towards his flustered mind. His hands started sweating as she advanced upon him, her eyes demanding an answer. His heart was beating itself out of his ribcage, and his nervous eyes were trying to break the eye contact that Kagome and he had. Fear assaulted his senses as he realized that he had no escape. He had to tell.  
  
Suddenly, he felt his whole body relax as he realized the truth. What had he to be scared of? She was leaning her face mere inches away from his, him with his back on the armrest and her with her two hands on either side of his waist to hold her up. If that wasn't enough motivation for him to tell her.then he wasn't sure what would be.  
  
"Well? Explain," Kagome demanded as she was unaware of their close distance.  
  
Inuyasha smiled lightly. "You want a real answer?" he asked, a suspicious glint sparkling in his eyes.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a moment. She was suddenly aware of their positions, which mind you, wasn't innocent at the least, and her hands suddenly felt weak on both sides of his waist. What had she been thinking to progress upon him in this kind of situation? And what was that scary glint in his eyes? She couldn't bring herself away from him though, his eyes having a strange hold on all of her senses. It was now or never.  
  
"Yes," she answered as bravely as she could, but it came out as more of a squeak.  
  
That was all the motivation he needed, as he suddenly closed the distance between Kagome and his lips. He hadn't really meant to kiss her so abruptly, but how he had gotten the bravery to do that, it would always be an unsolved mystery to him. But all that really mattered and ran through his mind right now, was that he could feel her saccharine lips against his own.  
  
It wasn't a passion-filled kiss complete with tongue exercise, but it was a chaste and sweet one that had their lips touching lightly with one another. It was a simple action, but it had so much meaning to it.  
  
Kagome could feel her arm muscles go lax as she felt the warmness on her lips, his scent overwhelming her entire body. Her whole body was as stiff as a board, but she could feel the electricity that ran through her veins at an overpowering speed. Her eyes were open, while his were closed, and she didn't dare breathe. Was this a dream? Did Inuyasha actually kiss her?   
  
No.this wasn't a dream.  
  
This was reality.  
  
Just as she was about to close her eyes and relax to respond, Inuyasha pulled away and made her fall back against the couch, a bewildered look on her face. She looked up at him with pain-filled eyes as she wondered what he was trying to do. First he kissed her unceremoniously, and now he just pulls away?!  
  
He had his eyes closed tight as he turned away from her, his fists closed tightly against his side.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
He turned around to meet his gaze with her's when he heard her whisper, and Kagome could see some sort of conflict within them. They looked clouded, guilty and most of all, sorrowful. "I just."  
  
Kagome could feel her eyes tearing as she tried to yell out what her mind was trying to say. But her mouth wouldn't open as she continued staring up at him, her heart painfully flinching.  
  
"I hadn't meant to kiss you. I just thought I would tease you.but. I'm really sorry, Kagome."  
  
He was about to walk out the door, but a hand caught his wrist before he had time.  
  
Kagome pulled herself up from the couch using Inuyasha's wrist, and she whirled him around to look at her. Tears threatened to make their way down her cheeks, as she gazed fiercely into his eyes. "You idiot. So you're telling me you never wanted to kiss me!?" she hissed, as she used her other hand to grab onto his shirt sleeve.  
  
Inuyasha looked shock. "Of course not. I just thought you wouldn't want me to kiss you or you wouldn't want to kiss me, but I.I always wanted to kiss you."  
  
Kagome tip-toed up and gently, but firmly planted her lips on Inuyasha. Tears ran down her cheeks the moment she closed her eyes, and the salty substance dropped a single crystal tear onto the ground. Inuyasha was shocked, but Kagome quickly pulled away.  
  
"Don't put words in my mouth, baka. There's no one I'll rather kiss than you!" Kagome yelled in his face, before burying her head in his chest, the tears soaking into his shirt material.   
  
Inuyasha looked more surprised than ever at her words, but his eyes softened as he lightly put his arms around the crying girl, his heart gently going out for her as he felt her hiccup.  
  
Pulling away from his chest, Kagome glared up at him through red eyes. "You expect to take my first kiss and then just walk out on me? You're such an idiot." she whispered, as she buried her head back against his chest. 'At least there was one thing normal about today.'  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly, almost crushing her in the hug as he closed his eyes tight. "There's just.so much I want to tell you."  
  
Kagome almost choked as she felt him loosen her from his embrace, allowing her to gasp in breaths. "Like what?" she asked, panting as she tried to look up to his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked down suddenly and they locked eye contact for the thousandth time that day. Kagome almost gasped in surprise when she saw all the passion and emotions in them.so many words that he would never admit to her.  
  
"Like the fact that.I love you, Kagome." 


	17. Distraction to an Unspoken Truth

Reminders: Remember Inuyasha doesn't know Kikyou was part of Kagome's kidnap...Kagome never told him. Just remember that. ;D  
  
Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter 18: Distraction to an Unspoken Truth   
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
It was really strange when your mind was empty. Have you ever felt that before? If someone pried open your brain and stared at what you were thinking, they'd only see a lone tumbleweed pass by in your blank mind, and nothing else.  
  
Really, she didn't know what she was thinking about. Every time she would try and think about something, only Inuyasha's face would appear before her and she would grin like a madwoman, before going back to her vegetated state.  
  
It was absolutely amazing what three simple words could do to a girl, especially from the person she adored. Please don't deny it ladies because you know it's true. Those three, seemingly insignificant, words could do wonders to even the most stoic girl in the world, and Kagome was just not an exception.  
  
She was just sitting on her bed, having come home from Inuyasha's house, and even when Souta jumped onto her just to see her keel over, all she did was stand there looking strangely ahead. Of course, Souta got scared after just hanging onto his sister for a minute and she hadn't reacted, so he let go and promptly went to the kitchen, looking like a guilty puppy with its tail between its legs. Then, Kagome had just pasted on a huge creepy smile, and walked upstairs without another word.   
  
Souta, with no doubt, was scared.   
  
"Okaa-san! I think nee-chan has side effects from her kidnap," he whined to his mother, who was at the kitchen making lunch.  
  
"Why so dear?" she answered, a warm smile on her face as always.  
  
"Well, I jumped onto her, and she didn't react for a minute."  
  
"Did she react after that?"  
  
"No.I let go and she just walked upstairs with this big grin on her face."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi put a hand happily over her heart. "My son, your sister is finally growing up," she said in a dramatic voice, which left Souta confused. Mrs. Higurashi looked questioningly at Souta, a grin on her face just like Kagome. "Hmm.a pink wedding dress or white one.?"  
  
Souta's eyes widened. His family was going insane! All of them! Each and every one of them! Time to talk to a considerably 'normal' man in the house, since the females seemed to have all gone crazy .  
  
He ran outside as fast as he could, searching for grandpa. [not that he is much help, ne?]  
  
While, Kagome finally snapped some sense back into herself when a bird flew into her window. Blinking her eyes, she conclusively came up with the answer to what she had been trying to think. "Inuyasha.said.he loves me." Holding her hand over her heart, she smiled, this time not as big, but still very blissfully. Looking at the phone, she decided she'll have to call Inuyasha and.return the favor.  
  
Dialing his number, she frowned when the phone was busy. "Probably Sesshoumaru on a business call?" she mused to herself, and put the phone down in her lap. "I guess I'll just have to call somebody else then."  
  
*~*~*Fifteen Minutes Later.  
  
Inuyasha hit his head repeatedly over and over using his own fists---like he had done for a few hours already. "I'm such an idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" he shouted to no one, contemplating on using the wall instead of his fists. "How could I have just.burst that out in the heat of the moment!?" he yelled, deciding that the wall was a good alternative after all.  
  
But he soon stopped, as he found the wall a very good, yet hard, alternative.  
  
Rubbing his bruised head, he scowled menacingly. Kagome hadn't replied, she had just looked shocked, and when he meant shocked, it was more like traumatized. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open, while not a word was uttered from her lips.  
  
Talking about her lips, he had KISSED her. He had kissed Kagome! "I'm so screwed!" he roared, and covered his face with his hands. 'Not that her lips weren't soft and---' Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and shook his head in his hands. "I'm just a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid---"  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha? Someone's on the phone for you," a girly voice interrupted in front of him, a hint of surprise in her tone.  
  
Taking his hands away from his face, Inuyasha saw Rin grinning and holding the phone out towards him, her eyes sparkling with questions that were just bursting to get out.  
  
He shot a glance at her that told her not to ask anything about Kagome."Thanks." he whispered to his niece as he took the phone.  
  
"You're welcome!" she said in a happy voice, skipping back over to the door.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to lift the phone up to his ears before Rin spoke more, probably unaware of the warning look her uncle had given her before. "Can Rin call Miss. Kagome, Aunty Kagome now?" She beamed a toothy smile over to her suddenly extremely red uncle, who looked ready to faint any moment.  
  
"Rin! If you utter another word about what we talked about." He left the threat open in the air, but Rin didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Rin want lots and lots of cousins to play with!" she giggled happily, before closing the door and skipping down the corridor, oblivious to the horrified expression on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Kids!" he snarled, wondering what the world taught their children nowadays, forgetting that he himself wasn't technically an adult yet. "That darned Sesshoumaru! I don't know how he could have raised such a happy child."  
  
Remembering that he had a phone in his hands, he lifted it up to his ears with the scowl still very evident on his face. Chuckling was heard on the other line, and Inuyasha instantly knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Miroku!?"  
  
Miroku snickered, adopting a kiddy voice. "Uncle Inu! Rin want lots and lots of cousins!" he teased wickedly, before bursting out in more mirth. "I tell you, that was absolutely priceless," he chuckled, sounding as if he was rubbing away tears of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up before I snap your neck in half," Inuyasha barked infuriatingly at his friend, who was having the best time of his life---on Inuyasha's expense.  
  
"Okay, fine fine, Uncle Inuyasha," Miroku couldn't help but tease once more, before stopping his amusement when he heard Inuyasha start to growl louder. "Anyway, guess what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I wasn't the one who called," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, before adding on, "What?"  
  
"Well I have two things to tell you. First and latest thing was that just two minutes before, I went to check my mail and I got a note from someone."  
  
"Geez. A note. How exciting."  
  
Inuyasha could just 'hear' Miroku frown on the other line. "This is serious, Inuyasha."  
  
"Fine. Go on Miroku."  
  
"Well.the note.it's not just any note. It's from Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha lost his voice, only barely able to croak out the response: "Kikyou? Isn't she."  
  
"Yea, that's what I thought. Dead. But it doesn't seem like it."  
  
"What kind of writing is it in?"  
  
"It's very girly, straight cursive writing."  
  
Inuyasha gulped. "Yea, that's her handwriting."  
  
There was silence as the two boys stopped to think of what this all meant. "Hey wait!" Inuyasha started, "Why would she give a note to YOU and not ME?"  
  
"I don't know. I just found this in my mailbox like I said. Don't you want to hear what it says though?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Duh. Go ahead."  
  
Miroku cleared his voice over the phone, preparing to recite: "Dear Inuyasha, please meet me on the rooftop at school at 3pm sharp today. We need to talk. Love, Kikyou."  
  
Miroku sounded surprised as he asked over the phone, "You know, that doesn't sound like Kikyou though. It's not all gushy, sweet and filled with 'Inuyasha my honey' everywhere. And what rooftop is she talking about, might I ask? There's quite a few rooftops at our school."  
  
But Inuyasha knew the exact rooftop she was talking about, whispering, "Our rooftop."  
  
" 'Our' rooftop?" Miroku echoed.  
  
"Yea.I mean, it's kind of obvious Kikyou and I use to have a thing right? When we were small.I liked her a lot.so we would always meet on top of one of the rooftops after school when we were younger to talk about our life. Then, she began to change.she really was a sweet girl when she was small and when I had a crush on her.but now.she's different I guess."  
  
"We were friends our whole lives Inuyasha, me and you, but unluckily, or luckily, for me, I can hardly remember Kikyou 'sweet'."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at Miroku's response. "You never really knew her."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, looking at the clock that read 2:30pm. "Well, want to come with me?" Inuyasha asked, but could already sense the apology before Miroku spoke.  
  
"Sorry, I have a date with Sango today. But I mean, really Inuyasha! Inviting me to the rooftop with you! I thought I told you we were over!" Miroku said, mock depression in his voice. "I clearly love Sango now and we just can't have an affair, my Inuyasha. You'll just have to *gasp* forget me!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not wanting to play along. "Whatever. I'm gonna go now. Bye."  
  
"Wait! Second thing! Park! Sakura tree! Kagome! Fou---" Miroku began, an urgency in his voice, but Inuyasha hadn't heard any of it, just hanging up the phone.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he placed the phone on the table, looking out the window. "So Kikyou's not dead.I." Inuyasha mumbled, but shook his head. "I have Kagome.and she means everything."  
  
Grumbling about the difficulties of women, he began to walk to his front door, intent on taking care of whatever Kikyou had planned for him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome grinned as she put on her hat, heading out the front door. "Mom! I'm going out for a while!" she yelled, before slamming the door shut.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, who was still in the kitchen, rubbed away imaginary tears. "I'm gonna have grandchildren! The joy!" she yelled gleefully, putting her hands up to her blushing face.  
  
Souta, who was now with grandpa, both looked horrified.  
  
"Now Souta, when the women in the household go all weird, it's most likely PMS. Be careful, for when they are happy, they could turn evil as quick as lightning!" Grandpa taught, while Souta nodded his head with wide eyes, listening to his elders for once.  
  
But the grandpa-grandson conversation was interrupted as the phone suddenly began to rang. With a surprised squeak, Mrs. Higurashi picked it up from next to her, Souta and Grandpa leaning in to listen to the conversation. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi? Is Kagome there?" a male voice asked over the line.  
  
"Who is this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, wondering if he would be her son-in- law.  
  
"This is Miroku, a friend of hers."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked downcast, but smiled again anyway. "She just went out, so would you like to leave a message for her?"  
  
"Do you know when she'd be back?"  
  
"Maybe twenty minutes later at 3? I'm not sure. Maybe she just went out to the store."  
  
Miroku grumbled some things over the line. "When she's back, can you tell her Inuyasha can't meet her today because he has some business to take care of? Please tell her I'm sorry I didn't tell her this sooner because I didn't know of it until after she called me asking me to tell Inuyasha to meet her."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded happily, although Miroku couldn't see it. "I'll tell Kagome, dear. Thanks for calling!"  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and put her two hands up to her face again, this time her eyes going sparkly. "Maybe I'll have grandchildren sooner than I thought!"  
  
Kagome on the other hand, was happily walking towards the park and shops ten minutes away. No matter how she tried, the smile on her face could not be erased. It was certainly not the first time a boy had admitted they 'loved' her, but it was definitely the first time someone had truly meant it---or so she hoped.  
  
She couldn't deny it now. She might have tried to fight it when she told Sango she only liked Inuyasha.  
  
But now, she was totally in love with that reckless, aggressive jerk. The way his eyes would stare into her own, the way he had kissed her, the way his words made her heart beat outrageously.yes, she couldn't contradict it. She had fallen in love with her former adversary.  
  
She might not have spoken the truth out, she had been too stunned when he had admitted it to her, but she was going to. She wouldn't run out the door like she had done a few hours ago and walk around town like an idiot in love, but she would tell him, face to face, that she felt the same.  
  
She giggled ironically. "I can't believe I'm starting to love you more than I hated you before, Inuyasha!"  
  
And for now, only the air heard her confession.  
  
*~*~* Rooftop.  
  
Inuyasha huffed as he climbed the last part of the stairs, looking annoyed that he had to climb so high up to just reach the rooftop. After climbing over a fence, a gate and breaking in a window to get to the stairs to the rooftop, he wasn't a happy boy. "They should just build a damn elevator." he grumbled, before pushing open the surprisingly unlocked door to the rooftop.  
  
"Kikyou." he whispered, when he saw a figure sitting on the edge, dangling and kicking her legs childishly in thin air, her hair fluttering almost innocently in the wind.  
  
The mentioned turned around when she heard her name, a light smile on her face. Inuyasha was strangely reminded of the sweet little girl he had fallen for when he was younger.there was no trace of the naïve, bimbo-like Kikyou anywhere on her smile.  
  
"Sit with me, Inuyasha," she whispered, and Inuyasha noticed that it was also her normal voice, no high squeaking anywhere.  
  
Being cautious, he decided to sit a few feet away from her, in the same manner she was. She didn't seem to be bothered by the distance between them, only looking out towards the view of the town. Inuyasha stared at her, an internal conflict as to who would say the first thing.  
  
She however, seemed to read his mind and told him, "Ask whatever you want."  
  
That was all he needed. "Aren't you dead?!" he asked, almost impolitely to his childhood friend.  
  
Kikyou almost giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "Do you want me dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that's all you need to know as to why I'm not dead.are you happy I'm alive?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but replied nonetheless, "Yes."  
  
"Liar."  
  
There was a strained silence as the couple on the rooftop both looked at whatever they were looking at; Kikyou continuing to stare at the town while Inuyasha glimpsed at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
The silence was broken as Kikyou started talking again. "Remember our younger years.we would always go here. Everyday. After elementary.after middle school.everyday," she muttered, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ears. "I.I was so in love."  
  
Inuyasha flinched when he heard that confession. "But.you changed."  
  
Kikyou was quiet for a while, only enjoying the feel of the wind on her clean skin, which probably meant she had went home to take a shower after getting washed ashore. But of course, Inuyasha didn't know that. "For you."  
  
Inuyasha looked taken aback. "Me?!"  
  
"You." Kikyou turned her head to look straight into his eyes, emotions whirling in and out of her almost lifeless orbs. "All for you."  
  
Inuyasha's throat was dry. "How.why."  
  
Kikyou sighed as she turned her view back onto the town. "Ever since we started high school...you saw.her.that girl.Kagome." Kikyou said Kagome's name with malice and spite. "Every time I would walk down a corridor with you, you would always be looking around, and your eyes would always settle upon her. In the cafeteria when we ate lunch, your eyes were always on her. I don't even know if you ever noticed that she was always in your eyes, but even when I tripped once, you didn't notice.because your eyes were on.her."  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha whispered breathlessly, but it felt wrong.her name coming out of his mouth. Why was it wrong.?  
  
Kikyou laughed bitterly. "I thought it would change after a while, but you never changed. She was always the girl in your eyes, and I was just.there. I even cried at night.knowing I was losing you to her. What did she have? What did she possess that I didn't? I thought we were meant to be.me and you. I was first! She was second." Another resentful laugh. ".So I decided to change.to make you notice me again. I changed so much.just for you! Just for you to notice me again! But all you ever saw in me, was a friend.and I couldn't handle it! You couldn't just be my friend.Did you ever even notice you started falling for her?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head mutely. All he really remembered was staring at Kagome once in a while when school started.he never talked to her.he had always thought he was observing Kagome because she looked like Kikyou.but then he guessed he was wrong. Maybe.just maybe.he had fallen for Kagome the minute he saw her.but never admitted it to himself.just maybe.  
  
Kikyou's eyes turned malicious at his silence. "I had to endure so much these years, and what was it for? For the love I had for you. But then you and her started arguing.and I knew.I just knew that if I allowed it to continue, you would both eventually fall in love. But I couldn't stop it, now could I? Look at you both now.so happily in love."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked.no he was more than shocked. He was distressed now. He himself had been the one to change Kikyou.turn her into some bimbo.but then again. "Kikyou.if we weren't meant to be.don't push it. Please."   
  
Kikyou snapped her head over to Inuyasha, who was getting up from the edge. Her eyes were filled with sorrow now, an anguished glint deep within her lifelessness. She herself got up and suddenly flung herself onto him, hiding her face between his shoulders. "We're meant to be, Inuyasha! We always were! We were meant to be.since we were small!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed her away lightly, holding the agonized girl away from him. His eyes were regretful, but he had to do this. Kikyou and his time.was over. It was always just a childhood crush. "We're not, Kikyou. We're only suppose to be fri---"  
  
He was cut off as Kikyou forced her lips onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wasn't distressed, he was appalled; here was Kikyou forcing herself onto him while a few hours ago, he had only just kissed Kagome. He didn't react to the lips on his right now.he couldn't.it was like as if a bucket of ice had been thrown over him and his nerves had failed to react.  
  
Kagome.her lips.they were so warm.so gentle.so soft.so loving.  
  
Kikyou.her lips.they were soft.but.but.they were so cold.  
  
Cold as frost.  
  
With a sudden push against her shoulders, Inuyasha threw Kikyou to the ground, where her hair ran wild against the concrete, hiding her face that was staring at the ground. Her shoulders shook as wet drops appeared on the gray, hard ground, dripping from Kikyou's long eyelashes. She didn't bother to brush away her hair as she whispered in a small, cracked, tormented voice, "So.after all these years we've known each other.you choose her?"  
  
Inuyasha backed away from the sobbing heap on the ground, his hands searching behind him for the doorknob. When his hands landed on the round knob, he replied with a firm voice, "Yes."  
  
And he opened the door quickly, shutting it and disappearing down the stairs.  
  
Kikyou was still sobbing alone on the ground, but her weeps soon began to turn to snickers as she pushed her hair away from her face. Her face was tear-stained, yet the salty substance still ran down her cheeks. The thing that stopped it from being sad was that she had a smirk on her face.an evil smirk. "Kagome.Kagome.just as I expected, you couldn't tell your dear Inuyasha---no---my dear Inuyasha that I had been part of the plan to kidnap you. Foolish girl. You think I'm dead? You think I'll just let you take what is mine? No." Kikyou muttered enigmatically as she looked over the rooftop at Inuyasha who was rushing out of the grounds.  
  
"Inuyasha is mine.he always will be." 


	18. I'll Be Waiting

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter 18 - I'll Be Waiting  
  
By: Inuyashasgirl789  
  
Kagome fidgeted nervously as she stared at the person walking by. Ten more minutes till four and ten more minutes till she'll tell him how she felt. She smiled brilliantly as she fingered the present in her hands, wrapped to perfection.  
  
Clouds were rapidly coming in and she thanked the gods she chose to meet him at four. If she had chosen four-thirty, it would have probably already begun to pour cats and dogs. After all, weather here was as predictable as trying to win the lottery, which in no doubt to say, was really unpredictable.  
  
She held the present closely to herself and smiled again. "I hope you like it," she muttered, and giggled when she thought of the present. It wasn't anything really, really expensive, or something she thought he would like, but it was special.  
  
She felt the first sprinkles of rain on her cheek.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he collapsed on the bed, watching the rain pour outside. It splattered on his window almost like bullets and he frowned when he noticed how hard it was showering. It wasn't that he hated the rain; he rather liked it really because it made one think about a lot of things. But too much could be bad and right now, he knew it was pouring too much.  
  
Twisting his body to look up at the ceiling, he began to think.  
  
He licked his lips almost self-consciously when he thought of the way Kikyou had kissed him. It caused a cold shudder to run through his body. He felt like he had cheated on Kagome in a way, although he knew it wasn't his fault Kikyou had decided to throw herself at him.  
  
But now that he knew she had changed for him, did he feel guilty?  
  
Yes.he did.  
  
He felt extremely guilty.  
  
He always did have the impression their childhood friendship wasn't just well, friendship. Everyone saw there was something else going on, even if he himself had not realized it then, and so he had never really thought about it when he began to see Kikyou as a normal friend instead of a childhood crush.  
  
But she had .loved him more than he thought.  
  
Was someone really so willing to do anything for a person they loved, they would even change the person they truly were?  
  
An image of Kagome came up in Inuyasha's mind and he smiled, lightly.  
  
Yes, he guessed someone was willing to do that, if it was for the right person.  
  
Kagome was different from Kikyou. Something about her made him smile every time he thought of her. She was unique, she was special and she made him feel like the luckiest man on earth to be able to love her. Just being close to her did wonders to his heartbeat as it soared sky high. If she did as much as smile for him, he was sure he would hold her close and never let go.  
  
It had seemed like a dream. They had hated each other to the very core of their being and through just a few incidents, he found himself wishing she would be with him forever. Was it possible to fall in love with someone at this age? Yes, it was, and he and she were proof enough.  
  
He rolled over to his side to stare out the window again, glimpsing at the digital clock which read 4:46. He sighed. It was getting rather late and he wondered what Kagome was doing. She was probably home reading a book or something. No one would be crazy enough to stay outside in that weather.  
  
The phone next to his bed rang and he lazily grabbed it. "Moshi moshi?" he muttered, feeling his eyelids start to flutter close.  
  
"Where. Were. You?" Miroku asked, fury in his voice over the phone.  
  
"Out," Inuyasha mumbled lazily.  
  
"I called you fifty times since four!"  
  
"Over exaggeration, Miroku. I just came home."  
  
"Why aren't you there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell."  
  
Inuyasha raised an interested eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
"I just called Mrs. Higurashi and it seems Kagome still isn't home."  
  
Inuyasha bolted straight up from the bed as his eyes went wide. Clenching the sheets on his bed tightly, he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"You happened!" Miroku growled. "You're suppose to meet her under the sakura tree at four! But you bolted your furry ass out of there at three to meet Kikyou and didn't give me time to tell you. If she's not home, I think she's still out there! Look out there, Inuyasha. It's raining rocks practically and she's out there."  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window wildly. "Why did she want to meet me?" he asked madly, wondering what in the worlds Kagome could want to do with him out there in the freezing rain and cold.  
  
Miroku snorted over the line. "You were always the one to tell me I never knew what a woman was thinking, hypocrite. Why are you asking me? I wouldn't know 'boobs from ass' after all."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he could tell Miroku was trying to get back at him. "I'll call you later. I'm going out."  
  
"You're going out?!" shouted an almost hysterical Miroku. "You nut of a mother nut! I repeat, it's raining rocks out there!"  
  
"Rocks or hail, I'm going out."  
  
Inuyasha could almost 'see' Miroku roll his eyes from the tone of voice Miroku was using to talk to him with. "That's disgusting. Whatever. Get out there then, Prince Charming. Don't say I didn't warn you though. It's better to stay indoors, whether Kagome is out there or not."  
  
"Whether Kagome is in China or Africa, I'll be there, okay?"  
  
"Oh god, what has she done to you," was Miroku's last words before Inuyasha hung up on his best friend. Leaving the phone on his pillow, he practically jumped off the bed to grab his jacket on the chair.  
  
Putting it on hastily, he looked around for his umbrella. But not finding it, he decided to just bolt out his room without it. Bounding down the stairs, he didn't even bother to tell his brother where he was going before he was out the door and in the rain.  
  
He stopped for a moment when he felt the rain hit him on the face. It wasn't simple rain, it was the type of rain that forced its way into your clothing and soaked you wet. It was one of those rainy days where only people without a brain were out and trying to catch a cold. It was a day for idiots.  
  
But he was an idiot for Kagome anyway, so did it really matter?  
  
Running down the streets, he didn't notice how he seemed to be splashing in every puddle, causing water to seep into his sneakers. Lightning suddenly flashed across the skies, illuminating his vision in peculiar shades of gray and vividness. He blinked his eyes shut for a moment and stopped, allowing his vision to come back to him. He could feel the water uncomfortably soaking his clothing, yet it strangely didn't seem to matter to him. The outer wintriness didn't compare to the ice he felt in his heart.  
  
It was all because he had gone to talk to Kikyou that he had stood Kagome up. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault, he hadn't known he was supposed to meet her, but he blamed himself anyway.  
  
Starting to run again, he felt oddly scared. He felt scared a lot recently, and it always had something to do with Kagome. It could seem sickening to others, but to him, it brought along a sense of calm. He was protecting something he loved, after all.  
  
But now he was scared---what if she wasn't there? What if she left because he had foolishly missed the time he was suppose to meet her by a good hour?  
  
He kept running, knowing that deep inside, he was an idiot to even have met up with Kikyou. But he couldn't deny she was his childhood friend, and since she was, he couldn't refuse her wish to see him.  
  
Why did he want Kagome to be there? A part of him held tightly onto the hope that she was there. He wanted to see her, hold her in his arms, or at least be able to know she was safe.smiling.laughing.  
  
God, Miroku was right. What had she done to him? She controlled him like a faithful puppy---one which was scared she might leave him. This was pathetic.  
  
Arriving at the park, he could see it span for at least a long way. Whoever had decided that building an enormous park hadn't been too smart. Inuyasha wondered how long it would take him to find her, if she was still there. He didn't waste time.  
  
Hurriedly entering the path into the park, he could see the glistening rain droplets drip off the trees' leaves, causing the whole place to illuminate in a shiny silvery light almost. The gravel under his feet crunched every time his shoe met the ground, as he searched almost frenziedly for a sign of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The voice seemed to vibrate from his throat, and he listened for any kind of reply. There was none.  
  
Was she okay? Did something happen to her.?  
  
He continued on his way, searching for anybody similar to Kagome. Then he saw her, or at least the back of her, her hair swishing back and forth. "Kagome!" he screamed, running up to the girl walking on the path with an umbrella.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder and when she twirled around, he lost his smile. It wasn't Kagome, but just some random girl walking through the park. She shot him a confused and annoyed look, before seeing him rush off again. He didn't want a stranger.he wanted Kagome.  
  
The rain was heavy and cold on his face, and he lifted up a hand to wipe the water away. He blinked his eyes as he saw two figures in the distance, one just about looking like Kagome. Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, he looked again, his golden eyes staring into the distance.  
  
Yes, it was with no doubt. One of them was Kagome. But who was the other? It strangely resembled.err. It can't be.  
  
Running towards the two figures, they gradually appeared clearer and he realized more and more that the other person was the one guy he hadn't expected to be here. Why was that idiot here? Kagome shouldn't even be talking to him.  
  
He stopped a distance away from Kagome, who was smiling and talking with Kouga, him holding the umbrella that was shielding them both from the rain. She looked happy, and this didn't go too well with Inuyasha. Especially not when he grabbed her hands and she didn't pull away.  
  
He felt his jealousy flare.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Thanks, Kouga," Kagome muttered, shooting the boy a grateful smile as she wrung the water from her raven locks. She had waited a full hour for that inconceivable idiot Inuyasha and he hadn't appeared.  
  
Rain had fallen like bullets down at her and she had been forced to take refuge under a tree. The shade didn't do much good though because the rain soon reached her. But she had hung onto the petty belief that he would arrive, and her being stupid, actually waited for Inuyasha out in the freezing rain.and he never came.  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe he was busy and couldn't come.  
  
"You're welcome, Kagome." The boy shot her back a playful smile, and Kagome sweat dropped. She really didn't like the boy. She really didn't even like being around him. Every time she was around him, she felt her head hurting. "Why are you out here in the rain?" she heard him ask.  
  
She lifted a hand up to scratch her head, watching the rain trickle off the umbrella he was holding for the both of them. If it wasn't just her luck to have Kouga walking by the park during a downpour like this, maybe she would have been forced to stay here till it was dark.  
  
"I was waiting," she muttered, holding the present closer to herself under her jacket.  
  
"For?"  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Why are you waiting for him?"  
  
"Because." she trailed off. Because what? ".because I wanted to talk to him."  
  
"And he left you out here in the rain?"  
  
She stared down at the ground, Kouga's words stabbing her. "I guess."  
  
"Some kind of guy he is then."  
  
She frowned a bit, as she lifted her head up to meet cerulean eyes. "Don't say that. I actually like him."  
  
He looked confused, before grabbing two of her frozen hands and holding it in his thoroughly warmer ones. "Don't like someone like him." he started, gazing back into her eyes. "I can treat you infinite times better than he can. I can give you anything you want. I would protect you."  
  
Kagome stared at him, the last words Kouga said ricocheting in the corner of her mind. Inuyasha had said he would protect her also.so she didn't need someone else's protection. She only needed Inuyasha's.  
  
"No.Kouga.I don't need anything from you, and at most, I'll accept friendship. I really do like Inuyasha. I really do." She didn't take her hands away from his though because she felt as if her hands would drop off from the cold any moment now and since Kouga was offering it warmth.  
  
She heard growling to her side and she snapped her head to her right to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw golden eyes staring intently back at her, anger obviously swimming in the depths of amber.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha growled warningly, staring at how Kouga was holding Kagome's hands.  
  
Kagome looked perplexed for a moment, before she followed his glance and saw that Kouga still had her hands in his. So much for warmth.  
  
She tore her hands away from Kouga and took a step back. She felt kind of guilty, what with Inuyasha seeing the scene and all. But didn't she have a right to be furious at Inuyasha as well? The ass had left her standing like an idiot, waiting for him for nearly a full hour. And he had a right to be livid when all he saw was her talking to Kouga?  
  
"Don't ever touch Kagome again," Inuyasha hissed menacingly over to the other boy, who raised an interested eyebrow, but kept his umbrella covering Kagome.  
  
"And if I do.?" Kouga challenged, taking a small step closer to Kagome, who in turn inched back further.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you do, I'll bloody rip your stomach open and force your own guts down your throat," Inuyasha muttered gravely, cracking his hands.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, shooting Inuyasha an irritated look. "You dog-turd. You don't even deserve her. You leave her waiting for you and when you finally decide to show up, you expect her to welcome you with open arms? Additionally, you left her out in the rain, you damn idiot. I don't see what she sees in you."  
  
Inuyasha snarled almost in a feral manner, instinctively leaping towards the other boy. But he skidded to a dangerous halt as Kagome stepped in front of Kouga in a flash, using her body as a shield. It strangely reminded him of Medieval Times.  
  
"Kagome.step out of the way." Inuyasha whispered demandingly, but he only received some narrowing of her eyes.  
  
"Don't make a repeat of what happened a while ago, Inuyasha." she hissed back menacingly, her azure eyes flashing ire.  
  
"Kagome." he muttered, half torn between guilt and anger.  
  
Kagome gave him a look that told him to stay where he was, before she turned around to gaze at Kouga. "Kouga.I know you like me and all.but really, I'm sorry, but I don't."  
  
Inuyasha smirked triumphantly at Kagome's confession, shooting the other boy a good victorious glare when Kagome wasn't looking.  
  
She continued. "If it makes you feel better, I'll even try to be your friend. But.my heart doesn't belong with you."  
  
Kouga gazed down at her, understanding slowly dawning onto his features. He really would have liked Kagome to be his girlfriend, but he guessed someone already made claim to her the moment those two started arguing. He would yield.until they broke up anyway.  
  
"Okay. I understand." Kouga smiled winningly. "I'll wait." He missed the twitch in Kagome's eyes. "Until then, at least take the umbrella."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "No, you keep it. It's yours."  
  
Kouga shoved the handle into Kagome's hand, before taking an umbrella out of his jacket. "I have another one." He winked as Kagome looked even more confused as how Kouga had managed to get the extra umbrella under his jacket. "So keep that one and well, I guess, good luck with that bastard." Kouga continued glaring over at Inuyasha, who only glared back with as much enthusiasm. "If he treats you bad, he'll answer to me. Goodbye Kagome."  
  
With that said and done, Kouga turned around and stalked off, his head held high as he disappeared slowly into the rain. This left Kagome and Inuyasha behind, the girl with an umbrella in her hands and a boy soaking wet to the bones.  
  
Kagome could feel a migraine coming on. Kouga was so hard to handle sometimes, but Inuyasha was without doubt, much worse. She sensed trouble hadn't ended yet, as he stalked closer to her.  
  
"Why were you with him?" he asked accusingly, the rain sliding off his hair like a small stream.  
  
She turned to glare hard at the boy. "Are you saying I can't?" she challenged, gazing at how his shirt seemed to stick to his body.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She clenched her hands. The migraine was definitely coming.  
  
"Just because you ditched me for one hour doesn't mean I'll wait forever for you. When Kouga comes with an umbrella because I didn't have one, I'm not passing up the opportunity for shade just because you don't like me talking to other guys. For goodness sakes, Inuyasha! GROW UP!" she yelled, feeling her anger slowly squeeze out, causing her to lose her patience with his stubbornness.  
  
"Grow up!?" he yelled back, his own patience slowly dissipating. "You tell me to grow up when you're the one who was flirting with Kouga!?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth in angry surprise. Did he just accuse her of flirting with someone else? "You dumb, dumb, dumb IDIOT! How could you even SAY that?!" she screamed, her hands clenching hard at her side.  
  
"Well you were!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"I even saw him take your hand and you didn't seize your hand away!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "It wasn't my fault my hand was an ice cube." She shoved her right hand in front of his face as proof, and he nearly went cross-eyed looking at it. "Don't you ever dare assume I'm flirting with another boy again, Inuyasha! I might just be tempted to rip out your eyes if you do! You left me waiting for you like an idiot for one hour, and the first thing you can tell me is that I'm FLIRTING with Kouga!?"  
  
His frown lessened a bit as the fist in front of his face shook. "If that's what you think, you're a bloody idiot."  
  
She felt his own hands cover hers, bringing it down from his face so that he can stare into her eyes. His expressions had softened, almost to a puppy- like tone. She nearly squealed, even when she heard his next statement.  
  
"And if I really must tell you, I'm only a 'bloody idiot' for you."  
  
Kagome stared at him, her anger slowly disappearing as she stared into his sincere eyes. Bloody idiot with those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"I hate you." She scowled as she saw him smirk, a smirk which sent her insides tumbling around in cartwheels. Bloody idiot.  
  
"I hate you too." He took one step closer to her and hugged her close, causing Kagome to drop her umbrella and allow rain to assault her body again. She closed her eyes though, feeling the warmth vibrate off of Inuyasha and enter her body. Oh did she hate him or what.  
  
The things he could make her feel.  
  
"I still won't forgive you for making me wait an hour," she mumbled into his shoulder, silently reveling in the warmth he gave her.  
  
"Then don't. I'm sorry," he mumbled, holding the girl close and blocking out the rest of the world. She had waited for him. The dumb girl had waited for him, and yes, although he had been blinded by irrational jealousy at first, he realized she had actually waited for him in the rain. That realized, he could say he felt absolutely ecstatic.  
  
Kagome slipped her arms around his waist, just allowing him to hold her in the cold. She had missed his hugs, the way he held her, and the way he just commonly touched her. Everything he did sent her into jitters and she really couldn't stay angry at the boy for long. She had nearly even forgotten about Kouga.  
  
All that really mattered was that her waiting had paid off. It didn't matter that he was late, but it mattered that he was actually here. With her. In the rain. Perfect.  
  
"Inuyasha.?" she whispered, her eyes still closed and letting his heat run over her.  
  
"Yes.?" he asked, letting go of her slightly and backing away, looking at the goddess who was his. Her hair was stringy from being wet, but she looked absolutely gorgeous. And she was his.  
  
Kagome smiled as she reached inside her jacket for the present. She took out a small box, which she held out to the boy with a blush lighting her cheeks. "For you. I just thought you'd like it.it really isn't much."  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he took the small box, watching as the rain made the material wet. Slowly opening it, his eyes widened. This was like the movies. But instead, it felt reversed. She was giving him a present instead of him giving her a present.  
  
He took the trinket out of the box, holding it out in front of him as the silver locket connected chain of beads twirled in his hold. She blushed even more as she watched him stare at it.  
  
"I know boys don't usually wear lockets.or necklaces for that matter. But I really didn't know what else to get you." She smiled more as his golden eyes locked onto hers. "It seems strange for me to be giving you this, but our whole relationship was strange anyway."  
  
Inuyasha nodded gently as he held the locket in his palm, staring down at it. Engraved on the front was IK which he assumed stood for Inuyasha and Kagome. He gently opened the locket and smirked when he saw the picture inside. It was of him and her, albeit it wasn't a decent picture.  
  
The picture was of her jumping onto him and trying to rip his hair out, while he tried to throw her off his back. They both had the most murderous gleams in their eyes and if anyone else looked at it, it would have looked like two people who hated each other to the extreme. He chuckled slightly at the mere memory of the picture.  
  
"I like it."  
  
She looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
He smiled, as he slowly put the necklace around his neck. It felt cold to his skin, but he really didn't mind. It was raining for god's sake and everything felt cold and numb, except for what he was feeling inside. "Really."  
  
She smiled lightly back up at him, looking at how the necklace actually suited him rather well.  
  
He bent down to pick up the umbrella, slowly moving it up to cover the both of them. "You want to go home now.?" he asked gently, watching as water still slowly dripped off her bangs.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, before softly slipping her hand into his. She shot him another smile as she urged him to start walking.  
  
"Yea.let's go home," she whispered, as the couple slowly walked out of the park, the rain still falling ceaselessly from the skies above. 


	19. Two Differences Don't Make One

Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter 19 - Two Differences Don't Make One  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
School. Just the word is disgustingly atrocious. So when you had to wake up from a late night spent thinking, it only brought the horrendous meaning of school up a few notches.  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" someone kept on repeating, and the only thing she really wanted to do was go back off to dream of bunnies and rabbits. Who really wanted to get up for school? If Sota valued his life, he would leave her alone right this moment...  
  
There was sudden silence for a while and Kagome secretly wondered whether her little brother had left or not. The covers were over her head and she could hear her own breathing as her ears strained for even the smallest sound that would signal the evil presence of the demon that wanted to wake her up. After a few moments of absolute hush, she sighed happily. He was gone.  
  
"Hello? Can I speak to Inuyasha pleassse? He needs to wake up his girlfrien- --"  
  
"YOU LITTLE---"  
  
Kagome shot out of bed like a bullet as she lunged at the source of the voice. But instead of seeing Sota holding a phone, he was only grinning maniacally with a hand imitation of the phone as he pretended to talk into it.  
  
He carefully stepped out of the way with wide eyes as Kagome fell like a boulder to the ground because even she couldn't defy gravity. "Oomph!" Any need to go back to sleep escaped her thoughts as her body met the cold floor. She clenched her teeth together as she waited for the world to stop spinning and the pain to subside. When everything was fine and dandy again, Sota would be wishing he never did that...  
  
"You awake now, Kagome?"  
  
By the murderous glare his sister threw him, Sota mentally told himself that she was awake and didn't need him anymore. Rushing out the door when he saw her slowly lift herself from the ground with a deadly glint in her eyes, he squealed like a girl when Kagome gave chase.  
  
"MAMA! KAGOME'S HURTING ME!"  
  
"You little brat! Come back here and THEN I'll hurt you!"   
  
"Kagome, stop hurting your brother," was the calm voice heard downstairs while Sota and Kagome dashed down the stairs, the older wanting to strangle the younger.  
  
"I won't!" Kagome answered, before muttering 'Not much anyway' under her breath and dived for the second time that day, catching Sota as they sprawled all over the soft carpet that prevented injury.  
  
"MAMA! KAGOME'S KILLING ME NOW!"  
  
"Kagome, stop killing your brother," was the now stricter answer from the kitchens.  
  
"I won't kill him~!" Kagome replied in a sing-song voice, before playfully strangling Sota. "I'll just maim him."  
  
"MAMA! KAGO---"  
  
"Oh shut up, this is getting boring," Kagome said as she got up from her brother and brushed down her pajamas, eyeing Sota with mock anger. "But try that stunt one more time and I will seriously maim you."  
  
Sota grinned at his sister as he too got up from the carpet, combing out the knots in his hair from the scuffle. "You just didn't want me to tell Inuyasha that you sleep and snore like a dying cow."  
  
"I do not snore," was Kagome's indignant reply as the two siblings walked over to the breakfast table, seating themselves in their proper places. Kagome was frowning at the accusation and Sota just kept grinning.  
  
"That's what they all say," was Sota's calm reply as their mother walked out of the kitchen with plates of food in her hands. "Doesn't Kagome snore, Mama?" Sota asked, trying to find support.  
  
"Your sister doesn't snore, Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said, and the frown and smile switched.  
  
"See? I don't snore!"  
  
Sota frowned deeper. "Yes you do! Mama just doesn't want you to know..."  
  
"Now now, children. Stop arguing. Just eat and get ready for school," Mrs. Higurashi commanded, putting a plate of Food in front of the two and trying to stop another argument from arising.  
  
The two siblings nodded but the instant Mrs. Higurashi turned around to go back into the kitchen, Kagome hissed, "And you wetted your bed until a few years ago." She smirked triumphantly when she saw the horrified expression on her brother's face.  
  
Sota turned the color of tomatoes. ~*~ The moment she walked through the gates, she knew it was happening. Left and right, it was happening. People in front of her, people behind her. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone was whispering things behind hands and tugging on their friend's sleeve, pointing her way. She knew it would happen, but when it was actually happening, it felt strange. She could hear some of the things they were saying and it was queer.  
  
"She's the girl..."  
  
"The one who got kidnapped and nearly murdered?"  
  
"Poor Kagome...at least the man is in jail."  
  
"Did you hear...she got stuck with Inuyasha for a while."  
  
"Did anything happen?"  
  
"Makes you wonder."  
  
She turned abashed, and quickly walked on, trying to ignore all the comments and pity thrown her way. The whole experience hadn't been that scary...  
  
She remembered hanging suspended over the river in the middle of the night, with nothing but air and a rope between her and the torrents. She remembered the smug look on Kikyou's face, her taunting words...  
  
Okay, it was rather scary when she thought about it...  
  
But she didn't need their pity.  
  
"Hey Kagome," someone greeted and Kagome turned around to see Kouga smirking at her. Instead of running for the nearest fire alarm, she only returned a smile as he started to walk next to her, ignoring the sudden rush of rumors. "How's you and dogboy?"  
  
"Are you going to be asking me this question every day?" Kagome asked, remembering the same question yesterday. "We're fine."  
  
Kouga scratched his head before shrugging. "Just making sure dog-breath treats you like he's suppose to be treating you."  
  
Kagome only continued smiling, knowing that Kouga was just concerned for her welfare, although it was genuine, unlike half the population of the school. "Inuyasha treats me perfectly."  
  
This comment didn't go unnoticed by a few students and they all turned around to eye her with wide eyes. Had she just said Inuyasha treated her perfectly...meaning they were...  
  
Kagome secretly suppressed the groan when she heard two girls whispering candidly about Inuyasha and herself. Phrases like 'Weren't they enemies?' 'What's the possibility of THOSE two going out?' and 'But my Inuyasha!!?' started circling around.  
  
"You guys will be the talk of the school for a while," Kouga commented lightly. "Everyone thought he would go out with Kikyou...they said you and him looked cute together...but...never with you."  
  
Kagome froze at the mention of Kikyou, but at Kouga's questioning cock of the head, she only smiled and shook her head. "What can I say? Life works in the strangest ways..."  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip as she saw Inuyasha walking towards her, accompanied by Miroku and Sango. Sango had went to school earlier because of a test make-up she couldn't do after school, but that didn't interest Kagome as much as the look on Inuyasha's face. It was obvious, really.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
"You should go, Kouga," Kagome suggested as she turned to the boy next to her.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes when he saw Inuyasha advancing. "He is like a dog. So protective of things that belong to ... him. Okay, well, bye." Kouga waved a bit before setting off to find his own clique, while Inuyasha proceeded towards Kagome like the devil himself. Kagome mentally braced herself for the questions he would be sure to ask.  
  
"Why were you talking to...him?" Inuyasha asked with disgust in his voice, jabbing a finger towards the retreating Kouga. "Don't tell me he was trying to tell you to break up with me or something like that."  
  
New passersby hearing this gasped in shock, while the ones who had been hanging onto every word either looked depressed (because they had liked one of them), shocked (because of the sheer plausibility of it all) or both at once.  
  
"No, Inuyasha," Kagome started in a tired voice, the lack of sleep still getting to her. "He was just simply talking to me."  
  
There was tension for a moment as the two eyed each other with either scrutiny or sincerity and Miroku and Sango looked bored. Even as a couple, they doubt arguments were going to occur less. It would only lack in actual embarrassment and pranks and excel in jealousy and misunderstanding.  
  
"Okay, that better be all he was doing." Inuyasha frowned a bit before they all started to walk towards their first class when the bell rang.  
  
"Yes, it was," Kagome sighed, exasperated. How had she been able to keep all those arguments with him for so long? They felt tiring all of a sudden.  
  
Walking together, Sango instantly stood by Kagome's side and stared at her for a while. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at her best friend's inspection before frowning at Sango's next comment.  
  
"Wow, Kag, you look tired. What time did you sleep last night?"  
  
This caught Inuyasha's interest and he stopped her in front of the classroom, staring deep into her eyes. Kagome felt a bit entranced at the utter beauty in his and didn't complain when he lifted a hand to feel her cheeks. "You do look tired."  
  
Kagome waved the wandering hands off of her and ignored the pinch Sango was giving Miroku's hand when the girl caught Miroku going in for Kagome's rear.  
  
"Old habits die hard, Sango dear!"  
  
"Save the excuses!"  
  
Kagome smiled as Sango instantly started lecturing Miroku on how a proper boyfriend of hers should behave. Miroku seemed to grow paler and paler as her demands got harsher and harsher, in his case anyway.  
  
"Well, what time did you sleep?"  
  
Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and stared at him for a moment, before shrugging. "You know...2 in the morning. Nothing bad."  
  
"2?!"  
  
Kagome winced when she realized it was the start of another argument. It seemed Miroku was right and old habits DID die hard. "Yes, 2AM in the bloody morning when I realized was Buyo's hunting time in the backyard." But then again, the birds were pretty safe. Buyo could hardly move two feet in a minute, much less swipe at anything that could take flight in a second.  
  
Inuyasha could hear the frustration in Kagome's voice and fell quiet for a minute, pondering all the possible reasons why she had stayed up that late. She didn't seem to want to explain it either and if he continued prying, maybe he would provoke the angry side of her and find his nose broken, like last time.  
  
"Okay, fine, I trust you."  
  
Kagome was a bit surprised at this, and looked up to continue looking in Inuyasha's eyes. He really wasn't going to ask? She didn't really want him knowing that she was just staying up, thinking about their relationship and how long it would last. Girls did these things! She doubt he would understand, but at least he understood not to ask. She smiled slightly. "Thanks." I trust you too.  
  
Inuyasha did a messy smile, considering how he was so taken to smirking, and Kagome giggled a bit as they walked through the door to the classroom. Sango and Miroku soon followed, with Sango still counting off reasons as to why Miroku needed to lose the perverted habits of his. Miroku might listen to Sango most of the time, but Kagome had a feeling his perverted side was much too sacred in his own mind to lose. Sango would just have to get use to having a corrupted boy around her all of the time.  
  
Walking over to her seat, Kagome was surprised to find a note there. Looking around, she knew it couldn't have been from either Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku because they had come in with her. Could it be another one of those love notes from secret admirers? Probably.  
  
But looking around once more, she saw Kikyou staring at her, something enigmatic in her eyes as she gazed intently at Kagome. Biting her lower lip, Kagome averted her glance back to the note. Was this from Kikyou?  
  
Opening it up, it was rather simple. Kagome,  
  
Rooftop. Lunch. Go alone. We need to talk.  
  
---Kikyou Kagome bit her lower lip harder and gazed at Kikyou from the corner of her eye, but noticed that she was no longer paying attention to Kagome. Inuyasha and the rest of the class didn't seem to notice Kagome's dilemma as the girl sat down, a million thoughts running through her mind.  
  
What did Kikyou want?  
  
Was this another trap?  
  
Would she really need to tell Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath to calm herself as the teacher walked in, all smiles and ready to begin another week of hell school. Kagome only felt inner turmoil. Things were going to keep haunting her until the secret was let out...  
  
Could she really continue lying to Inuyasha about Kikyou? ~*~ She slowly ascended the steps, a million things running through her mind. What did Kikyou want? Did Kikyou want to kill her again? Did Kikyou want to just talk, like she said so in the letter? What would she herself want to say?  
  
Putting her hand on the doorknob, Kagome stopped for a moment. Did she want to do this? Was she ready for whatever was behind this door? Could she talk to one of the people who had hated her so much, she wanted Kagome dead?  
  
Kagome took one step back. Her heart was beating and inside, she was torn between settling this controversy once and for all or just avoiding it and pretending it didn't exist at all. But she had never been a girl to run away from her problems, maybe burying it deep into the dark recesses of her mind, but never run away from them.  
  
And she'll be damned if she ran away from this one.  
  
Turning the knob confidently, she shielded her eyes from the sudden rays of sunlight that assaulted her eyesight. Taking a step outside, she saw Kikyou sitting near the edge of the railing, her knees up to her chest and her chin on those knees. Kagome stopped, feeling her courage escape her again. Just seeing Kikyou made her feel...strange. Scared even.  
  
"Kikyou...?" she whispered, taking careful steps towards the other girl.  
  
"Kagome." Kikyou said it in acknowledgment and turned her head around, before going back to looking cautiously down at the people walking around campus. "I didn't think you'd come."  
  
"You think I would have been scared?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Kagome walked over to Kikyou, taking in a deep breath as she stood next to her. She sat down when she exhaled and scratched her head sheepishly, wondering just why she was even here. She was crazy.  
  
Kikyou started talking however. "I've been thinking a lot yesterday."  
  
Just like Kagome. "Really..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome felt her throat run dry because she was painfully aware of the presence next to her. Why was she talking almost pleasantly to Kikyou? All she ever did before was argue, disagree, yell, scream, and scowl at each other like the opposite was the epitome of crap. Talking pleasantly had never been a feasible alternative in her mind.  
  
But again, neither had the possibility of falling for Inuyasha.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Inuyasha about me?" Kikyou asked, turning to stare at Kagome with her gray-blue eyes, questioning, wondering, pondering. "You could have told him, you know."  
  
"It would have ruined your friendship with him," Kagome reasoned. "I...wouldn't want that."  
  
"Why not? Without me, you both could be together happily."  
  
"You wouldn't be happy."  
  
"I haven't been."  
  
An uncomfortable silence began as the two girls were left with their own thoughts, each trying to wonder what was in the other's mind. It wasn't easy understanding why each did what she had done.  
  
Kikyou could not figure out why Kagome still hadn't told Inuyasha. Guilt? Pity? ...Benevolence?  
  
Kagome couldn't understand the reason why Kikyou would want to talk to her about this, and perhaps to an extent, why Kikyou had truly wanted her gone. Jealousy? Rage? Or something else altogether?  
  
"I was here in the same place with Inuyasha yesterday," Kikyou admitted.  
  
Kagome looked surprised. Had that been the reason Inuyasha was late at meeting her? She had failed to ask him why, but now everything was making sense. Had Inuyasha been at a rendezvous with Kikyou?  
  
She began to grow a little bit angry, believing her own accusations. Why that no-good, idiotic, stupid, asshole...  
  
"I kissed him."  
  
There was further silence as tension rocketed off the roof at that simple confession. Kagome bit her lower lip again as she clenched her fists by her side at what Kikyou was telling her. Was it true? If it was, she was going to slowly kill Inuyasha from the inside out. If he had indeed performed such appalling deeds while going out with her...Kagome was going to---  
  
The next words however made all her horrendous thoughts of torture for Inuyasha disappear.  
  
"He didn't kiss me back. In fact, he pushed me away." Kikyou snorted a bit, but only in slow realization. "Don't worry. He wasn't having an affair with me. In fact, he doesn't like me one bit. Never as much as I like him ...Pity."  
  
Lines bunched up between Kagome's eyes as she observed Kikyou, who only shrugged.  
  
"I hated you, you know? I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to kill you all over again. I wanted you to feel the pain that I felt, but thinking deeply into it last night, I realized it wasn't your fault at all. It was mine."   
  
Kagome could almost hear her own breathing as she listened to Kikyou's confessions. "Kikyou..."  
  
"Unrequited love sucks." Kikyou laughed a bit, a hollow sound. "It was an act yesterday, getting him to try and love me instead of you. But I promise you...Kagome...I'm sincere today. I just don't want this anger to continue...I feel inhuman for even having tried to kill you."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. 'It's okay' ? No...that would be a lie. It hadn't been okay. 'I don't care' ? No...not that either. She did care.  
  
"Kikyou...I understand."  
  
The other girl looked surprised as she turned to look at Kagome. "You do?"  
  
"I do," Kagome echoed, nodding assertively. "I understand why you did it. Why you did everything. I finally understand."  
  
"Really..."  
  
Kagome got up from the ground, brushing the dust off her rear as she smiled down at Kikyou, who looked up confused at Kagome. "You did it for the same reason anyone who was struck by it would have done."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Kagome took in a breath before she exhaled it out in one word, "Love."  
  
A side of Kikyou's lips trailed up, but it was almost gone as soon as it had come. "It's a strange emotion, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Some of the greatest legends in history were instigated by love...Psyche and Cupid fell in love in Greek Mythology because of it. Odysseus struggled to go home after twenty years for love. Death, destruction and pain can be caused through it. I doubt I could really blame you because I would have done it too."  
  
"You're quite...stupid," Kikyou commented, surprised at Kagome's words but keeping it well hidden.  
  
"Life can not exist without a little stupidity..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Heh..." Kikyou looked down at the ground, narrowing her eyes when she saw who was looking around lost. She remarked quietly, "I think Inuyasha is looking for you..."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said, looking over the railing and seeing Inuyasha indeed searching around, most likely for her. "I'll go then...do you have anything else to say to me?"  
  
"Treat him well." Kagome was strangely reminded of Kouga. But instead of Kouga caring about Kagome and how Inuyasha treated her, Kikyou cared about Inuyasha and how she would treat him. Did friendship have to exist with unrequited love in the middle...?  
  
"I will." Kagome smiled at the back of Kikyou's head, before turning around and walking to the door. This talk had went better than she expected...she had imagined a lot of arguing... But remembering something, Kagome turned around to say something again. "Kikyou...allow me the chance and I'll be your friend too. I know there's a lot of antagonism between us, but I'll help you if you want."  
  
Kikyou stayed silent for a while, before muttering a low, "Give me time..."  
  
Kagome nodded, understanding that everything in a sense, needed time. And perhaps with time, they could let go of grudges, forget about near-death experiences and perchance, Kagome could help Kikyou. "I'm sorry."  
  
"...I am too. ...Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "For hurting you...I guess. You met Inuyasha first...perhaps he does belong with you. Maybe I don't love him as much as you do."  
  
Kikyou chuckled a bit, turning around to stare at Kagome with a small smile. "It doesn't matter which of us loves him more..."  
  
Kagome didn't really understand what she meant. Why wouldn't it matter?  
  
Something glazed over Kikyou's eyes as she whispered the next words, "Because it matters who he loves more..."  
  
Something in Kagome felt torn, maybe at the tears that would lay unshed within Kikyou. She understood Kikyou's words...They both loved Inuyasha, maybe with the same amount of love. But in the end, right this moment, he wasn't looking for Kikyou...  
  
Kagome felt tears build up in her eyes as she stared at the other girl, their eyes clashing in mutual sympathy and understanding. They may have looked the same, but their personalities and passions were all that made them different. Friendship didn't matter in the long term...   
  
"He chose you, Kagome. He's searching for you..."  
  
A/N: Do not lose hope my lovely readers. There's still one more chapter for all of you to enjoy. It'll be pretty short, but it'll tie up everything. ^_^ 


	20. Between Love and Hate

Disclaimer: Last chapter! You should know by now. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's Wish  
  
Chapter 20 / Epilogue – Between Love and Hate  
  
By: inuyashasgirl789  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stumbled down the stairs in a daze, her mind drifting off to what she was trying to comprehend. Had her talk with Kikyou just been pleasant and normal instead of the usual argument that centered around Inuyasha? Did she just walk away unscathed without as much as a scratch on her face or a bruise on her arm?  
  
  
  
She went down the stairs one at a time, her legs automatically carrying her safely to the bottom as she exited the building still looking stunned. Kikyou had told her to go to Inuyasha while she stayed up there to just remain alone, and Kagome hadn't objected. She couldn't understand unrequited love after all.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm dreaming," she muttered as she finally blinked after intense minutes of her eyes remaining wide open. All those things that had happened to her wouldn't happen to any ordinary teenager after all, right? But was she normal? Was any of this normal? Was she different?  
  
  
  
Different was only defined by what one would characterize normal...  
  
  
  
And in her standards, normal was everything under the sun.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to reality, Kagome," she whispered quietly to herself as she felt the warm rays of the sun caress her cheeks tenderly. "Welcome to a life that will only be your own..."  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, accepting that this was how everything would be like. This wasn't different. This was normal, and nothing could or would change that.  
  
  
  
"I was looking everywhere for you," someone commented in a slightly irritated manner and Kagome turned around, her blue eyes landing upon the object of her desires. Her smile turned even wider.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha," she stated simply as he walked towards her, a frown on his face and his arms crossed angrily across his chest.  
  
  
  
"You just disappeared. What if some crazy psycho carries you off to be his lab rat?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't decide whether he was serious or not. She just answered, "I doubt that."  
  
  
  
"Well, considering recent occurrences, I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen." There was a slight twinkle behind the boy's eyes and Kagome realized he hadn't been serious (or she would have worried slightly). "Where were you?" he asked, changing subjects.  
  
  
  
Kagome faltered a bit, pondering what was the best answer to give to Inuyasha without startling him or giving the topic of discussion away. "I was talking with...a friend about her problems and some of my own as well," she resolved, smirking secretly to herself at the answer. If Inuyasha really knew it was Kikyou she had been talking to, how would he react?  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, you could have told me," he said as they started walking away from the building, with Kagome half-conscious that Kikyou was watching them that very moment, on top of the roof. Was this killing her...?  
  
  
  
"It doesn't really concern you that much, so I thought it didn't matter." Complete lie.  
  
  
  
"But, I'm telling you again. You may not care now, but when that psycho comes for you..."  
  
  
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha nodded as if he was talking to a child. "Of course you're not."  
  
  
  
Kagome punched him lightly on the arm, and watched as he pretended that it had hurt. She rolled her eyes at his whining and walked on ahead, the smile still on her face as she resisted the urge to laugh. Laugh for what?  
  
  
  
Perhaps, just for living.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha quickly caught up to her and walked next to Kagome, before saying nonchalantly, "Miroku and Sango broke up..."  
  
  
  
Kagome stopped walking and stared at him, startled, a shocked "What!?" coming from her mouth as she gaped with her mouth wide at Inuyasha. "They broke up...?!" she cried, bewildered, before adding, "...Already!?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha actually had the nerve to chuckle as he continued walking this time with Kagome trotting alongside him, gawking like a goldfish. "Don't worry,'" he reassured and was about to continue talking before Kagome abruptly disrupted him.  
  
  
  
"It was Miroku...wasn't it? I just know it was Miroku!"  
  
  
  
"Big surprise," Inuyasha commented, before shrugging. "But like I said, don't worry. They got back together like...twenty seconds later."  
  
  
  
There was silence.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"He had just been hitting on some girl in a short skirt and Sango slapped him hard---" Inuyasha adopted a high, fake girly voice, "'I can't take you! We're through!' " ---Back to normal voice --- "Then Miroku begs like a true beggar and they get back twenty seconds later."  
  
  
  
"Should I be surprised?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha chuckled again. "You can tell they're going to last."  
  
  
  
"Oh yes..." Kagome answered softly as she continued the enigmatic smile of hers. Inuyasha didn't miss that smile, and he stared at her slightly.  
  
  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know," she replied truthfully, and they began walking in silence again, passing several students who whispered like everyone else on campus. The two ignored them, trying to walk to the cafeteria in peace before World War 3 erupted between Miroku and Sango there.  
  
  
  
Who knew peace was such a fickle thing?  
  
  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome started, deciding to break the tension. At a cock of his head towards her, she continued, "Do you...think we will last?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer for a while, taking his time to think through the question and answer carefully. However, after a while, he replied confidently, "We'll never know, but I hope so."  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled wider as she closed her eyes serenely and slipped her hands into Inuyasha's larger one, feeling his warmth travel to her own flesh. She leaned slightly against him, walking slower as they enjoyed each other's presence. "I'm glad."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha felt a small feeling of warmness rush through him at that simple sentence, and he sighted a small shaded tree in the small greenery area of the school. Well, it wasn't like anyone would notice two people sitting under it ... right? "Kagome, want to sit down for a while before going to meet Miroku and Sango?"  
  
  
  
Kagome nodded gently and they both went over to the tree, leaning against the trunk with their hands intertwined and resting on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome sat next to him and laid her head on the crook of his shoulders, realizing that her head fitted perfectly. In turn, Inuyasha laid his head on the side of hers and sighed happily, hearing the leaves rustle slightly above them from the cool wind.  
  
  
  
It was a peaceful silence that stretched between the couple, both drinking in the essence that was the other. There weren't many of these moments, and they just wanted to enjoy it.  
  
  
  
"Sango yelling at Miroku kind of reminds me of you and I a few weeks ago," Inuyasha commented as he played with Kagome's fingers, feeling her smooth skin under his touch. "Except I retaliated instead of begged."  
  
  
  
Kagome giggled a bit as she nodded in her position. "Isn't it strange? We use to hate each other so much..."  
  
  
  
"And now?"  
  
  
  
"...Now?" Kagome asked slowly, her heart beating slightly faster at the confession he was asking of her. He wanted to know her feelings? Did she want to say it in words?  
  
  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
  
Kagome closed her eyes again, taking in a whiff of the gentle yet dominant scent that belonged to Inuyasha. Was she willing to drown herself in him for as long as this would last? Was she ready to commit? "Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
Kagome pointed to his right, away from her direction. "What's that?"  
  
  
  
He turned to look immediately, out of curiosity. He saw nothing, but felt her lift her head from his shoulders. Confused, he turned back. "I don't see an---"  
  
  
  
He felt a small peck on his cheek, and as sudden as it had begun, he felt the warmth leave his cheek, only to intensify and spread throughout his body. It left him feeling weak, even sitting down, and he turned to face a pink Kagome, a shocked expression still on his face. "What was that?" he asked, although he knew full well it had been a kiss --- one that had been short, but had meant so much.  
  
  
  
She only snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulders again and answered simply, "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
  
  
The corner of his lips spread up as he realized she was trying to avoid the exact wordings he was trying to get from her. However, it was enough. That kiss, those words, had all concluded the answer for him already, and he would wait for the first time when he would hear the precise words from her. In any case, he might have an entire lifetime. He just had no idea it would be sooner than he thought. "Have I told you lately, sometimes I just hate you and your actions?" he said, although a hint of mockery was laced in his voice.  
  
  
  
Kagome only sighed happily, as she nodded to his answer.  
  
  
  
If these emotions he got from her were real, then she could stop avoiding it right? She could stay forever frozen in this moment, and only with Inuyasha and no one else. This was their moment, and she wished it to be theirs...forever.  
  
  
  
"I hate you too, Inuyasha..."  
  
  
  
And that smile on her face was only for him. Only him.  
  
  
  
"...And I love you just as much..."  
  
  
  
  
  
After all, there is only a thin line between love and hate...right...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: THE END. Yes. Finite. Zippo. El Fin. This is the last chapter/epilogue of Kagome's Wish. In case any of you ask, the last dialogue line was spoken by Kagome (some would actually ask that!). 


End file.
